Online Shop
by siucchi
Summary: Padahal Kuroko Tetsuya hanya seorang penjual aksesoris di dunia maya. Walaupun menjunjung tinggi martabat dan harga diri, ujung-ujungnya Akashi Seijuuro takluk juga. [Oreshi, Company!AU] Warning inside : Incest / Akakuro slight of MayuKuro, NijiAka / longshot / Update!Sekuel / RnR?
1. Kuroko Olshop

Kursor diarahkan ke ujung kanan atas untuk menutup jendela. Pointer bergerak ke tepi kanan bawah. Jari tengahnya menekan mouse, memilih _eject_ pada menu di layar.

Tangan kirinya menarik kabel _usb_ yang menusuk badan ramping laptop, lalu mendesah pelan. Ia meraih benda persegi panjang diatas tumpukan kertas, menarik kabel-lalu didorong masuk, memperkosa laptop dengan cara menyebarkan data ke dalamnya.

Dering singkat menginterupsi. Akashi Seijuuro menarik sebuah buku di tepi meja untuk akses memendekkan jarak pada ponsel pintar. Menggeser _slide_ hijau pada layar, lalu menempelkan ke telinga.

Sebuah laporan.

Akashi memijat kening. Ia memejamkan mata setelah memutus sambungan. Lelah, sungguh hidup melelahkan.

Tanpa sadar, benda itu terlepas. Terjun bebas ditarik gravitasi. Menciptakan momentum tumbukan lenting sebagian. Menimbulkan guratan halus pada _casing_ ponsel. Ia beruntung bukan layar kaca yang pecah. Iphone sangat sensitif terhadap benturan.

Akashi menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu memungutnya kembali. Kemudian fokus pada laptop untuk membuka jendela baru. Mengetik sebuah kalimat di mesin pencari.

' **Jual Casing Iphone 6 anti replika** '

Dan sederet iklan berjejer mengisi layar. Akashi menggeser mouse. Digeser lagi. Ia mendecak kesal, lalu menekan jarinya ke layar, memilih satu judul berwarna hitam dengan empat ikon bintang dibawahnya.

Sesungguhnya laptop Akashi Seijuuro model terbaru. _Touch_ _Screen_ super sensitif. Pun kemampuan _Voice Recognize_ nya. Hanya menggumam pelan, sistem langsung patuh melaksanakan perintah.

Karena tidak sombong, ia menonaktifkan perangkat super canggih pada sang laptop dan menggunakan mouse sebagai pengganti senam dua jari.

Matanya meneliti jajaran gambar yang dicari. Mayoritas menara eiffel dengan berbagai latar. Akashi menggeser layar lagi, menemukan salah satu yang memikat hati.

Satu klik, lalu mencari angka dibawah nominal. Sederet digit yang membawanya pada perubahan hati dan situasi.

.

.

.

 **Online Shop**

 **a Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

 **written by siucchi**

 **Warning: Incest, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

.

.

.

"Sekian laporan _meeting_ di kantor pusat siang ini. Berikutnya jadwalmu-"

"Tunggu, Momoi," Akashi beranjak dari kursi. Menderap cepat melintasi gadis bersurai merah jambu dengan setumpuk kertas di pelukannya. "Aku harus bertemu seseorang,"

"He-hei, tunggu, Akashi-kun! Ini diluar jadwalmu!"

Tangannya menarik pintu, "Soal rapat sore ini, aku sudah serahkan pada Midorima."

"Midorin baru kembali dari kantor pusat, dia-hei!"

Dan pintu ditutup. Satsuki Momoi ditinggal sendiri.

Kadang kesal juga. Beberapa hari ini bos tersayang suka kelayapan. Alasannya beragam. Ketemu orang, urusan bisnis, diskusi perusahaan-tapi tidak melibatkan dirinya sebagai sekretaris atau pun wakilnya, Midorima Shintarou.

Saat menoleh _spot_ pribadi disamping meja kerja milik Akashi, Momoi menemukan beragam _gadget_ aksesoris keluaran terbaru-namun masih dalam segel. Belum dibuka, apalagi dicoba. Headset berwarna biru muda, earphone warna senada, silikon handphone berbagai warna dan bentuk, mouse kabel dan non kabel-Momoi suntuk. Atasannya belakangan ini suka mengoleksi barang-barang tak penting.

Sejak casing ponselnya berubah warna, sang atasan ikut berubah. Menjadi lebih tenang-dan suka senyum sendiri menatap layar laptop. Setelah itu, ia akan menggunakan ponsel pintarnya untuk mengetik pesan. Kadang langsung mengontak.

Pernah satu kali, seorang kurir dari jasa pengiriman barang datang dengan sepaket gadget terbaru. Momoi mulai berpikir, kesibukan Akashi membuatnya belok. Jadi hobi belanja, atau tukang pesan barang. Disitu kadang ia merasa sedih. Takut bosnya terjerumus dalam kesesatan. Sejak kecil ia sudah diajarkan, boros itu temannya setan. Momoi khawatir tentang pergaulan Akashi diluar sana.

Baru pertama kali Momoi dibuat atasannya heran. Akashi tak pernah membenci orang asing, tapi kedatangan kurir membuatnya depresi. Membanting paket kiriman, lalu kembali ke laptop.

Saat masih sekolah, Momoi juga sudah diajarkan, tanda-tanda remaja puber.

.

.

.

"Kalau COD begini, kita tidak perlu masuk ke dalam dan memesan makanan, Akashi-kun. Aku akan langsung memberimu barangnya, dan transaksi selesai. Lagipula, aku tidak lapar."

Akashi mengulas senyum tipis. Di depannya seorang pemuda dengan surai sewarna langit musim panas menghisap-menyedot _liquid_ putih dari sebuah benda silinder plastik. Meski sudah ditawarkan makan siang gratis, pemuda ini selalu menolak. Selalu.

Kerusakan pada badan ponsel mempertemukannya pada seorang pedagang _online_. Iseng-iseng mau coba belanja di _olshop_ biar ikutan trend anak muda jaman sekarang, tapi malah terjebak virus cinta. Dari 'agan-sista' berubah jadi 'aku-kamu'. Dulu bicara seadanya, sekarang harus ada pembicaraan. Apa boleh buat, kan. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro tidak boleh munafik. Siapa suruh 'agan-agan' yang jual casing handphone ternyata lebih cantik dari bidadari-di film-film. Wajahnya mulus, ekspresinya polos, sikapnya santun dan ramah. Saat transaksi disepakati dan bertaut tangan, kulitnya selembut paha bayi. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Kesukaannya minum susu kocok vanila-lain kali kocok sendiri juga boleh.

Kepalanya memutar memori, saat masa ketika jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ketika itu Akashi penat oleh setumpuk proposal. Dengan berbagai macam permintaan, dan yang terbanyak adalah permohonan _sponsorship_. Belum lagi ia harus mengecek ulang kinerja para pegawai mengingat sudah masuk akhir bulan.

Sesekali ia harus keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Saking segarnya, si penjual casing ternyata seorang lelaki tidak tampan namun wajahnya memikat. _Straight_ perkasa bisa dibuat belok olehnya. Akashi menolak kalah, tapi akhirnya takluk juga.

Sejak hari itu, ia selalu mengunjungi toko online. Meski barang-barangnya awet, anti karat, kualitas tinggi-ia rela menggantinya dengan produk standar yang dijual murah oleh online shop. Asal bisa ketemu kekasih idaman setiap hari, pakai barang murah mau pun telanjang pun ia rela-asal berdua saja.

"Aku harus bertemu orang lain lagi. Ini tasnya, Akashi-kun. Perasaan kau beli tas laptop juga seminggu lalu,"

"Oh, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Kuroko-kun." sahut Akashi menarik dompet dari saku celananya. "Kebetulan aku suka yang model terbaru ini,"

"Kalau ada produk terbaru lagi, segera hubungi aku," sahut Kuroko berpangku dagu, "kamu akan mengatakan itu, kan?"

Akashi terkekeh. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Kuroko-kun,"

"Maaf tapi aku sudah janji. Kita selesaikan saja, maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu makan."

"Sayang sekali," Akashi menyodorkan sejumlah uang.

Kuroko meraih dompetnya dari balik jaket, "Kembaliannya-"

"Tidak perlu, kau ambil saja."

"Jangan begitu, Akashi-kun. Setiap hari kau selalu membayar lebih."

Akashi tertawa kecil. Ia ikut beranjak dari bangku.

"Lho, Akashi-kun tidak jadi makan?"

"Aku maunya makan denganmu, Kuroko-kun. Sekalian mengobrol."

Kuroko melirik sepaket combo plus-plus dua potong ayam dan es krim-tergeletak malang tanpa noda diatas meja. Orang kaya suka buang-buang makanan, Kuroko tahu itu. Beberapa waktu lalu ia pernah menceramahi si pelanggan, tapi malah dibalas dengan kalimat tak senonoh. Karena itu, "Maaf, tapi itu diluar perjanjian kita." Kuroko hanya melontarkan kalimat penutup pertemukan mereka hari ini.

.

.

.

Usai menandatangi selembar surat dinas, satu map lagi tersodor indah kearahnya. Menimbulkan efek nyeri pada punggung laiknya lansia sakit pinggang. Sekretarisnya jadi lebih cerewet dan sering mengomel. Kerjanya jadi lembur setiap hari. Sudah tiga hari tidak bertemu kekasih idaman hati. 72 jam dirinya mengidap penyakit batin bernama rindu.

"Momoi, apa ada gadget yang ingin kau beli?" pertanyaan itu terlontar hanya untuk mengisi sepi, sebagai pengganti suara lembaran kertas yang dibolak-balik.

"Hmm..." gadis itu mencubit dagu. "Ada,"

"Apa?"

"Tablet super tipis yang ada di iklan hari ini!" sahutnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Itu kan, mahal.

Akashi menolak untuk melirik meja pribadi, karena terlalu banyak gadget dan aksesoris menumpuk diatas sana. Berbagai macam merk, jenis, bentuk, semua ada. Akashi sendiri sudah cukup untuk membuka toko. Namun tidak dilakukan, tidak ingin menyaingi sang penjual sesungguhnya yang moe dan berhati lembut.

Sebuah lampu bohlam muncul diatas kepala, Akashi mendapat wasilah. Ia akan membagikan gadget beserta aksesorisnya itu ke orang-orang. Sebagai pertimbangan untuk sekretaris agar mengembalikan nama baiknya.

"Menyumbangkannya? Boleh saja, sih..." gumam Momoi mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku-"

"Iya, Akashi-kun. Aku sudah memanggil Mukkun untuk bantu menyumbangkannya. Jadi Akashi-kun tidak perlu khawatir, ya. Kamu bisa bekerja dengan tenang," sahut Momoi mengulas senyum. Akashi tak sadar, entah sejak kapan ponsel pink Momoi sudah tergenggam di tangannya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu perkembangan urusan bisnis itu, Akashi-kun. Kamu selalu pergi untuk mendiskusikannya. Kenapa tidak ajak Midorin? Atau aku juga boleh,"

Akashi diam saja.

.

.

.

"Midorima tolong singkirkan panci itu dari mejaku." ujar Akashi pelan. Matanya sibuk meneliti jabaran huruf diatas lembaran kertas.

"Tidak bisa, _nodayo_. Aku harus dekat dengan _lucky item_ hari ini." jawabnya pelan. Ia masih fokus pada layar laptop. "Dan salah siapa, kita jadi belum pulang sekarang."

"Sudah-sudah," orang ketiga menengahi. "Tidak apa-apa kan, Midorin? Kantor pusat ingin tugas ini selesai hari ini..."

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Kalau saja pekerjaan ini dicicil sejak jauh-jauh hari, aku tidak perlu ikut duduk disini, nodayo." jeda sejenak sebelum matanya menyipit, "I-ini..."

Suara dehaman muncul. Sambil berpangku tangan, Akashi Seijuuro bersandar.

Satsuki Momoi memajukan tubuh, pupil matanya melebar. "Wah..."

"Aku tidak pernah mengabaikan tugas. Jadi kalian tidak perlu ada disini."

 _Sasuga_ Akashi-sama, kaisar absolut, _multitalent_ , nyaris sempurna, tanpa cacat, tak tertandingi. Mampu menyelesaikan tugas lembur perusahaan seorang diri. Dari jauh Momoi bisa melihat, sesuatu dioles tipis dibawah mata sang bos. Apa itu? Krim pemutih?

Meski sudah berjuang sangat keras, apakah sang atasan masih tetap menjaga paras wajahnya? Mempertahankan ketampanannya? Jelas-jelas tindakan itu membuatnya lebih mirip tante-tante yang mau tetap awet muda.

Kata orang, jatuh cinta itu buta. Jatuh cinta bisa merubah hidup manusia. Rela mengorbankan segala materi untuk memberikan yang terbaik. Berjuang keras agar mendapat perhatian. Dan Momoi cukup perhatian kali ini, juga merasa Akashi sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuk perusahaan.

Tapi Momoi tak pernah tahu tentang cinta. Lebih tepatnya, tentang Akashi Seijuuro yang ditelan cinta.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau panggil kami, Akashi? Ini sudah malam." protes wakil, jarinya menaikkan kacamata.

"Besok aku ingin cuti."

Latar petir menyambar, _on_. Efek suara halilintar, _on_. Midorima dan Momoi terhentak dengan mulut ternganga tidak keren sama sekali. Sang _Emperor_ yang mengharamkan cuti kecuali tanggal merah tiba-tiba mengajukan cuti dadakan. Jangan kan cuti, hari minggu saja mereka berdua kadang suka dipanggil ke kantor untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu, dan ada saja yang harus dikerjakan.

Midorima mampu mengendalikan hati, namun tidak untuk Momoi. Ketika pria bersurai hijau sudah kembali _stay cool_ , si gadis masih menganga hingga urat lehernya tertampak.

Midorima menaikkan kacamata, "Tumben sekali, Akashi. Apa apa? Aku juga mau cuti sehari."

"Tapi masih belum pasti. Kalau lancar, besok aku cuti seharian. Kalau tidak, siang aku kembali kesini." ujar Akashi menutup layar laptop. "Dan Midorima, kau tidak boleh cuti."

Momoi kembali normal. Ia membolak-balik tumpukan kertas pada dekapannya sambil menggumam, "Tapi besok kita kedatangan tamu dari perusahaan X, mengenai kerjasama yang akan kita jalin, kehadiranmu sangat penting, Akashi-kun."

Merasa dilirik, Midorima langsung memalingkan wajah. "Tunggu, _nodayo_. Besok aku juga sibuk."

"Jadwal Midorin besok-" Momoi membalik satu lembar, "memantau ruang mesin, sudah waktunya perbaikan."

Meski hanya menerima laporan, Midorima tetap tidak mau kerjaannya ditambah-tambah. Walaupun sering disakiti oleh atasan, tapi jika hal itu bisa menciptakan kebahagiaan bersama, apa boleh buat.

Lengkungan kecil terpatri di bibirnya. "Sudah diputuskan."

.

.

.

Mobil hitam metalik bermanuever lincah mengiris jalur arteri. Tanpa deru menepi kearah pusat perbelanjaan. Melintasi deretan mobil dalam gelap. Matanya sibuk mencari _spot_ kosong. Seorang pria berseragam hitam mengangkat tangan, memberi sinyal dan mengarahkannya menuju lokasi. Akashi Seijuuro mendapat tempat diujung. Namun itu kabar baik, karena dekat dengan pintu masuk.

Pertemuannya hari ini dengan penjual _MP3 Player_ sudah ditetapkan, didepan toko buku di lantai satu. Cukup dua kali naik eskalator, atau mengantri di depan lift. Akashi melangkah ke tangga jalan.

Pukul sepuluh, Mall sudah diisi oleh orang-orang dengan berbagai usia dan atensi masing-masing. Datang untuk memenuhi kepuasan pribadi. Belanja, sekedar lihat-lihat karena belum punya uang, atau memenuhi kebutuhan rumah tangga.

Akashi beda. Ia tak pernah datang ke Mall untuk belanja. Kalau pun harus, tujuannya pasti toko buku untuk mencari refrensi bisnis model baru. Itu juga jarang-jarang.

Dan hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk cuti dan bertemu dengan seseorang di toko buku. Menurut informasi yang dikumpulkannya, Kuroko Tetsuya suka membaca. Jika tempat perjanjiannya sungguhan toko buku, seharusnya kekasih idaman hati itu akan menghabiskan waktu lama disana. Akashi sudah menyiapkan libur untuk itu. Sesekali jadi _stalker_ juga tak apa, zaman sudah berubah.

"Terimakasih- _ssu_ , aku akan hubungi Kurokocchi kalau mau pesan barang lagi!"

Akashi mengerutkan dahi. Anak siapa yang berani peluk-peluk Kuroko macam bocah merajuk minta dibelikan boneka. Belum tahu siapa yang berdiri _sendiri_ disini dia.

"Iya, Kise-kun. Lepaskan aku," korbannya berusaha menjauhkan diri, tapi dilihat dari ekspresi, ia tampak ikhlas.

Akashi mengenal keduanya. Ia berani bertaruh, pemuda bersurai kuning alay itu akan gemetar setelah menyadari keberadaannya.

Masih dalam pelukan anak ayam, manik biru menangkap satu orang terhormat berdiri sendiri di depan eskalator. Anehnya, orang-orang yang lewat tidak protes, malah rela menyingkir agar tidak menubruk. "Ah, Akashi-kun,"

"Eh?" pemuda bersurai kuning menoleh, tangannya refleks terlepas dari bahu Kuroko.

"Ini pelanggan _reseller_ -ku, Akashi-kun. Namanya Kise-kun." Kuroko sopan.

Akashi mengulas senyum, "Oh, halo, Kise-kun."

"Dia sama sepertiku. Sambil menunggu lamaran kerjanya di respon perusahaan, ia membantu jualan." jelas Kuroko tersenyum, melirik sang pelanggan yang berdiri tegap sambil menggores senyum.

"Wah, begitu, ya..." gumam Akashi, lalu meraih ponsel dari sakunya.

Akashi pernah bertanya pada Kuroko, kenapa lelaki itu tidak mencari kerja dan memilih untuk berjualan. Dengan tenang, Kuroko menjawab, bahwa ia sudah mengirim surat lamaran ke beberapa perusahaan namun belum ada tanggapan. Sambil menunggu, Kuroko membantu kakaknya berjualan di online shop.

Dan ia tidak menyangka alasan yang sama berlaku pada si anak ayam. "Halo, Momoi, segera hapus nama Kise Ryouta di daftar pegawai. Itu saja, terimakasih."

"A-Ah, jangan-Akashicchi!" tangan Kise meraih angin, Akashi keburu geser posisi.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" pertanyaan Kuroko membuat keduanya saling lirik.

Akashi menyorot tajam. "Kenapa kau ada disini, Kise?"

"A-aku," Kise menggaruk wajah, "keluar sebentar..."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan marah. Sebab aku sudah minta Momoi untuk mengetik surat pemecatanmu."

"Huueee...! Jangan, Akashicchi! Aku bercandaaaa...!" Kise menangis, entah pura-pura atau akting. Yang pasti hatinya tergores.

Sejumlah pejalan kaki melirik, ada yang sambil berbisik. Sadar, Kise langsung kembali normal. Otaknya cukup cerdas untuk menerka maksud Akashi lewat tatapannya. "Baiklah- _ssu_. Aku duluan, Kurokocchi, terimakasih, ya!"

Mereka menatap punggung yang berlalu, hilang ditelan pengunjung. Kuroko memecah hening diantara mereka. "Akashi-kun kenal dengan Kise-kun?"

"Ya, sedikit."

"Sedikit?"

"Aku mau cari buku, Kuroko-kun. Kau mau ikut?" pantofel hitam mengkilat dibias cahaya polikromatik. Akashi beranjak masuk ke dalam toko buku.

"Oh, kebetulan, aku juga mau cari buku," sahut Kuroko mengekor. "Tapi kita harus selesaikan transaksi dulu, Akashi-kun."

"Aku belanja dulu, nanti kamu tidak punya kembalian."

"Tidak, hari ini aku bawa uang lebih."

"Aku mau cari buku dulu,"

"Tunggu dulu, Akashi-kun,"

Akashi refleks memutar tubuh. Kuroko segera menghentikan gerakan. Satu langkah ia berjalan, dahinya pasti menubruk wajah Akashi. Bertindak preventif, Kuroko mundur selangkah.

"Hari ini kamu banyak bicara, Kuroko-kun."

"Ma-maaf,"

.

.

.

' **Sukses Jadi Pengusaha Muda** '

' **Cara** **Gila** **Tingkatkan** **Keuntungan** **Bisnis** **Anda** '

' **Metode** **Baru** **Bangun** **Perusahaanmu** '

' **Pikat** **Hati** **si** **Dia** **dengan** **Auramu** '

Akashi mengernyit. Sejak kapan pegawai toko membiarkan buku remaja pubertas menyasar di rak buku bisnis. Sampul gradasi ungu-pink jelas bertolak belakangan dengan buku minim warna macam buku-buku khas _entepreuneur_. Kalau tidak hitam-putih, ya hitam. Atau putih. Kalau tidak, ya campuran kedua warna tersebut plus garis merah disisi kiri sampul. Akashi mendecak remeh, tapi tangannya menarik buku tersebut.

Bersikap tenang agar tak seorang pun curiga dengan buku yang ia baca.

' _Jika kamu seorang S, sebaiknya kamu menahan diri. Selalu bersikap lembut ah padanya_.'

' _Jika dia seorang M, kamu hanya perlu jadi dirimu sendiri_.'

Akashi membanting buku. Sejak kapan kalimat tidak senonoh seperti itu dijual bebas di tempat umum seperti ini.

Satu sel syaraf tersambung ke otak. Ia penasaran juga. Apa Kuroko seorang **M**?

Kalau iya, dan dirinya _absolutely_ S, maka mereka pasangan serasi. Sejati hidup sampai mati. Tanpa perlu merasa tersakiti, keduanya pasti menikmati.

Kulit pucat dari tangan ringkih menarik buku, dan meraihnya. Si pemegang buku berdiri, bersisian dengannya.

"Akashi-kun suka buku ini?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

Langit seakan runtuh. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini? Imejnya jelas rusak. Hancur lebur karena sebuah buku nyasar. Akashi mulai khawatir, Kuroko akan mencap dirinya sebagai remaja labil yang termakan cinta monyet.

Bagaimana kalau Kuroko mulai _illfeel_ padanya? Bagaimana jika di detik ini, Kuroko menatap horor kearahnya sambil berbalik dan lari tak tentu arah diselingi _backsound_ _kuch_ _kuch_ _hota_ _hai_? Akashi tak sanggup.

"Kebetulan, aku juga sedang cari buku ini,"

Akashi terkejut tapi sengaja disembunyikan.

"Aku keliling mencarinya, tak kusangka ada disini. Buku ini _best_ _seller_ , sisa satu stok di toko ini. Syukurlah Akashi-kun menemukannya."

Buku semacam itu... best seller...?

Dunia sudah terbalik. Akashi yakin penulisnya mengantuk. Dan penerbitnya mabuk.

"Kuroko-kun suka baca itu?" tanya Akashi, waspada dalam hati.

"Aku sedang suka baca buku pengembangan diri," jawab Kuroko tenang.

Sekarang Akashi mulai khawatir. Akan berkembang kearah mana kah Kuroko Tetsuya-nya yang polos setelah membaca buku sado-maso seperti itu.

"Terimakasih, Akashi-kun. Aku mau cari buku yang lain dulu,"

Akashi mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Ia tertawa kecil. Kemudian tangannya menarik sejumlah buku bersampul putih-hitam di rak. Menggenggamnya, lalu melangkah menuju bangku disudut toko, bergabung dengan pengunjung lain.

Akashi memandang lurus, namun tak menatap. Ia menghela nafas ringan. Seharusnya ia menikmati, tapi urat syarafnya tak mau lepas dari kantor. Begadang untuk menyelesaikan tugas bukan ide baik. Kreativitas tak muncul disana. Ia tidak fit. Memikirkan terobosan baru untuk memajukan perusahaan tak bisa dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini.

Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Tidak Midorima, tidak dirinya. Apalagi Kuroko yang suci tanpa dosa, kerjaannya hanya menjual barang. Juga bukan Momoi yang sangat bekerja keras beberapa hari ini.

Ia menghela nafas lagi, mulai percaya dirinya sudah tua karena terlalu banyak melenguh. Ditatapnya tiga buku dengan judul berbeda tersebut. Detik itu ia mendapat jawaban.

Akashi mengeluarkan ponsel, menekan sebuah kontak, lalu menempelkan ke telinga.

" _Akashi, dimana kau? Kenapa tidak jawab teleponku dari tadi?_ "

Akashi mengulas senyum tipis, "Mungkin sebentar lagi aku kembali."

Suara disebrang melega. " _Ditunggu_. _Ada_ _banyak_ _hal_ _yang_ _ingin_ _kulaporkan_ _padamu_."

Merasa derap langkah mendekat, Akashi mengangkat kepala, seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya tak mengisyaratkan apa pun. Tapi pandangannya menatap lurus manik _ruby_ Akashi. Keduanya berusaha menerka, apa yang tersembunyi dibalik mata.

"Maaf, Midorima, aku cuti hari ini." dan ponsel langsung disakukan.

" _Hei! Tunggu dulu, Akashi-_!"

Kuroko menghampiri, mendarat disamping Akashi. Dua buah buku digenggam kedua tangannya. Kepalanya separuh terangkat, ingin menatap tapi enggan. "Akashi-kun tidak kerja?"

"Aku minta libur." jawab Akashi tenang. Sungguh tenang, mendapati kenyataan bahwa kekasih idaman rela duduk disisinya. Keresahannya sirna sesaat.

"Maaf karena meminta untuk bertemu di jam kerjamu," sahut Kuroko menarik tali tas selempangnya, membuka resleting, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam.

MP3 player bentuk kubus.

"Kuroko-kun selalu meminta bertemu di jam kerja, kan? Tidak masalah. Aku lebih suka begini dari pada harus lewat kurir."

Akashi tidak membuang pandang seperti Kuroko yang berusaha sibuk meneliti deretan huruf diatas kertas milik seorang pengunjung disampingnya. Manik merahnya masih menatap Kuroko, menunggu respon si penjual.

Akashi meraih barang pesanan, mengeluarkan sejumlah uang-melipatnya, kemudian disodorkan kearah Kuroko.

Kuroko menoleh, senyum tipis terulas, "Akashi-kun selalu membayar lebih. Menurut perhitungan, semua itu sudah pas untuk membayar satu MP3 ini,"

Akashi mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak meminta kembalian."

"Tapi Akashi-kun berhak memiliki ini tanpa bayaran, aku serius."

"Tidak, aku bayar."

"Jangan, Akashi-kun, aku tidak mau,"

"Kau harus mau, Kuroko-kun,"

"Tidak,"

"Ayolah,"

"Jangan memaksaku, Akashi-kun, ambil saja."

Salah paham. Daripada membuat orang curiga atas percakapan mereka, Akashi mengalah saja. Jeda sejenak sebelum bibirnya melengkung. "Kalau begitu, aku ambil. Tapi aku ingin berterimakasih pada Kuroko-kun."

"Ah, tidak, Akashi-kun tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Terimalah rasa terimakasihku, Kuroko-kun." ada nada paksa terselip disana.

"Baik..."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau?"

Awalnya Kuroko kira Akashi akan menggiringnya ke kedai makanan, bioskop, atau tempat _mainstream_ sejenisnya. Tapi lebih ke ruangan besar dengan cahaya temaram. Setiap lampu hanya untuk menerangi satu meja dibawahnya. Terkesan suram karena isinya pria gagah bertampang seram. Bisa diterka dari lelaki berkulit gelap yang berdiri di meja kasir. Suaranya berat ketika menyapa Akashi.

Seorang pria berotot melempar tongkat, Akashi menangkap. Ia tertawa lebar sementara Akashi mengambil posisi disebrang meja. Seorang lelaki berambut kuning meletakkan _triangle_ diatas meja beralas karpet hitam. Sejumlah bola disusun dalam rongganya.

"Aku satu sampai tujuh, kau sisanya, Nebuya-san," sahut Akashi membungkukkan tubuh. Ia meletakkan bola putih searah tongkatnya.

Kuroko hanya melihat, mengamati gerakan Akashi. Ia yakin kepala yang persis diarahkan tepat diatas stik itu-kedua mata yang menatap lurus kearah susunan bola yang ditata oleh triangle-pasti memasang konsentrasi super. Ia tak sanggup mengganggu fokus lelaki itu. Entah kenapa, Kuroko seperti melihat orang lain. Akashi yang _lain_.

Begitu-

-menawan.

Suara benturan mengubah ruang menjadi sunyi. Setiap mata menyelidiki arah tubrukan bola. Impuls berlaku pada setiap bola-Kuroko menghitungnya, berjumlah lima belas. Satu bola berwarna orens masuk ke lubang, diikuti tiga bola yang lain. Penonton mendecak kagum, pun Kuroko sendiri. Lelaki bersurai merah mencari posisi, mengarahkan tongkatnya pada bola putih diatas meja sekali lagi.

"Hei, kau mau coba?"

Suara baritone menyapa. Ia adalah pria seram yang berjaga di meja kasir tadi.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Ti-tidak, aku tidak bisa main _billiard_..."

"Che," pria itu memukul dahi, menggeser poni bersurai biru tua. "Tak kusangka Akashi membawa bocah kesini,"

Tersinggung, Kuroko buka mulut. "Maaf, tapi aku sudah besar."

"Apanya? Aku yakin didalam sana tidak besar." sahut si pria melangkah ke sudut ruangan, ia menarik sebuah tongkat didalam guci. "Tenang saja, ini gampang," sahutnya seraya melempar stik.

Kuroko menangkap dengan kedua tangan-nyaris jatuh. Ia tak menyangka stik billiard yang tipis ini ternyata seberat tongkat pramuka.

"Namaku Aomine Daiki, kau?" si pria berkulit gelap menata bola ditengah meja, menggunakan triangle untuk menyusunnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," jawabnya sopan. Ia masih belum mengambil posisi meski Aomine sudah siap disisi meja. "Aku tidak tahu cara mainnya, Aomine-kun."

"Sudah berdiri saja didepan sana, nanti kuajari."

Dibawah cahaya lampu, Kuroko Tetsuya menatap miris kearah susunan segitiga bola dipusat meja. Berusaha tenang, khawatir akan ditertawakan. Ia hanya perlu membungkuk, lalu menyodok bola. Ya, hanya membungkuk dan menyodok. Itu saja.

"Kau boleh jalan duluan,"

Meskipun lawannya bilang begitu, Kuroko masih belum bisa percaya diri. Ia membungkukkan tubuh-mengingat gerakan Akashi yang diamatinya tadi. Meniru bagaimana tangan kanan menggenggam stik, dan tangan kiri sebagai petunjuk arah. Ia hanya perlu memberi gaya pada stik, lalu mendorongnya. Berikutnya serahkan pada hukum kekekalan momentum.

Bola putih menumbuk, menggeser tiga buah bola. Kuroko berdiri tegak. Ia telah melakukannya. Ia sudah menjalankan tugasnya.

"Oi, oi," Aomine menyahut, "keluarkan tenagamu, dong."

Manik biru muda mengintai. Bola berwarna merah berhenti berotasi tepat diambang lubang di sisi kiri tengah. Tanggung sekali.

"Kau pasti ingin mengangkat mejanya agar bola itu masuk, kan, Kuroko-kun?" sahut sebuah suara. "Tapi itu tak mungkin. Ini meja marmer, kau takkan sanggup mengangkatnya sendirian."

Kuroko menoleh, "Akashi-kun..." lalu melirik kearah satu meja di belakangnya. Seorang pria berotot sedang dielus kepalanya oleh dua orang lelaki disekitarnya.

"Giliranku," sahut Aomine mengambil alih. Menyodok, menjebloskan dua buah bola nomor sembilan dan dua belas. Mencari posisi nyaman lagi, lalu mengulang gaya yang sama.

Hingga enam bola sudah dimasukkan, bola putih menubruk bola hijau, berotasi membentur dinding meja. Tak satu pun masuk. Giliran Kuroko.

Berpose sama, Kuroko bisa mendengar kekehan Akashi. Memasang fokus layaknya profesional, Kuroko konsentrasi penuh-mengabaikan ejekan dibelakangnya. Sangat tinggi tingkat ketelitiannya pada stik dan bola putih, hingga sesuatu menarik pinggulnya.

Kemudian perutnya diangkat, punggungnya ditekan.

"Posisi bungkukmu saja sudah salah," sahut pelaku-pelecehan-lalu meraih dagunya. "Lurus, seperti ini,"

Pupil mata Kuroko melebar. Sementara Akashi mengambil alih kuasa tubuhnya, ia berusaha menyembunyikan degup jantung yang berdetak ganda. Menahan nafas agar tak salah tingkah.

"Genggam seperti ini,"

Akashi mengoreksi letak jarinya, tapi Kuroko tak peduli. Ia hanya tak bisa memalingkan wajah dari meja beralas karpet hijau didepannya.

Akashi membungkuk, merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengatur posisi lengan kiri Kuroko. Tenggorokannya geli, pucuk rambut Akashi menggelitiknya.

"Fokus pada arah bola-"

Kuroko tak tahu lagi. Mana bisa fokus lagi sementara ada orang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Nah, coba,"

Merasa tubuhnya sudah _free_ , Kuroko mengayunkan lengan. Menyodok bola putih dan menumbuknya ke bola bernomor dua. Masuk ke lubang ujung kanan dengan mulus tanpa benturan sisi meja.

Setiap penonton tertawa. Beberapa diantara mereka mulai menyemangati. Kuroko mencari posisi, lalu melakukan hal yang sama diajarkan Akashi.

Memberi gaya dorong pada benda dengan cara mengayunkan lengan, menciptakan tumbukan. Dibalas dengan gaya aksi reaksi oleh bola ungu yang memutar membentur dinding meja, terus berotasi hingga kelajuannya nol.

Tidak masuk. Dan Aomine merebut giliran.

Singkat kata, delapan bola sudah dijebolkan oleh Aomine. Kuroko tak punya kesempatan main lagi. Tiga orang pria yang hanya menonton kini menghampirinya. Menepuk punggungnya, lalu menawarkan untuk minum bersama. Karena masih kecil dan polos, Kuroko menolak sopan.

"Apa Kuroko-kun menikmatinya?" tanya Akashi ketika kawan-kawannya menjeda kegiatan mereka untuk menyambut Kuroko.

Kuroko spontan menunduk. "Y-ya..."

"Mau pulang?"

.

.

.

Akashi berjalan selangkah didepannya. Kuroko menolak beriringan. Kejadian di tempat billiard tadi cukup membuatnya gelisah. Terlalu dekat dengan Akashi Seijuuro bukan ide baik.

Sejak itu, ia merasa enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hanya mengiyakan apa pun yang Akashi katakan, tanpa mencernanya. Gelisah, ia merasa tak nyaman.

"Masuklah, Kuroko-kun,"

Kuroko yakin dirinya tenggelam. Bahkan ketika Akashi mengarahkannya ke _basement_ , ia dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Datang naik bis, pulang naik lamborgini. Kuroko yakin dirinya diculik pria ganas yang kaya raya.

"Maaf, aku bisa pulang sendiri, Akashi-kun." kalimat itu sesungguhnya berasal dari tekanan dalam hati.

"Biar kuantar, Kuroko-kun,"

"Tidak, tak perlu." kali ini bukan hanya dari tekanan hati, tapi akses bicaranya juga tertekan.

Padahal Kuroko yakin kakinya bebas. Tak terbelenggu oleh rantai dalam bentuk apa pun. Tapi kenapa begitu berat untuk melangkah? Berbalik dari sang pelanggan saja sulit.

Kuroko menulikan pendengaran. Apatis meski Akashi memanggilnya berkali-kali. Ia hanya perlu bergegas untuk mendorong pintu kaca, kembali ke Mall, dan mencari jalan alternatif untuk pulang. Lewat pintu timur, mungkin bisa.

"Hei,"

Kuroko tak yakin langkahnya berhenti. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk mencapai pintu kaca.

"Maafkan aku, Kuroko-kun. Seharusnya aku tak mengajakmu kesana..."

Padahal lelaki itu hanya memanggil. Tapi tubuhnya refleks mematuh.

Kuroko menelan ludah. Melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Telapak tangan kiri menekan kardus, cutter di tangan kanan mengiris-memotongnya menjadi dua bagian. Yang berukuran lebih besar diambil. Dua kotak berukuran sama diletakkan diatasnya. Mayuzumi Chihiro menekan kardus-melipatnya mengikuti pola sebuah kotak yang menjadi isi paketnya.

Tangan kanannya merobek solatip, lalu ditempelkan-menahan dua lipatannya. Ia melirik kearah seorang lelaki di tengah ruangan, terusik karena bunyi gaduh dari remahan keripik yang dikunyah pelaku. "Tetsuya... tidak sopan."

Tapi yang dipanggil tidak merespon. Kepalanya masih lurus menghadap tivi. Jarinya terus menekan tombol remote, tanpa singgah lebih dari dua detik disetiap _channel_ nya.

"Kau akan merusaknya, Tetsuya,"

Tangannya meraih sepotong astor, mengunyahnya dengan keras. Mengambil lagi, dan terpeleset. Jarinya membentur toples kaca, menimbulkan bunyi denting berfrekuensi tinggi.

Mayuzumi beranjak, meraih paksa remote dari tangan si pembuat gaduh, menekan tombol merah-lalu mendirikan toples. Memungut isi, dan kembali memasukkannya. Ia mendengus keras sembari meletakkannya pada rak disamping tivi.

"Jangan diambil, kak. Aku lapar,"

Mayuzumi kembali menunaikan aktivitas, "Sana turun dan makan nasi, jangan ngemil saja,"

"Aku tidak nafsu makan," jawab Kuroko menoleh.

Mayuzumi meletakkan kotak cokelat diatas meja, lalu beranjak keluar ruangan. Mata Kuroko Tetsuya mengintainya, hingga sosok itu menghilang dibalik gordyn. Ia celingukan, mencari wujud persegi panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan sejumlah tonjolan diatasnya-remote tivi. Belakangan kakaknya suka iseng mengganggu kegiatannya.

Tak terlihat dimana pun, nalurinya mengambil alih. Pasti sang kakak membawanya lagi. Televisi tabung yang terkenal sepuluh tahun lalu selalu menjadi kawannya dikala sedih mau pun susah ini, memiliki tombol _power_ yang tak lagi berfungsi. Mengaktifkannya harus lewat remote. Tanpa remote tivi, Kuroko merasa hampa.

Pintu dibuka, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi membawa sepiring makanan ditangannya. Kuroko mengalih pandang. Mayuzumi duduk dihadapannya, tangannya menyendok nasi, lalu mengarahkan ke mulutnya.

Kuroko masih belum memandang.

"Serius, kamu tidak perlu membantuku berjualan lagi, Tetsuya. Jadi cepat buka mulutmu,"

Bukan pertama kalinya bagi Mayuzumi. Ini sudah hari ke lima belas untuk si adik tercinta berhenti menanggapi pembeli dan memutuskan untuk uring-uringan di kamar. Kalau makan maunya disuapin, kalau tidak-kelakuan buruk entah darimana keluar begitu saja. Padahal mengajarkan sopan santun butuh waktu bertahun-tahun, tapi sifat buruk menindasnya dalam waktu singkat. Sesungguhnya Mayuzumi sudah siap menjadi ayah, ia sudah khatam cara mendidik anak.

"Kemarin kamu tidak makan, Tetsuya, kalau kamu sakit itu malah meyusahkan."

Kalau sudah diungkit masalah penyakit, adik tersayangnya seperti kerasukan. Sifatnya tiga ratus lima puluh sembilan derajat berubah. Tetsuya yang hidup dengannya sejak kecil adalah anak teladan dan mandiri. Ia tidak akan menatap dirinya dengan mata berbinar sambil mengucapkan kalimat tak senonoh, "Maka kakak harus memaksaku membuka mulut, nah, aku ingin tahu bagaimana lagi cara kakak, hmm,"

"Makan sendiri." Mayuzumi menurunkan piring.

"Tidak mau,"

"Jangan manja."

"Manjakan aku, kakak,"

Mayuzumi ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke lantai, namun tak kuasa karena masih sayang diri. Ia tak pernah melihat adik polosnya menggigit jari sambil mengedipkan mata kearahnya. Tidak pernah sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Minggu pertama, adiknya kuper seketika. Menjadi pendiam dan lebih suka tidur. Minggu kedua, sifat yang sangat berbanding terbalik menyeruak keluar ketika ia membangunkannya di siang hari-tiba-tiba si adik minta dipuaskan. Hal itu membuat Mayuzumi tak pulang kerumah sampai malam tiba.

Pelan-pelan masuk ke kamar, Tetsuya sudah terlelap. Wajahnya sama, tenang seolah tak berdosa. Mayuzumi melupakan mimpi buruknya, dan ikut tidur disamping sang adik. Ketika bangun di pagi harinya, ia mendapati Kuroko Tetsuya terbaring diatas tubuhnya tanpa-selimut. Mayuzumi selalu ingin melupakan adegan itu.

"Tetsuya," terselip nada peringatan.

"Apa, kakakku sayang?"

Mayuzumi tak pernah sayang-sayangan pada keluarganya sejak kecil, tapi si adik tiba-tiba mengobarkan perang saudara. Sebagai kakak yang bijaksana, ia tahu bagaimana harus bertindak. "Ayolah,"

"Eh? Ayo? Ayo itu?" tiba-tiba si adik membuka kancing kemejanya. "Baiklah, aku sudah siap, kakak,"

"Kakak selalu sayang Tetsuya, makanya Tetsuya harus tetap sehat supaya kita bisa bersama terus ya? Ayo makan,"

Mayuzumi berani bersumpah, ini kali pertama ada kata 'sayang' dalam kalimatnya.

Kuroko perlahan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan sebuah sendok mendarat memasuki mulutnya. Mengunyah halus tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Mayuzumi mengulas senyum. Ternyata ini anak hanya merindukan kasih sayang. Seingatnya ia tak sibuk, dan tak pernah tidur sebelum adiknya tidur. Momen ini dijadikannya sebagai intropeksi diri.

"Kalau begitu..."

Wajah itu menunduk, Mayuzumi cemas akan keputusannya.

"Kalau begitu, kakak harus membuktikan bahwa kakak sungguhan menyayangiku," gumamnya pelan. Wajahnya memandang ke dinding, sesekali matanya melirik.

Dari semua adegan romance picisan, inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu. Cuplikan murahan yang selalu ingin dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Jarinya mengeraskan pegangan pada sendok, mengendalikan diri. "Ba-bagaimana...?" sesungguhnya ia tak perlu bertanya.

Kedua lengan Kuroko bertumpu diatas bahunya. Ia tak pernah menciptakan gaya tarik untuk mendekatkan kepala si adik. Dahi mereka bertaut, Mayuzumi bisa merasakan suhu hangat adiknya. Ia yakin Tetsuya akan segera kena demam kalau masih mempertahankan sifat jeleknya.

Kuroko mengendus hidung si kakak, matanya dipejamkan.

Mayuzumi tidak menutup mata. Ia juga tidak menolak. Hanya menatap lurus kearah wajah tanpa jarak dihadapannya, sambil berucap pelan. "Kalau Tetsuya sudah siap, ceritakan saja semuanya..."

Diluar dugaannya, si adik tidak terguncang. Masih memejamkan mata, dan bernafas menggelitik kulit wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kakak." jawab Kuroko tenang.

"Makanya kan tadi sudah kubilang, kalau sudah siap saja." sahut Mayuzumi, tak bergerak meski seinci.

"Aku siap. Untuk kakak, aku siap," Kuroko mengendus lagi.

"Lalu ada apa? Sejak pulang dari toko buku itu, biasanya kamu akan begadang untuk baca buku,"

"Oh, iya, aku belum membacanya, ya?" bibir Kuroko disentuhkan-meski sekilas.

"Kamu tidak perlu memaksakan diri lagi, Tetsuya. Biar aku saja yang mengurus bisnis ini,"

Sesungguhnya, detak jantung Mayuzumi mulai berubah tak menentu. Kelakuan singkat adiknya memberi tegangan super tinggi untuk menjepit nyali ketahanan pria pada jiwanya.

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia juga tidak bergerak. Matanya masih terpejam. Tapi Mayuzumi tahu, ia sedang bernafas tenang. Berusaha, lebih tepatnya. Sang kakak tahu adiknya sadar, dan selalu dalam keadaan sadar.

"Apa yang terjadi, Tetsuya?" tanya Mayuzumi waspada. Namun si adik masih belum menjawab. Ia frustasi sesaat, ingin pergi tapi tak mampu. Ingin mengalihkan tapi tak sanggup. Mengira sang adik ketiduran, Mayuzumi mengecup singkat ranum adiknya.

Kuroko Tetsuya membelakak. Mata mereka bertemu. Yang bermanik kelabu menatap tenang, pupil dari manik biru muda melebar-lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

Mayuzumi berani bersumpah, ia tak melakukan apa pun lagi, selain sang adik mendorong tubuhnya jatuh. Tetsuya bertubuh kecil dan ringkih, Mayuzumi tak protes untuk menahan beban diatasnya. Kulit mereka sudah tak lagi menyatu. Kuroko Tetsuya menatapnya.

"Aku... takut..."

Melihatnya menundukkan kepala, Mayuzumi refleks mengangkat kedua tangannya-sekedar menransfer hangat pada kedua pipi sang adik.

"Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi..."

Mayuzumi ingin terjun sekarang. Gara-gara melibatkan si adik dalam pekerjaan, psikologisnya mengalami gangguan. Ia ingin minta maaf, tapi bicara pun tak sanggup. Saking merasa berdosa.

"Aku takut..."

Siapa peduli dengan hubungan darah. Mayuzumi sudah lebih dari bersalah. Ia membuka mulut, "Ma-maafkan aku, Tetsuya, maaf-" dan kedua tangannya menarik wajah sang adik, membentur dinding ranum dengan bibirnya. Lidahnya menjeblos paksa, menginvasi milik adiknya.

Kata drama di tivi, ciuman bisa menenangkan perasaan orang. Mayuzumi ingin membuktikannya sendiri-meski pada adik sendiri. Ia semakin merasa berdosa, telah merenggut kepolosan sang adik. Akan dibenam di bak mandi atau dilempar dari atap oleh Tetsuya nanti, ia sudah siap menerimanya.

Benang saliva masih mengikat kedua mulut yang kini menjarak. Keduanya memburu nafas. Mayuzumi membeliak, adiknya menangis.

Apa kau tahu kenapa manusia memiliki dua tangan?

Mayuzumi kehilangan harapan. Ia akan gunakan fungsi dua tangan manusia untuk mencekik lehernya sendiri.

Kuroko Tetsuya membenam wajah diatas dadanya. Tangannya meremas kedua lengan sang kakak. Suara serak mengganti irama datarnya. "Aku takut-sampai jatuh cinta padanya, kakak-"

Mayuzumi tak punya kekuatan untuk terkejut lagi. Ia menatap kosong langit-langit.

Sialan...

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, kakak...?"

Bagaimana ia bisa menenangkan adiknya, sementara dirinya sekarang dihujam ribuan pisau.

.

.

.

Satsuki Momoi bukannya cari perhatian, ia memang peduli. Geret halus dibalik jari dari ponsel yang ditempel di telinga Akashi membuatnya gundah. Kulit itu sudah tergores beberapa kali, kadang sang bos memintanya untuk menjadi tangan sementara. Menggantikan Akashi mengambil dokumen, membuang sampah, bahkan pernah diminta untuk menandatangani sebuah persetujuan penting.

Benda itu dilepas, Momoi menyorot tajam. Jari tengah Akashi kena lagi. Goresan di casing ponsel pintarnya lagi-lagi melukai kulit sang atasan. Momoi berkali-kali menyarankan untuk melindunginya dengan plester, tapi tak digubris. Ia juga sudah membelikan Akashi casing baru berkualitas tinggi, tapi tak kunjung diganti.

"Aku mau hadir di presentasi proposal sponsorship, kapan, Momoi?"

"Eh? Ya..." Momoi mengusap layar tablet-dibelikan Akashi seminggu lalu. Jadwal pribadi sang bos beserta catatan perusahaan tersimpan di memori gadget terbaru super mahal-Momoi sendiri tak paham tiba-tiba Akashi memberikannya benda ini. Dengan alibi untuk mempermudah pekerjaan. "Sepuluh menit lagi, sih... Tapi Midorin sudah menanganinya."

"Ayo kesana," ujar Akashi tenang, tapi mutlak.

Momoi mengangguk pelan. Ia melangkah seirama dengan Akashi, namun tidak beriringan. Terlalu segan untuk mendekat. Ia merasa canggung, entah karena apa. Semakin hari bosnya semakin rajin. Turut berpartisipasi meski bukan bagiannya. Selalu ingin membantu walau diluar jadwal.

Contohnya hari ini. Midorima Shintaro memintanya untuk beristirahat, tapi Akashi bersikeras untuk hadir pada presentasi sebuah organisasi yang mengajukan sponsor ke perusahaan. Perintah absolutnya tak terbantahkan, sang wakil akhirnya menurut.

Midorima menghampiri seorang lelaki berkacamata, "Pihak tertinggi di perusahaan ini akan hadir dalam presentasi kalian. Jadi, lakukan yang terbaik,"

"Ba-baik..." jawabnya membungkuk patah-patah.

Momoi mengambil posisi disamping Akashi, duduk setelah meletakkan sebuah tablet diatas meja. Midorima menyodorkan sebuah proposal, Momoi segera mengulur tangan, lalu meneliti isinya-sekali lagi. Usai dipastikan sempurna, ia menggesernya-meletakkan di posisi nyaman Akashi.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepala setelah melihat goresan pada dua jari yang langsung dikepal-dijadikan tumpuan pada pelipis. Momoi tahu laki-laki harus kuat, tapi Akashi baginya terlalu memaksakan diri. Menjadi jarang istirahat, tapi masih tetap sering terima panggilan masuk. Biasanya setelah ditelepon akan langsung keluar dengan berbagai alasan, sekarang keluar untuk mengecek kinerja pegawai.

Midorima menarik kursi, duduk disamping Akashi. "Tumben kau mau ikut presentasi seperti ini, nodayo."

"Semua hal penting disini, Midorima. Dan aku memang ingin tahu bagaimana kalian menangani sponsorship." jawab Akashi santai.

"Baiklah. Mereka anak SMA, mengadakan acara festival budaya, lomba akademik dan non akademik, juga hiburan-yah, seperti kau lihat, mereka memasang harga yang tinggi."

Akashi tidak membuka lembaran berjudul 'Rencana Anggaran' yang disinggung wakilnya, lebih ke latar belakang dan tujuan kegiatan.

"Mereka punya tiga kategori sponsor, dan semuanya harga tinggi juga, nodayo. Aku penasaran apa mereka bisa merayu kita atau tidak." ujar Midorima menaikkan letak kacamata.

Presentasi dimulai, dua orang lelaki berdiri didepan. Slide pada layar proyektor dikendalikan oleh seorang gadis bersurai cokelat, ia menjadi operator pada laptopnya. Sementara si lelaki berkacamata mengenalkan diri, Momoi bersiap mencatat diatas layar tablet barunya.

"Kami dari Seirin High School, saya Hyuuga Junpei, selaku ketua pelaksana acara, dan ini Kiyoshi Teppei, koordinator Hubungan Masyarakat, yang disana Aida Riko sebagai sekretaris acara-"

"Langsung saja." kalimat singkat Akashi mengintimidasi.

Kepala bagian Publikasi dan Pemasaran menarik sebungkus makanan ringan, merobek plastiknya, lalu melahap isinya. Midorima menyikut lelaki bersurai ungu. Akashi melirik kearah yang bersangkutan-dengan isyarat untuk menjaga sikap.

"Ingat, kau penanggung jawab disini, perhatikan mereka dan jaga sikap. Akashi ada disini,"

Nadanya malas, Murasakibara Atsushi menggigit satu keripik pertama dan terakhirnya. "Heee, tumben Aka-chin mau ikut disini..."

"Diam dan perhatikan mereka, Murasakibara. Jangan sampai salah membuat keputusan." ujar Midorima, nadanya serius.

"Tapi Aka-chin ada disini, serahkan saja padanya, Mido-chin..."

Akashi menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai pemangku dagu. Matanya menatap lurus kearah layar proyektor, juga mengamati gerak-gerik presentator.

"Ada tiga kriteria sponsorship yang kami ajukan disini. Pertama, Platinum, pihak tersangkut memberi sponsor berupa uang tujuh puluh lima persen dari rencana anggaran. Dan kami akan memberikan _space_ logo sponsor pada sebelas spanduk dengan ukuran-"

Akashi membalik halaman proposal, meneliti tulisan berjudul 'Perjanjian Kerjasama Sponsorship'. Platinum, 75 persen dari anggaran sebesar seratus juta. Gold, 50 persen. Dan Silver, 25 persen. Kegiatan mereka tak buruk, tapi Akashi butuh kepastian.

Berikutnya adalah sesi tanya-jawab. Ketiga orang didepan berdiri tegak. Yang satu berusaha tersenyum, yang satu meremas rok sambil menundukkan kepala, dan yang satunya lagi menyunggingkan senyum menunggu tanggapan.

Midorima menoleh kearah sang bos, meminta Akashi mengambil alih komando tugas Murasakibara.

Akashi men _scroll_ layar tablet atas inisiatif sekretarisnya. Mencari kesalahan penting yang ditangkap Momoi lewat catatannya.

Pertanyaan pertama dan harus ditanyakan, "Mengapa kami harus menyeponsori kalian?"

Ketiganya mengulas senyum, tampak sudah menyiapkan jawaban sejak lama.

"-Padahal tanpa acara kalian, perusahaan ini akan tetap maju."

Sesungguhnya kalimat kedua tak perlu dilontarkan. Dua diantara siswa didepan mulai luntur senyumannya.

Dijawab dengan antusias, Akashi mulai dengan pertanyaan yang lain, "Bukan hanya untuk perusahaan, tapi apa keuntungan untuk setiap pegawai perusahaan yang mendukung terlaksananya kegiatan kalian?"

Midorima mendekatkan wajah, berbisik kearah atasan. "Oi, tak perlu sampai segitunya,"

"Oh, itu..." yang bertubuh paling tinggi menjawab, "kalau untuk pegawai Akashi Corporation ini, kami akan memberikan free pass-dengan batas kuota, tentunya-tapi jika mau menyeponsori kami dengan Platinum atau Gold..."

Yang berkacamata menginterupsi kawannya.

Akashi mengulas senyum tipis. Meski belum sepenuhnya puas, ia memberi kesempatan pada dua orang bawahan untuk melakukan kerjanya. Seperti Midorima yang bertanya, apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika sudah disponsori, dan Murasakibara bertanya, stand apa saja yang sudah fix ada di lokasi.

Akashi angkat bicara lagi. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kami beri sponspor Platinum?"

Ketiga murid menyungging senyum lebar. Masing-masing dari mereka antusias untuk menanggap, sebelum akhirnya Akashi melanjutkan, "Aku mau ide lain, selain promosi, jual-jualan, mau pun semua yang tertera di proposal."

Dadanya bergetar, Momoi mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku. Membaca pesan sekilas, lalu berbisik ke telinga Akashi. Mereka mendapat panggilan untuk segera kembali ke ruangan, sebuah laporan penting menunggu.

Presentasi ditutup, ketiga pihak berwajib mendiskusikan jawaban.

"Gold, tapi kalau menurut kalian Silver, aku ikut saja, nodayo."

"Silver saja... mereka tak punya stand maiubo disana..."

Akashi mengangkat satu jari telunjuk, membuat para bawahan sedikit tercengang.

"Serius? Ini hanya acara anak SMA," protes Midorima, masih dalam bisikan.

"Ya, sudahlah..." Murasakibara pasrah. Ia melanjutkan acara ngemilnya yang tertunda.

Akashi berdeham, ruangan senyap. Ketiga pengaju sponsor tegang seketika.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, Platinum."

Ketiganya saling menatap, kemudian bersorak. Sepasang manusia memeluk lelaki berkacamata. Mereka mengadu tos sebagai penutup perayaan sementara.

"Dengan syarat, kalian harus menjalankan segala hal yang kalian katakan padaku barusan. Free ticket, gagasan baru selain yang ada di proposal, semuanya." sahut Akashi seraya beranjak.

Tanpa perlu diperintah, Midorima paham. Ia hanya perlu mengambil alih komando dan menandatangani surat perjanjian kerjasama. Lalu meminta Murasakibara untuk mengoordinasi seluruh departmen publikasi dan pemasaran agar bertindak.

Momoi ikut beranjak, melangkah dibelakang Akashi Seijuuro.

.

.

.

Akashi menghempaskan tubuh, mendarat diatas sofa. Kepalanya langsung disandarkan, sambil menghembuskan nafas berat. Menatap langit-langit sejenak, tangannya terulur untuk meraih sebuah gelas diatas meja. Meneguknya, lalu menyandar lagi.

Lelaki bersurai biru tua menghampiri, tangannya memegang sebuah stik billiard beserta kain lap untuk mensterilkannya. Ia duduk di hadapan Akashi, mengekeh pelan mengejeknya.

Akashi meneguk lagi.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, Akashi. Belum setengah botol saja kemarin kau sudah ambruk. Kau berniat tidur disini lagi, hah?" diikuti tawa kecil.

"Eh? Akashi, kah? Akhirnya datang juga, hahaha...!" seorang lelaki bersurai kuning ikut duduk, disampingnya.

"Sekarang sudah dua gelas, tapi Akashi masih terlihat segar, hahaha! Jangan-jangan hari ini bisa sepuluh teguk?" pria bertubuh besar ikut berkumpul.

"Sudah, sudah, Sei-chan. Jangan mabuk lagi, tak baik untuk kesehatanmu..." lelaki bersurai hitam panjang mengusap kedua bahu Akashi.

Akashi Seijuuro sudah lupa, kapan pertama kali ia memutuskan untuk berani mencoba alkohol. Kapan membiarkan dirinya dilukai goresan fisik mau pun batin. Kapan berubah nakal dengan menginap dirumah orang dalam keadaan mabuk. Seburuk apa pun karirnya, tak pernah sekali pun dirinya memutuskan untuk menyentuh _beer_ sebagai alat pendamai diri.

Hampir dua minggu meneguk alkohol menjadi rutinitasnya. Pulang kerumah kalau sadar diri-itu juga jarang-jarang. Kalau direktur-ayahnya tahu pewaris perusahaan adalah orang kotor macam dirinya, ia yakin sudah dipecat dari jauh hari. Akashi juga sudah lupa, kapan terakhir kali ia peduli pada kesehatan dan masa depan.

Ia cegukan. Pandangannya memburam. Ini sudah tegukan ke berapa, Akashi tak peduli. Yang jelas dirinya mengantuk. Segalanya seperti berputar mempermainkannya.

Aomine Daiki menyodorkan segelas air mineral, "Aku juga kangen bocah bernama Kuroko itu. Nah, minum."

Akashi menerima, meneguk air putih hangat untuk menteralkan sedikit rasa pusingnya. "Mana kutahu, dia kan hanya penjual..."

"Penjual cintah~" sahut Mibuchi Reo tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, aku ingin lihat lagi wajah orang yang bisa membuatmu hancur ini, Akashi," Hayama Kotarou ikut tertawa.

"Aku siap menggendongmu pulang kalau kau ketiduran lagi, Akashi," sahut pria berotot-Nebuya mengekeh.

"Dasar, ayolah cerita, Akashi. Kenapa kau tak bawa bocah itu lagi kesini?" tanya Hayama merajuk.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Akashi memijat tengkuk.

"Yah, selama kau bisa memastikan dia baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup sih. Yang penting dia tidak jadi anak nakal sepertimu, Akashi," sahut Hayama beranjak. Ia meraih sebuah stik yang dilempar Nebuya, lalu mengambil posisi ditepi meja.

Akashi mengulas senyum tipis. Ia mengganti arah, berselanjar diatas sofa. Baru saja akan menumpukan kepala pada tangan sofa, pemilik billiard menginterupsinya. "Pakai saja kamarku di dalam, Akashi,"

Akashi melanjutkan baringannya. Ia menolak lagi.

Kalau menunggu, harus diluar biar kelihatan. Siapa tahu, kan.

.

.

.

Satsuki Momoi membungkuk, mengintip cermat kolong meja. Dipastikan steril dari kertas-kertas, ia melangkah ke meja yang lain, melakukan hal yang sama. Atas perintah Akashi ia berkeliling untuk mencari kesalahan orang. Terutama seorang pegawai yang sempat dikirimnya surat peringatan.

"Tapi menurut dataku, seharusnya ada 1144 surat masuk sebulan ini. Ayo cari, aku belum lihat yang satu lagi soalnya,"

Pemuda bersurai kuning mengangkat kedua tangan, menenangkan gadis yang tak berhenti berotasi dalam ruangannya. "Nah, nah, Momocchi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan,"

"Akashi-kun akan menyadari satu kesalahan saja, Ki-chan, seharusnya kamu sudah menyiapkan peti mati kalau duduk disana tanpa membantuku..." tangannya menarik gagang lemari, meneliti setiap isinya. Meraih tumpukan map, membukanya satu-persatu-dan ini yang kedua kalinya.

"Mungkin ada kesalahan, Momocchi. Mungkin sebenarnya ada 1143 surat lamaran yang masuk..." Kise akhirnya beranjak, ikut mencari walau pun hanya melihat-lihat sekilas.

Partikel koloid dihempas benturan, Momoi terbatuk menghirup debu. Sudah setahun lemari ini tak ditata ulang, menurut perkiraannya. Mustahil juga mengira satu surat hilang ditelan tumpukan berkas selama satu tahun. Momoi memutuskan untuk beralih, mengabaikan protes Kise atas tindakannya.

Ia melintas sudut dinding, melirik keranjang sampah. Penuh dengan sobekan kertas-dengan berbagai warna. Dari semua benda didalam ruangan, tempat pembuangan memang selalu dicek terakhir. Momoi meletakkan gadgetnya diatas lantai, lalu merogoh-dengan sedikit waspada-isi keranjang.

Potongan kertas, selembar kertas-yang dicarinya sebuah amplop cokelat bertali. Sesuai laporan yang diketiknya tempo waktu lalu, jumlah amplop cokelat bertali 1100, sisanya amplop cokelat tak bertali. Tak mengindahkan rajukan Kise Ryouta dibelakangnya, mata Momoi membelakak. Sebuah amplop direkat oleh putaran tali. Ia menemukan satu surat yang hilang.

"Ki-chan..." gumam Momoi, tangannya memegang erat amplop cokelat bertali.

Yang dipanggil refleks mundur selangkah. Jarinya menggaruk pelipis. "E-Eh-sejak kapan ada yang jatuh kesana..." jatuh hanya kata halus, karena Kise memang mustahil membuang sesuatu tanpa sebab. Yang salah adalah surat itu sendiri, menyasar ke tempat sampah padahal tidak dibuang.

"Dilihat dari tanggal kirimnya... ini hampir sebulan..."

Kise membungkuk perlahan, berusahan menyunggingkan senyum maklum, "Nah, Momocchi..." ia tak yakin untuk melanjutkan, tapi bertaruh juga. "Jangan beritahu Akashicchi, ya...?"

Momoi menyipitkan mata. Ia berdiri, mengibas amplop dengan telapak tangan. "Ki-chan sungguhan akan dipecat kalau kubilang, kan?" sebenarnya Momoi tidak perlu bertanya, karena dirinyalah yang akan menjadi perantara. Surat peringatan karena ketahuan sering izin keluar tanpa alasan logis dipaksa melayang, berupa ancaman pertaruhan hidup mati. Momoi hanya tidak tega kalau harus memecat kawan.

Wajah Kise memucat, bulir keringat menuruni pelipis-turun hingga membasahi lantai granit. "Lebih dari itu, Momocchi... aku sungguhan akan dibunuhnya..."

Momoi memiringkan kepala, ikut membaca nama pengirim.

Kise merengek, "Aku bodoh sekali-ssu! Kenapa bisa begini-ssu!" ia merajuk sendiri.

Momoi melirik tablet yang masih tergeletak diatas lantai, meraihnya untuk menerima panggilan wajib dari atasan.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro menekan kardus, merekatnya dengan lem, membungkusnya dengan kertas kalender bekas. Lalu meraih barang yang lain, dan _packing_ lagi. Berbeda dengan adiknya, meski pelanggannya satu kota, ia lebih suka menitipkan lewat kurir.

Setidaknya, begitulah yang terjadi kemarin. Setelah dibubuhi motivasi dan kebangkitan diri dari dalam versi motivator botak Jason Teguh di tivi beberapa hari lalu, adiknya mulai kembali jadi Kuroko Tetsuya. Menawarkan diri untuk membantu meski Mayuzumi menolak, juga membantu packing dan mengantarkan ke jasa pengiriman.

Dering telepon diatas meja memaksa Mayuzumi menjeda acara menggunting kertas kalender tahun lalu. Ia beranjak untuk mengangkat gagang telepon, lalu mendengar suara pria asing disebrang.

Walau kata orang ia pelit ekspresi, kali ini Mayuzumi menganga-tidak lebar. Telepon keberuntungan, ia merasa perlu mencatat waktu detail hari ini. Di kamar, sendirian, sedang membungkus barang, pukul 5 lewat 25, menjelang gelap-dan tepat ada bunyi lengkingan daun pintu dibawah.

Mayuzumi menjejaki tangga, berlari kecil menghampiri sang adik. Meraih kedua tangannya, lalu menatap dengan binaran mata dibias cahaya lampu, menimbulkan efek kilau pada manik kelabunya. "Kamu beruntung, Tetsuya!"

Merasa risih, Kuroko melepas sepihak. "Ada apa? Oh, iya, ini uangnya,"

Mayuzumi menggeleng cepat, "Ini kabar baik, Tetsuya! Kamu dipanggil untuk _interview_!"

Kuroko bereaksi tidak berlebihan, hanya memandang sang kakak dengan ekspresi andalan. "Aku belum ikut tes psikotest nya,"

Mayuzumi menepuk punggung Kuroko, lalu menggiringnya menuju tangga. "Nah, nah, aku akan siapkan jas yang cocok untukmu besok, Tetsuya! Jangan khawatir, jangan cemas, jangan gugup, hahaha!"

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro menyorot tajam kearah layar proyektor, mendengar khusyuk penjelasan sekretaris ditengah ruangan. Midorima Shintarou menggeser layar laptop dengan jari, fokus sendiri, padahal seharusnya menyimak Satsuki Momoi.

"Murasakibara bilang, mereka memberi kuota sepuluh orang, Akashi. Seirin High School itu,"

"Tidak apa, itu banyak untuk ukuran tiket yang dijual mahal." jawab Akashi sambil melirik.

Yang seharusnya diperhatikan protes. "Hei, aku belum selesai!"

"Aku serahkan pada wakilnya, Himuro Tatsuya untuk menunjuk perwakilannya."

"Oh, itu bagus."

Momoi menarik layar, menutupnya dengan cara menarik kasar. Suara benturannya memaksa dua pria didepannya tercengang. Ini tidak seperti ia sedang datang bulan, memang beberapa hari ini emosinya tidak stabil. Sebelum berlari keluar ruangan, Momoi menyempatkan peduli, "Jam dua utusan dari kantor pusat sampai disini!" sahutnya setengah menjerit. Meski melakukan pelanggaran, setidaknya ia menutupunyi dengan sedikit bertugas.

Midorima menaikkan kacamata, "Dia sungguhan marah,"

Akashi berpangku dagu. "Aku ingin ke tempat interview. Midorima, kamu _stand_ _by_ disini, ya."

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak mau ada disini, nodayo."

"Kau susul Momoi, katakan padanya, aku ada diruangan Kise. Kalau si 'utusan' itu sudah datang, jemput aku," ujar Akashi pelan. Ia beranjak, "Kuserahkan sisanya padamu."

"O-oi, Akashi!"

Derap langkah pantofel mengisi koridor sepi. Kedua tangannya disakukan, mata merahnya memandang lurus kearah lift diujung jalan. Menurut jadwal yang disusun sekretaris, seharusnya ia menyantap makan siang bersama setelah presentasi Momoi selesai. Tapi gadis itu keburu pergi lantaran PMS, Akashi tak bisa menyalahkan.

Sinar menyusup dari balik kaca gedung, dihamburkan oleh partikel debu, membuatnya tertarik untuk mengamati gerak partikel koloid. Akashi mulai memutuskan untuk terpana pada efek tyndall, meski tidak penting sama sekali baginya.

Ia menekan tombol, melangkah masuk kedalam lift seorang diri. Gravitasi mesin menariknya kebawah, berhenti di angka dua pada layar diatas pintu. Akashi keluar, disambut oleh tiga orang penunggu lift.

Ia hanya perlu berjalan lurus sampai meja marmer didepan, lalu belok kanan. Jalan dua meter, dan sampailah di koridor, dimana kedua sisinya diisi oleh bangku panjang-tempat calon karyawan mengikuti wawancara. Akashi menuntut harga diri, ia berjalan tegap melewati jajaran manusia di sepanjang koridor.

Ia membuka kenop, mendapati tiga ekor-orang manusia menatapnya seketika. Mengacuhkan perhatian, Akashi menarik bangku, duduk disamping Akashi.

"A-Akashicchi..." Keringat Kise menjalar seketika. Firasat buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

Pria bersurai hitam disebelah Kise melirik, "Hei, ada apa? Siapa yang di wawancara, kok malah kau yang gugup!" masih dalam tahap bisikan keras panggilannya. Kasamatsu Yukio, bekerja di divisi yang sama dengan Kise Ryouta.

"Lanjutkan saja, aku hanya ingin lihat."

"E-eh?" Kise mengangkat alis. Dalam hati berharap memiliki umur panjang. Selalu berpikiran positif bahwa Momoi tidak membocorkan informasi mengenai kecerobohannya. Ia penasaran, atas dasar apa si bos datang? Pasti ada udang dibalik bakwan.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya-" Kasamatsu mengambil alih semetara Kise dalam tahap penenangan diri. Terlintas dibenaknya untuk pergi mengambilkan secangkir kopi hangat, lalu meletakkannya dengan lembut bak pelayan di film-film. Untuk membalikkan hati master, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, itu saja untuk hari ini. Terimakasih."

Lelaki itu keluar, jeda beberapa detik sebelum Kasamatsu memanggil nomor urut berikutnya. Kise memanfaatkan momen, untuk uji nyali. "Kenapa Akashicchi kesini? Apa Momocchi bilang sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya mengecek, tidak lebih." jawab Akashi singkat.

Merasa tidak puas namun juga tidak minta dipuaskan, Kise meraih sebuah map. Moodnya berubah seketika. Ada latar bunga-bunga dibelakangnya ketika melihat isi map.

Kasamatsu melangkah, diikuti seorang pemuda berpostur tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Jalannya tegap, atau berusaha ditegap-tegapi. Mimiknya serius, tapi langsung sirna setelah beradu pandang.

Akashi tidak memanggil, dia juga tidak.

"Kurokocchi!" sahut Kise refleks berdiri, lututnya membentur kaki meja, tapi tak dihiraukan.

"Kise-kun..." nadanya lemah, minta diterjang.

"Akhirnya kita bisa kerja ditempat yang sama-ssu!"

Lalu jitakan telak meninggalkan jejak bundaran merah di kepala Kise. Kasamatsu berdeham, kemudian memulai kegiatan formalnya. Akashi Seijuuro meminta data, meneliti lembaran dalam map biru.

Kise refleks tegang-duduknya. Padahal AC ruangan sudah di stel suhu paling rendah, tapi ia masih dibasahi keringat. "A-aku bisa jelaskan..."

Sementara Kasamatsu profesional dalam tugas, Akashi menyorot tajam kearah Kise yang mulai cari perlindungan. "Datanya kurang, kenapa dia ada disini."

"I-itu..."

"Kau sungguh akan dipecat, Kise Ryouta,"

Kasamatsu menggeleng pelan. Simpati pada kawan seperjuangan. "Sudah, jujur saja sana,"

Selain Momoi, Kasamatsu lah yang mengetahui perihal hilangnya surat lamaran-lebih tepatnya, terbuangnya surat lamaran milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Lokasi penemuan, dikeranjang sampah di ruangan Kise Ryouta. Sekali lagi, milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kise garuk tembok. Kecerobohan fatal itu juga mengganggu hidupnya. Kise jadi benci dirinya sendiri. Karena itu ia menebusnya dengan memberi jalan pintas pada Kuroko Tetsuya-tapi sayangnya raja iblis tiba-tiba datang untuk lihat-lihat.

"La-lagipula... Kurokocchi bisa berbisnis... jadi... tak ada salahnya..." Kise lelah cari alasan lagi. Kalau mau dibunuh, lakukan saja sekarang. Menceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya hanya akan menjadi penyakit bersama.

"Apa motivasimu untuk melamar di perusahaan ini?"

Kasamatsu dipaksa diam, pun Kise. Tiba-tiba pihak tertinggi mengambil alih. Yang diwawancara tampak gugup, padahal tadi menjawab lancar tanpa ekspresi. Sekarang pemuda bersurai biru itu menggaruk tengkuk. Padahal pertanyaan umum itu seharusnya langsung bisa terjawab oleh orang bodoh sekali pun.

"Kenapa kau memilih perusahaan ini? Apa kau berpengalaman? Bagaimana caramu meyakinkan kami bahwa orang lemah sepertimu cocok disini? Kami bahkan tak tahu kecerdasanmu sebanding dengan kera atau kurang, untuk apa kau percaya diri datang kesini? Apa tujuanmu?"

"O-oi, Akashi..." Kasamatsu menatap horor.

Kise mengangkat kedua tangan, mengulas senyum paksa, "Pe-pelan-pelan saja, Akashicchi..."

Akashi tidak menoleh, apalagi menjawab. Sorotnya mengintimidasi pemuda bermanik biru muda ditengah ruangan. Mata itu menyembunyikan rapuh. Mengisyaratkan tindakan berani dan tidak gentar. Ia semakin tertarik untuk menghancurkannya lebih dalam. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang menolak menerima panggilannya tempo waktu lalu, tiba-tiba muncul tak berdosa sebagai calon karyawan di perusahaannya.

Memberikan itu mudah, tapi kadang menerima sulit. Apalagi menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya masih memandang Kuroko Tetsuya sesempurna dulu. Tanpa cacat, mulus, apalagi luka goresan seperti jari-jarinya.

"Maaf, saya menjawab ini khusus untuk anda, tuan." intonasinya berubah serius. Akashi memajukan tubuh untuk mengapresiasi lawan bicara. "Saya memang lemah, tapi saya masih kuat untuk membanting argumen lawan yang lancang dalam menggugat saya. Tujuan saya datang, tentu karena saya ingin bekerja disini, itulah kenapa saya juga mengirim lamaran ke perusahaan ini. Alternatifnya, saya ingin bertemu seseorang, tapi saya berubah pikiran. Saya muak."

Hening.

Baik Kise mau pun Kasamatsu tidak melontarkan kalimat protes. Kise tahu keduanya saling kenal dan cukup dekat, tapi ia tak menyangka calon pegawai akan berani menantang petinggi perusahaan. Semacam tidak sadar posisi, tapi Kise pribadi mendukungnya. Ia menoleh kearah Kasamatsu, mengisyaratkan untuk tetap tenang menahan rasa penasarannya.

Akashi bersandar, tangannya menarik map biru. Ia membalik halaman kertas, "Namamu Kuroko Tetsuya, ya," sahutnya santai, lalu kembali menatap interviewer, "saya mulai penasaran, siapa orang yang ingin anda temui disini,"

"Itu bukan urusan anda, tuan,"

Pundak Kasamatsu jatuh, mulutnya menganga. Ia berharap Kuroko segera keluar dari ruangan. Secepat mungkin. Apa anak itu tidak sadar kepada siapa dia bicara? Ia mulai bersimpati pada masa depan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Nah, nah, tenanglah, Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, kita kembali ke topik-"

"Tentu itu urusan saya, karena saya juga bagian dari perusahaan ini."

Kasamatsu berusaha tenang. Kalau sikap kurang ajar itu dilontarkan kepadanya, sudah pasti ia akan menolak mentah Kuroko Tetsuya. Apalagi seorang Akashi Seijuuro? Bos hebat temperamen rendah, pasti langsung membunuh mental anak orang ditempat. Kasamatsu tidak sabar menyaksikan, tapi ia kasihan juga kalau sampai Kuroko Tetsuya yang jadi korban.

Pintu dibuka, gadis bersurai merah jambu menginterupsi. Setiap mata memandang, kecuali Akashi. Ia menyingkap lengan jas untuk melirik arloji silver.

"Ma-maaf, mengganggu..." si gadis mengulas senyum, lalu melangkah menuju Akashi setelah menutup pintu. "Aku ingin menjemput Akashi-kun."

 _Ya, ya, ambil saja, Momocchi!_ Dalam hati Kise ingin berkata demikian, namun masih sayang nyawa.

Si gadis membungkuk, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga atasan, "Sudah datang, mungkin lima menit lagi."

"Apa maksudnya mungkin?" Akashi tidak berbisik untuk menjawab.

Momoi kembali berdiri tegak, bibirnya mengerucut. "Oh, ayolah, butuh waktu lima menit dari basement ke ruangan, Akashi-kun."

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu dia disana," sahut Akashi beranjak. Ia menutup map, lalu melangkah keluar dari meja. "Besok kau akan mulai bekerja, temui gadis ini besok."

Empat orang membeliak, namun yang satu langsung membungkuk, "Nama saya Satsuki Momoi. Harap temui saya jam sembilan pagi."

End of conversation.

Kepala cabang perusahaan bersama sekretarisnya hilang dibalik debaman pintu. Kise dan Kasamatsu menyambung kembali saraf sadarnya. Mereka kompak menatap Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih menganga memandang pintu yang sudah tertutup.

"Y-Yah, apa boleh buat, kan...?" gumam Kasamatsu, dalam hati berharap korban wawancara brutal tetap bersikap tenang.

"Seperti yang Akashicchi bilang-ssu, Kurokocchi sudah diterima! Kalau Kurokocchi bingung, panggil aku saja, aku selalu siap membantumu-ssu!"

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya meremas isi tas selempang. Satu tangannya menekan dada. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tempo langkahnya konstan dalam ritme lambat. Tempat tujuannya toilet, untuk mencuci muka sekaligus menuntaskan hajat.

Ia sungguhan menahan buang air kecil ketika namanya dipanggil, ditambah ada seseorang yang dikenalnya. Dan tak sanggup menahannya lagi ketika orang itu menekan habis mentalnya dengan gugatan pertanyaan. Beruntung ia pandai bertopeng, tingkah bodohnya akan mudah disembunyikan.

Kuroko mendorong pintu kayu, tak seorang pun berdiri didepan cermin. Ia menimbang, cuci muka terlebih dulu atau buang hajat. Sekilas melihat diri dicermin, ia melirik kearah satu bilik dengan pintu tertutup. Ternyata ia tidak sendiri.

Kuroko memutuskan untuk berbalik, dan masuk kesamping bilik berpenghuni. Baru saja ia memutar kunci, pintu kayu didepan didorong-cukup keras, lalu diikuti gumaman sesal seorang pria. Dan diikuti dengan tapak kaki seorang penghuni bilik toilet disebelahnya yang membuka pintu.

Kuroko tak peduli, ia menyelesaikan kegiatannya segera.

"Wah, tak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini," sahut suara _gentle_ dibalik pintu. Kuroko yakin, itu orang yang baru datang.

"Oh, Nijimura-san. Selamat datang," disambut oleh suara khas-Kuroko segera menarik lembaran tisu.

Menarik resleting keatas, menguncinya-ia tak tahu kenapa menjadi tergesa-gesa. Padahal belum tentu yang ada diluar sana adalah Akashi Seijuuro yang itu, bisa saja orang lain yang meniru suaranya.

Kuroko menarik gagang pintu, membelakakkan mata seketika.

Pria yang lebih tinggi sudah memutilasi jarak. Pemuda bersurai merah mendongak untuk memudahkan kegiatan-dan melancarkannya dengan ikut memutar kepala. Sementara pria bersurai hitam masih memejamkan mata, yang bermanik merah melirik ke cermin. Melihat dirinya berdiri bodoh didepan pintu bilik yang terbuka, menampilkan kloset bersih-yang sesungguhnya tak penting untuk diteliti.

Ada sesuatu yang menekan dadanya. Seperti digencet oleh kerumunan benda. Udara berbalik memusuhinya. Toilet tidak panas, tapi Kuroko merasa terbakar.

Mereka melepasnya, meninggalkan jejak berupa benang yang langsung terputus ketika jarak diciptakan. Si pria yang lebih tinggi menjilat bibirnya sendiri, lalu tertawa kecil-lidahnya terjulur untuk melumat bibir sang lawan.

Akashi Seijuuro mengusap mulut, "Dasar, jangan tiba-tiba begitu."

Kuroko melangkah, menuju wastafel untuk menampung air diatas kedua telapak tangannya. Bersikap seolah ia tak melihat apa pun. Tidak pula mengenal satu orang disampingnya kini.

"Ah, kamu selalu bilang begitu," yang lebih tinggi tertawa.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengusap wajah. Air dingin belum mampu menetralkan temperatur tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba meninggi. Ia mengulang lagi.

Selalu? Apa mereka sering melakukannya?

"Untung kita bertemu disini, ya, Akashi. Kalau diluar, akan banyak yang melihat,"

Tanpa sadar, Kuroko mencakar wajahnya sendiri.

"Eh, lho? Ternyata ada orang juga disini. Kukira hanya kita berdua,"

"Wah, benar juga, aku tidak sadar."

Menjauhkan tangannya dari sensor kran, Kuroko melangkah cepat melintasi kedua pria tersebut. Mendorong pintu dengan keras, berlari cepat menyusuri koridor.

Dasar lelaki brengsek. Kuroko mengepalkan tangan. Berani-beraninya si Akashi itu bermesraan dengan orang lain didepannya. Jelas sekali mata mereka bertemu ketika mulut Akashi masih dalam kuasa si pria jangkung, tapi dengan mudahnya ia mengakatan bahwa tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya.

Kuroko frustasi. Seharusnya ia bisa langsung pulang membawa kabar gembira pada sang kakak, bahwa dirinya mulai besok akan menjadi karyawan di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di negara ini. Kemudian mereka akan merayakannya dengan menonton film berdua, seperti yang sering mereka lakukan ketika kecil.

Tapi lelaki itu menghancurkannya. Memotong habis sumbu kesabarannya. Meski kata orang ia tak kelihatan marah, sesungguhnya sangat bolong disini, _right_ _in_ _kokoro_. Padahal luka lama masih menganga, tapi Akashi menambah air cuka kedalamnya.

Perih.

Kuroko mengangkat alis, melangkah menuju bangku panjang disudut dinding, tepat disebelah mesin penjual minuman.

Untuk apa dia merasa sakit? Padahal Akashi bukan siapa-siapa. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas pembeli dan penjual. Bukan teman, apalagi lebih.

Dan orang-orang ditempat billiard, mereka bukan juga teman Kuroko. Lalu kenapa...

Kenapa ia merasa beruntung, karena Akashi sudah membawanya kesana? Dikenalkan pada kawan-kawannya?

Padahal mereka berdua saja tidak berteman.

Kuroko menatap deretan kaleng yang disusun pada rak besi didalam lemari kaca. Tidak ada niat membeli, hanya menatap kosong.

"Dia kakak sepupuku, suka ambil bagian orang sesuka mukanya."

Itu suara yang sama dari pemilik manik merah di toilet barusan. Nada bicaranya selalu tenang, apa orang itu tak pernah sakit hati?

Kuroko berbalik pelan.

Bodoh, Akashi bodoh.

"Maaf. Yang penting kau tidak terganggu, kan, Kuroko-kun? Apa kau cemburu?"

Kuroko menggigit bibir. Tangannya meremas tas selempang, kepalanya tertunduk. Apa si bodoh ini masih belum sadar tujuannya datang kemari?

Akashi mengulas senyum tipis, "Jadi, kau membawakan sesuatu untukku, kan?"

Kuroko enggan mengangkat wajah. Kedua tangannya merogoh isi tas, meraih sebuah kotak bersampul hitam. Sebuah casing iphone _original_ yang ia tahu Akashi-kun menggunakannya sebelum mereka bertemu.

Mahal sih, tapi ia tak menuntut bayaran. Entah kenapa, padahal jelas ia tak lagi berhutang pada lelaki itu. Semuanya sudah lunas, di hari terakhir mereka bersama.

Kuroko menyodorkan barang, kepalanya masih menunduk. Akashi menggenggam kotak casing iphone, tapi tak menariknya. Matanya masih menunggu pucuk rambut biru muda terangkat keatas.

Kalau memang sudah punya 'yang lain', seharusnya Akashi tak perlu menyembunyikan tangan itu. Sebagai ahli gadget, Kuroko tahu goresan macam apa yang bisa melukai jari pengguna ponsel. Retakannya dalam, jatuh dari ketinggian lebih dari dua meter, pasti begitu.

Kuroko perlahan mengangkat kepala, menyadari bahwa pelanggannya tak langsung menyepakati transaksi. Menatap kosong kearah manik merah yang teduh. Wajahnya tenang, mengisyaratkan damai.

"Mulai hari ini, kau adalah karyawan di Akashi Corporation, dan aku adalah kepala cabang perusahaan ini. Namaku Akashi Seijuuro, salam kenal."

Menyedihkan. Jadi ia hanya perlu mengulang semuanya. Menghapus memori dan kenangan baik di waktu lalu. Teringatnya, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mengganti casing ponsel Akashi dengan model lama, benda yang sama ketika mereka belum kenal satu sama lain.

Benar, ini cara yang tepat untuk menghapus luka.

"Saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal, Akashi Seijuuro-san."

 _Mari kita ulang, semuanya..._

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **begitulah, cerita ini. #sanaselesainficyanglain**

 **tadinya mau dijadiin humor, tapi gagal total ternyata.**

 **btw, 'Pembunuh Bayaran' tetep dilanjut kok, setelah ini www (terimakasih mau menunggu)**

 **yaudahlah**

 **berniat meninggalkan jejak?**

 **Thxxxx**


	2. Akashi Corporation

Deru mesin pendingin mengisi ruang sepi, ditambah bunyi _keyboard_ laptop yang ditekan beberapa kali. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak mau mengalih pandang. Tangannya masih sibuk menghitamkan lembar jawaban diatas meja. Sesekali harus berganti ke buku berisi soal-soal-terpaksa ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang cukup mengganggu di hadapannya.

Usai dinyatakan lulus sebagai pegawai baru Akashi Corporation lewat jalan pintas yang dibuat Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou memintanya untuk mengikuti psikotest, sebagai formalitas dan pelengkap data diri. Kuroko tidak keberatan, karena memang harus melewati tahap itu sebelum dipatenkan sebagai karyawan tetap.

Kalau calon pegawai diberikan ruangan khusus untuk menjalani psikotest, maka Kuroko Tetsuya lebih khusus lagi. Ruangan khusus plus penjaga khusus. Ia ditempatkan di ruang pihak tertinggi perusahaan, plus penjaganya Maharaja Akashi yang di elu-elukan titahnya absolut.

'Fuuuh~'

Kuroko bergidik ngeri. Barusan seseorang meniup tengkuknya.

Akashi Seijuurou baru beranjak untuk cuci tangan setelah membuang sampah. Ia kembali duduk di hadapan Kuroko Tetsuya setelah melancarkan berbagai serangan. Jarinya kembali memerkosa laptop, tapi matanya tak lepas dari pemuda biru di hadapannya. Ia tahu Kuroko sadar, namun tetap tidak mau berhenti untuk menatap.

Kuroko membalik halaman buku, menggaruk pelipis dengan pensilnya. Berikutnya adalah soal numerikal, sedikit membuatnya berpikir keras.

Akashi memajukan wajah untuk meneliti ekspresi Kuroko. Ekor mata manik biru sempat melirik sekilas, lalu fokus lagi. Akashi mengekeh dalam hati.

Awal mulanya dari Momoi Satsuki yang dikenal sebagai sekretaris perusahaan. Gadis itu bertanya soal ke divisi mana Kuroko ingin bekerja. Karena tidak tahu ada divisi apa saja yang terdapat di Akashi Corp, jadilah ia menjawab yang berhubungan dengan pemasaran karena dirinya cukup berpengalaman di bidang tersebut. Momoi langsung menggiringnya ke ruangan dimana titan bernama Murasakibara Atsushi menjabat sebagai kepala divisi Humas Publikasi dan Pemasaran.

Penjelasan dari Momoi terkesan mudah untuk dilaksanakan, karena katanya, Kuroko hanya perlu membantu Murasakibara membaca proposal pengajuan sponsor dan menentukan apakah pihak yang disponsori dapat menciptakan simbiosis mutualisme atau sebaliknya. Sub divisi lain berupa Humas dan Publikasi, Kuroko tak perlu memikirkannya.

Bagi Kuroko Tetsuya, pekerjaan itu cukup mudah dan tidak perlu dipusingkan-sampai kemunculan kanjeng Akashi Seijuurou yang menitahkan agar setiap pegawai harus memiliki data intelektual tertulis sebagai pelengkap data perusahaan, juga menentukan apakah Kuroko Tetsuya cocok pada kriteria tersebut.

Momoi setuju, Kuroko menyanggupi. Dua hari beradaptasi dan belajar keras agar lulus tes, Kuroko Tetsuya dibawa ke ruangan berisi peserta tes. Baru saja duduk untuk persiapan mulai ujian, dirinya dipanggil oleh Momoi sang sekretaris. Kuroko bertanya tentang masalah, Momoi hanya menanggapi dengan senyum dan pujian yang melebih-lebihkan dirinya.

Karena tak ada yang cukup normal untuk ditanya, Kuroko menurut saja ketika Momoi mengajaknya masuk ke ruangan yang tergolong elit meski tak banyak perabotan. Ditengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja besar dengan seorang pemuda duduk di kursinya. Beliau adalah si kepala cabang yang dihormati seantereo perusahaan.

.

.

.

 **Akashi Corporation**

 **Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Sekuel Online Shop (c) siucchi**

 **T+**

.

.

.

Soal matematika membuat Kuroko meriang. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menotis Akashi sebagai pengistirahat otak. Meliriknya sambil protes, "Tolong berhenti melihatku terus, Akashi-san."

"Akashi-kun, kubilang."

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun."

"Seijuurou-kun."

"Tidak, Akashi-kun."

Akashi Seijuurou tidak menjawab. Ia meraih ponsel bercasing hitam-pemberian Kuroko beberapa hari lalu. Mengangkatnya sebatas wajah hanya untuk diperhatikan Kuroko. Seolah ingin mengatakan, lihat nih Kuroko-kun aku memakai _case_ yang kamu berikan.

Tapi yang disana adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Masa bodo soal _casing_ gratis darinya, selama tidak mengganggu hidup, Kuroko tidak perlu repot-repot menanggapi.

Akashi berpangku dagu. "Kukira Kuroko-kun akan gugup karena harus tes disini."

Kuroko melingkari salah satu pilihan pada lembar soal. "Mungkin, tapi karena penjaganya orang yang kukenal, aku jadi biasa saja."

"Kalau begitu aku minta Midorima saja yang mengawas."

Kalimat itu membuat Kuroko mengangkat kepala. Matanya mengikuti gerak Akashi yang akan meninggalkan meja. Kuroko menarik nafas, ingin mencegah tapi segan. Khawatir dikira takut ditinggal, akhirnya Kuroko diam saja.

Akashi meraih sebuah gagang telepon yang menempel di dinding, lalu bersuara pelan. Kemudian kembali ke meja diikuti gerakan cepat sambil membenahkan peralatan kerjanya. Mata Kuroko tak lepas darinya, berharap Akashi mengerti isyaratnya. Atau perlu ia bertelepati?

Pintu diketuk, Kuroko menoleh. ' _Cepat_ _juga_ ,' batinnya mengamati sesosok pemuda jangkung dengan panci di telapak tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanan menenteng sebuah map plastik transparan.

Pria itu meletakkan map diatas meja, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas untuk disodorkan kearah Akashi. Merasa bukan haknya, Kuroko kembali fokus ke soal.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Akashi. Aku sibuk, tak ada waktu mengurus bocah ingusan seperti ini, nanodayo."

Kuroko mengerutkan dahi. Ingin protes, tapi mungkin dirinya salah terka. Siapa tahu yang dimaksud Midorima Shintarou ini adalah orang lain. Lagipula dirinya sudah besar dan bukan bocah lagi, apalagi sampai ingusan.

"Mereka sudah selesai?" tanya Akashi melihat sekilas jumlah lembaran kertas dari dalam map.

"Baru saja. Dan sampai kapan kau memberi waktu tambahan untuk yang satu ini?"

"Oh begitu," sahut Akashi ringan. Lalu lelaki itu mengulas senyum tipis kearah Kuroko. "Sudah habis waktunya, Kuroko."

Kuroko tergesa mengisi asal satu jawaban yang tersisa. Kemudian ia meletakkan seluruh alat tulis diatas meja, dan menyerahkan lembar jawaban kearah lelaki bersurai hijau.

Midorima Shintarou menerima, lalu mengeluarkan sejilid kertas dari dalam map untuk diserahkan pada Akashi. "Tolong diteliti, Akashi. Aku kebawah dulu untuk mengawasi hasil tes. Kalau ada perlu, aku di ruang operator."

Begitu singkat dan padat pertemuan mereka, sampai Kuroko tak yakin akan bisa mengerti telepati macam apa yang bisa mengeratkan isi otak mereka. Sejauh mana sepasang ketua-wakil berbagi rasa sehingga bisa mengerti satu sama lain semudah itu. Seketat apa hubungan mereka hingga tak ada permusuhan meski sama-sama ketus.

"Tetsu-kun~!"

Baru saja Kuroko melamun, suara cempreng mendobrak pintu dengan cepat setelah Midorima menghilang. Satsuki Momoi beserta sebuah kantong kresek besar berlari kearahnya. Menerjang dan memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. Mengeluskan wajahnya di pipi Kuroko-seperti biasa.

"Hei, Momoi, Kuroko-kun masih lelah. Jangan seperti itu."

Momoi melepas dekapannya sembari meletakkan sebungkus plastik diatas meja. "Ahahaha maaf, maaf. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Tidak bertemu Tetsu-kun selama dua jam membuatku frustasi."

"Maaf Momoi-san, tapi satu jam yang lalu kita bertemu."

"Maksudku satu jam, hehehe," Momoi membuka ikatan kantong plastik, mengeluarkan sekotak makanan beserta buah-buah dari dalamnya. "Ini makananmu, Tetsu-kun! Mari kita makan bersama, ya? Ini juga sudah waktunya istirahat! Oh, ya, Tetsu-kun mau makan dimana? Aku ada rekomendasi tempat-"

"Momoi."

"Aku juga bawakan makanan untukmu, Akashi-kun. Ayo kita makan bertiga. Akashi-kun pasti mau makan ditempat terpisah, kan?"

Akashi membuka layar laptop. "Aku tidak nafsu makan." satu tangannya dijadikan pangkuan wajah.

"Eh? Serius?" pupil mata Momoi melebar. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo pergi, Tetsu-kun! Akashi-kun nanti jam satu aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu padamu. _Jaa_ _ne_!"

Lengan Kuroko ditarik. Sebagai bawahan yang baik, Kuroko tak bisa menolak. Ia melirik kearah Akashi, berharap mata mereka akan bertemu. Tapi si kepala cabang perusahaan kelewat dingin. Sampai diambang pintu pun, Akashi tidak bertolak untuk menolehnya.

.

.

.

"Aaaaa~!"

Kuroko membuka mulut, menerima suapan nugget dari sumpit Momoi. Kalau ditolak, nanti malah memberikan kesan buruk. Sebagai karyawan baru, Kuroko sebisa mungkin menjaga imej. Dari dipeluk sampai disuap-tahan, tahan, Kuroko Tetsuya harus sabar menghadapi berbagai macam tipe manusia di lingkungan ini.

"Enak?"

"Ya. Apa _hokayaoi_ bento ini dipesan khusus untuk peserta, Momoi-san?" Kuroko bertanya agar si gadis tidak melayangkan sumpitnya lagi.

Momoi mengangguk, wajahnya masih mengisyaratkan bahagia mendalam. Ia melahap makanannya dengan senyum lebar disertai senandung pelan.

Kuroko nostalgia. Dulu waktu masih SMA, ia juga suka naik ke atap sekolah untuk beristirahat sambil baca buku. Hari ini Momoi membawanya ke atap gedung untuk makan siang dan mengatakan bahwa tempat ini adalah favoritnya.

"Akashi-kun dan Midorin tidak suka makan disini, jadi aku hanya ikut mereka makan bertiga di ruangan tertentu, _geez_." Momoi menyibak rambut yang ditiup angin. Bibirnya mengerecut dalam gerutu panjang. "Mereka itu... huh, kadang suka terlambat istirahat. Kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Tapi tak apa sih. Aku juga tidak _mood_ makan kalau tidak bersama mereka." lalu diakhiri dengan senyum tipis.

Sekarang Momoi terlihat seperti tante tetangga tukang gosip yang suaranya sering terdengar di teras rumah Kuroko.

"Tapi karena sudah ada Tetsu-kun, aku jadi punya teman untuk makan disini, deh. Hehehe," diikuti cengiran.

Kuroko mengulas senyum kecil, lalu melahap sisa makanannya. "Terimakasih, Momoi-san." ia tak punya kalimat lain sebagai tanggapan, karena memang tidak tahu harus merespon apa lagi.

"Kalau Tetsu-kun tidak mengerti, tanya aku saja, ya!"

"Ya, Momoi-san."

Angin menyibak helai rambut mereka. Menerpa gelisah untuk sementara waktu. Menghembuskan udara sebagai penyegar hidup. Satsuki Momoi tidak pernah merasa setenang ini sebelumnya. Ia semakin jatuh, dalam sarang cinta Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sesuatu mengganjal pikirannya. Kuroko ingin bertanya, tapi takut tak sopan. Kalau tidak dikeluarkan malah jadi beban pikiran. Sekarang ia menimbang-nimbang keputusan.

"Tetsu-kun terlihat bingung." Momoi kelewat peka.

"Eh? Tidak kok..." jawabnya sembari menutup kotak makanan, meletakkan sumpit diatasnya, setelah itu menangkupkan kedua tangan.

Momoi menggumam. "Apa itu tentang Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko refleks menoleh, lalu kembali membungkus sisa bento. "Tidak."

"Akashi-kun itu tergolong orang sibuk... kadang menyebalkan jika diabaikan olehnya. Kuharap Tetsu-kun mengerti, ya?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepala. Ia tidak mengerti arah pikir Momoi, tapi tak ada pilihan lain selain mengiyakan. "Ya, terimakasih, Momoi-san."

"Suapan terakhir! Aaaaa~!"

.

.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro baru saja kembali dari bisnisnya, bertemu pelanggan dan menitip paket lewat jasa pengiriman. Niatnya begitu sampai rumah, ia ingin beristirahat sebentar sambil menunggu matahari terbenam. Setelah itu ia akan turun ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam, spesial untuk adiknya yang pasti lelah bekerja.

Bahkan Mayuzumi sudah membeli dua gelas _Vanilla_ _Milkshake_ dari toko makanan terdekat, Majiba-tempatnya dan Tetsuya biasa menghabiskan waktu jika tidak memasak dirumah-plus serenceng susu vanila yang bisa dikocok-seduh sendiri.

Baru saja ingin tergelatak diatas ranjang, matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang terbuka diselipkan dibawah bantal. Mayuzumi malas mencari tahu, tapi akhirnya dilihat juga. Ia suka membaca buku, tapi yang berukuran kecil seperti _light_ _novel_. Karena ia tahu buku bercover ungu janda tersebut milik Tetsuya, Mayuzumi tak segan untuk melihat isinya-meskipun bukan tergolong _light_ _novel_.

Baca separuh halaman, Mayuzumi melotot. Baca sampai satu halaman penuh, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Lanjut baca ke halaman berikutnya, Mayuzumi langsung menutup buku. Ia menatap horor jabang buku sambil menggeleng cepat. Tetsuya-nya tidak mungkin membaca buku ini.

Adik tersayang yang kelewat polos macam popok bayi tak mungkin akan menyentuh buku vulgar semacam ini. Teringatnya ia sudah membuat Tetsuya-nya tidak polos lagi-tapi tak mungkin langsung banting stir untuk membaca buku sado-maso seperti ini, kan?!

Bahu Mayuzumi melesat turun, kepalanya mendongak menatap kosong langit-langit. Bayangan Tetsuya kecil yang polos sedang minum susu vanila kocok, Tetsuya kecil sedang tersenyum, Tetsuya-Tetsuya-Tetsuya-Mayuzumi seketika depresi. Ia sudah mengotori adiknya sendiri.

Merasa bertanggung jawab, Mayuzumi memutuskan untuk menyimpan buku laknat tersebut. Berharap agar adiknya tidak terlalu terjerumus dalam kesesatan cinta yang fana.

"Aku pulang. Kakak? Pintu depan tidak dikunci, tahu."

Mayuzumi melompat kaget. Ia refleks menutup lemari, "E-eh? Tetsuya sudah pulang? Kok cepat? O-oh, benarkah? Aku ceroboh sekali..." dan ia gagap seketika.

Kuroko Tetsuya meletakkan tas selempang diatas ranjang, lalu melepas kemeja kotak-kotaknya, "Hari ini kan hanya tes yang menyusul itu." lalu menggantungnya dibalik lemari.

Mayuzumi melangkah cepat, seolah bertindak melindungi pintu lemarinya. "Oh, begitu... aku akan segera memasak. Ayo kita kebawah, Tetsuya."

"Aku mandi dulu. Kakak duluan saja, aku menyusul."

.

.

.

Mayuzumi tak yakin bisa membawanya. Ia menyudutkan buku tersebut didalam lemari, dibawah tumpukan garmen pada rak paling bawah. Tujuannya mulia, melindungi kepolosan Tetsuya, sehingga ia tak perlu merasa berdosa.

Ia menuang setengah sendok garam, lalu mengaduknya. Lidahnya sedang mengecap rasa ketika Kuroko Tetsuya muncul dari tangga. Dilehernya tergantung selembar handuk kecil guna mengeringkan rambut. "Kakak lihat buku yang dibawah bantal?"

Kalau Mayuzumi bukan tipe pribadi tenang, ia pasti sudah menyemburkan kuah yang menggenang diatas centong. Berusaha menjaga emosi, Mayuzumi meletakkan sendok lalu menutup panci. Ia menuju meja makan setelah mengecilkan api. "Buku apa? Tidak."

Kuroko bantu membenahkan meja. Meletakkan piring dan menuang nasi. "Sampulnya warna ungu. Itu buku yang kubeli beberapa minggu lalu, baru kubaca sekarang." jawab Kuroko tenang.

"Memang bukunya tentang apa?" Mayuzumi hanya ingin tahu pandangan adiknya, bukan mengetes.

"Buku _best_ _seller_ yang membahas tentang manusia, kelainan manusia, sampai kelainan cinta. Intinya buku pengembangan diri."

Mayuzumi menelan ludah. Ia bergegas menuju kompor untuk mematikan api. "Kelainan cinta?"

"Nah itu dia," jawaban Kuroko membuatnya menoleh. "Baru saja aku akan lanjut ke bagian itu, tapi bukunya entah kemana."

Mayuzumi tersenyum lega. Dengan kata lain... adiknya belum membaca bagian yang itu, kan? Satu yang vulgar itu. Ya, yang itu.

"Biar aku yg menyiapkan lauk. Kakak duduk saja duluan," sahut Kuroko sopan. Ia mengambil alih kompor sementara Mayuzumi menurut untuk menuju meja makan.

Sebelum itu, Mayuzumi beraih menuju kulkas, mengeluarkan dua gelas susu vanila kocok dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Begitu kembali, Kuroko langsung menyeruput habis salah satunya, dan menyisakan satu yang lain.

Keduanya duduk menikmati syahdunya ruang makan yang sepi. Hanya dentuman kecil suara mangkuk dan sumpit yang beradu. Mayuzumi melirik Kuroko, dan sang adik melirik kakaknya pula. Kemudian keduanya kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana tesnya tadi?" Mayuzumi membuka obrolan sebagai pengalih agar tidak saling melirik satu sama lain terus menerus.

"Tidak terlalu sulit sih..." jawab Kuroko meneguk air mineral.

"Biasanya tingkat kesulitan tes itu banyak faktornya, Tetsuya. Contohnya pengawas, itu faktor internal yang fatal untuk peserta ujian." ujar Mayuzumi, bernostalgia.

Kuroko menganggukkan kepala. "Aku ditempatkan di ruang khusus, sendirian tanpa peserta lain. Pengawasnya juga hanya satu dan duduk tepat didepanku."

Mayuzumi membelakkan mata. "Benarkah?! Lalu bagaimana?! Kamu baik-baik saja, kan?! Pengawasnya tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu, kan?! Tetsuya, jawab!"

Punggung Kuroko mundur, ia mengangkat kedua tangan, "Nah, nah, tenang, tenang... aku baik-baik saja..." katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuk. Sebenarnya ia dilecehkan, tapi karena tak ingin membuat kakaknya khawatir, Kuroko menyembunyikan saja.

Mayuzumi menghembuskan nafas berat. "Kok bisa begitu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena Kise-kun memberiku jalan pintas untuk diterima, jadi kepala perusahaan itu menghukum dengan menempatkanku diruangannya. Lagipula itu memang dibutuhkan untuk kelengkapan data." jelas Kuroko santai.

Mayuzumi menepuk kepala Kuroko pelan. Meja makan tidak lebar, sehingga jarak mereka dekat.

Pupil manik birunya melebar. Kuroko menanggapi perlakuan kakaknya dengan senyum tipis.

Ini adalah isyarat mereka. Telepati khusus pengikat rasa persaudaraan.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi mengangkat selimut, lalu menelusupkan tubuhnya kedalam. Kuroko disampingnya menahan kain beludru agar Mayuzumi tidak maruk. Singat kata, mereka berbagi ranjang, berbagi selimut pula. Kalau soal kenyamanan tidur, Kuroko tidak mau kalah-begitu pun Mayuzumi.

"Aku cuma dapat segini, kakak. Nanti kalau aku ganti posisi, malah ketarik kakak."

"Aku juga, Tetsuya. Malahan kamu yang tidurnya tak beraturanlah yang berpeluang untuk merebut bagianku."

"Tidak, kalau begini nanti gulingku tidak kedapatan selimut."

"Gulingku juga."

Begitulah keharmonisan keluarga. Satu tidak mau kalah, yang satu juga sama. Satu mengajak tengkar, yang satu antusias menanggapi.

Kuroko menggeser posisi, menempel kakaknya sambil memasang wajah menantang-yang sesungguhnya hanya terlihat ekspresi datar. "Kalau begitu kita harus dekatan."

Mayuzumi langsung mengalih pandang. "Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Kenapa kakak sekarang suka menghindariku? Ini tidak adil."

"Tetsuya..." Mayuzumi bukannya iba. Ia bangun untuk mengangkat tubuh adiknya menjauh, ke tempat semula. "Jangan manja."

"Aku tidak manja. Lagipula manja di bagian mananya? Huh." jawab Kuroko mengerucutkan bibir-kelihatannya datar.

"Kalau begitu kita berdua tidak usah pakai guling, biar tak makan tempat."

Kuroko setuju. Ia menyerahkan gulingnya untuk diletakkan dilantai.

Lega memang, ganti posisi tidur juga tidak masalah. Kesana-kesini juga masih kebagian selimut. Tapi ada yang janggal. Untuk Mayuzumi dan Kuroko, tidur tanpa guling sama seperti nonton bioskop tanpa kursi. Mengganjal.

Mayuzumi menyadari gelagat liar Kuroko-dan Kuroko juga menyadari pose kakaknya yang kelewat sering gonta-ganti. Hingga momentum membawa kedua mata mereka bertemu, dan saling melempar telepati.

"Kakak, jadilah gulingku."

"Tidak, kamu yang jadi gulingku."

"Apa? Kan aku yang minta pertama."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kakak tidak pernah mau mengalah."

"Kamu juga keras kepala."

Kuroko mendengus. Ia menggeser posisi hingga menempel Mayuzumi, lalu memunggunginya. Sang kakak mengangkat tubuh adiknya keatas paha salah satu kakinya, lalu mengapit tubuh mungil didepannya-mengunci gerakan Kuroko menggunakan satu kakinya yang lain. Ia menghirup aroma leher adiknya sambil mengoreksi letak lengannya yang akan dijadikan bantal bagi sang adik.

Kuroko mendengus geli. "Lain kali kakak yang jadi guling."

"Tidak mau." jawab Mayuzumi meletakkan dagunya dipucuk kepala Kuroko.

"Tuh, kan. Padahal aku selalu mengalah."

"Ini kan kamu yang mau."

"Kakak menyebalkan."

Mereka terlelap dalam sunyi, melupakan kenyataan bahwa keduanya terikat hubungan saudara.

.

.

.

Kuroko berdeham menatap sederet kalimat pada layar monitor. Menimbang-nimbang apakah _softcopy_ proposal tersebut layak untuk diajukan ke atasan, atau ditinggalkan dengan mengirim pesan khusus.

"Tenang saja, kamu bisa berdiskusi dulu untuk menentukannya, Kuroko-kun." sahut pemuda bersurai hitam, salah satu matanya sengaja ditutup poni.

Himuro Tatsuya, menjabat sebagai wakil kepala divisi, _partner_ penting Murasakibara Atsushi. Ia ditugaskan untuk membimbing Kuroko dalam seminggu dengan maksud beradaptasi terhadap lingkungan baru.

"Apa tujuan _event_ nya menarik?" tanya Himuro sembari meletakkan sejumlah map diatas meja.

Kuroko mengguman pelan, "Menarik... tapi keuntungan untuk perusahaannya tidak banyak. Mereka juga memasang harga tinggi disini."

"Kalau begitu lanjut saja ke proposal berikutnya." jawab Himuro tenang, tak lupa mengulas senyum bak bidadari tebar pesona di muka bumi. "Oh, iya. Kalau bisa harus sesuai dengan Akashi Corp, Kuroko-kun. Minimal mendekati, lah."

Kuroko membuka isi amplop cokelat diatas tumpukan map yang baru saja dibawa Himuro, lalu mengerutkan dahi. "Ini semua proposal yang sama?"

"Belum tentu. Tugas kita juga yang memisahkannya."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa ada yang lewat email, ada yang dikirim langsung?"

"Tidak masalah sih lewat mana saja. Email, berarti kita mendukung _go_ _green_. Dikirim langsung, itu keputusan dari pihak tersangkut. Sejak awal kita memberi kebebasan pada calon untuk menentukan sendiri bagaimana mereka akan mengajukan eventnya untuk di sponsori oleh kita." jelasnya, dengan senyum yang mengisyaratkan sabar.

Kuroko mengangguk lagi.

"Sehari bisa lebih dari sepuluh acara yang mengajukan sponsor, Kuroko-kun. Kita harus bisa menyeleksi mana yang benar-benar menguntungkan." tambah Himuro, duduk didepan laptopnya.

Kuroko tahu alasannya, karena Akashi Corporation adalah salah satu perusahaan terkemuka di Jepang. Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan informasi yang disampaikan Himuro, Kuroko bisa mengerti.

"Tetsu-kun~!"

Dan itu datang lagi.

"Momo-chin jangan lari-lari..."

"Ah, Atsushi kau sudah kembali. Bagaimana rapatnya?"

"Membosankan..."

Kuroko masih berusaha menguping obrolan Murasakibara dan Himuro sementara Momoi sudah bergelayutan di tubuhnya.

"Jangan begitu... duduk disini dan ceritakan padaku."

"Eh? Maiubou-ku mana? Tadi masih ada sisa..."

"Oh, kau membiarkannya terbuka. Aku membuangnya karena sudah alot."

Sepertinya Kuroko salah, ia tak perlu menguping. Kalau ada yang kurang jelas, bisa langsung ditanyakan. "Momoi-san, berat."

"Eeeh? Masa, sih?"

Normalnya, wanita akan sensitif ketika diprotes masalah berat badan. Tapi Momoi tidak, ia malah semakin jadi-jadi. Mengelus wajahnya di pipi Kuroko layaknya kucing minta kawin.

"A-ano-Momoi-san, Kuroko-kun sedang bekerja..."

" _Nee, nee_ , apa yang sedang Tetsu-kun baca?" bukannya menjauh, Momoi malah menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah Kuroko. Ucapan Himuro diabaikannya.

"Sponsor," jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Begini, Tetsu-kun. Pertama Tetsu-kun lihat pendahuluan, latar belakang, dan tujuan acara, kalau menarik, bisa melirik ke rencana anggaran! Lalu tengok keuntungannya, kalau sesuai, selanjutnya Tetsu-kun langsung lihat waktu pelaksanaannya! Selesai, deh!"

Momoi membuka _window_ yang lain, "Seandainya tujuan dan rencana anggaran tidak sinkron, lupakan saja, Tetsu-kun! Ada banyak calon sponsor yang menunggu untuk ditanggapi,"

"Dan kalau Tetsu-kun merasa sinkron, catat waktu pelaksanaannya, dan cocokkan dengan jadwal kita! Kamu bisa diskusikan dengan Mukkun atau Himuro-san, tapi lebih baik denganku, hehe. Karena aku yang menyimpan semua jadwalnya~ Bagaimana? Tetsu-kun mengerti?"

"Tidak, Momoi-san. Hirarkinya tidak tepat." Himuro protes.

"Oh ayolah Himuro-san tidak usah bilang begitu... aku ingin mengobrol dengan Tetsu-kun lebih lama, tahu." si gadis bersurai pink mengerucutkan bibir.

Mulut Kuroko menganga kecil. Biar kelihatannya Momoi hanya gadis yang suka mengganggu orang lain, kemampuan dan bakatnya tidak patut diragukan. Kuroko merasa bersalah karena tidak menghormatinya. Ia menundukkan kepala, sedikit membungkuk, "Aku mengerti. Terimakasih, Momoi-san."

Menghormati rekan kerja sangat penting, sekali pun mengganggu ketenangan hati.

"Aaaa~ Tetsu-kun yang formal ini manis sekali-!"

.

.

.

" _Job_ _Fair_ , ya..." gumam Akashi pelan.

Midorima menaikkan kacamata, "Aku sudah minta Himuro Tatsuya menyiapkan nama-nama karyawan yang menjadi perwakilannya. Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan, tentukan saja berapa banyak kita terima lowongan, nanodayo."

"Semuanya dari divisi Humas Publikasi dan Pemasaran?" tanya Akashi, langsung mengalih pandang kearah pintu yang dibuka tanpa izin. "Oh, Momoi, berikan padaku _list_ pegawai yang bekerja di divisi humas."

Midorima ikut menoleh, "Sepertinya Momoi bahagia sekali, nodayo."

"Tentu, hehehe. Belakangan ini aku ceria sekali. Hatiku kelewat bahagia, Midorin~!" sahut Momoi sembari menyodorkan tablet kearah Akashi.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengirim perwakilan dari sub divisi humas." tambah Midorima ketika melihat Akashi yang justru melirik ke tabel yang lain.

Momoi menarik selembar kertas, membacanya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Aku tidak mau ke bursa lowongan kerja begini, ah. Ramai, sesak." gerutunya.

"Dan kami tidak pernah mengirimmu kesana, kan." sahut Midorima mengangkat sebuah kipas bergambar idol wanita, dan meletakkan diatas meja.

"Wah, ini idol yang terkenal itu, kan? Midorin kesukaannya-"

"Ini _lucky_ _item_ , nanodayo."

"Tambahan, kirim Himuro Tatsuya dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Mereka menjaga stand saja, dan sepuluh yang dari humas ini akan menjawab pertanyaan." sahut Akashi meletakkan tablet. "Sambutan oleh Murasakibara. Momoi, apa kita kekurangan pegawai?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Akashi," Midorima memajukan posisi duduk sementara Momoi mulai melaksanakan titah. "Kau serius mau kirim Kuroko? Dia masih sangat baru."

Akashi menarik sebuah map, "Biar pengalaman."

"Hmm, kalau dihitung kasar, mungkin seratus-termasuk _cleaning_ _service_ dan koki dapur." sahut Momoi disertai gumaman. "Kalau dari kita sih itu saja, entah dari pusat."

"Kalau begitu dibuka untuk seratus lowongan. Sampaikan ke Murasakibara untuk mengkoordinir semuanya. Masukkan nama Kuroko dan Himuro di daftar yang akan diberikan oleh Himuro nanti, ya. Ada lagi?"

Midorima menaikkan kacamata, pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menerima dengan ikhlas keputusan maharaja Akashi.

"Kalau Tetsu-kun dikirim untuk perwakilan, aku juga ikut!" sahut Momoi langsung.

"Tidak." jawab Akashi langsung.

Momoi mengangguk maklum. Sambil bersenandung pelan, ia berucap, "Hari ini Tetsu-kun bekerja dengan baik sekali. Aku tak sabar menunggu satu jam lagi untuk mengunjunginya~"

Akashi tidak melirik. "Kau datang hanya untuk melaporkan itu?" ada nada ketus disana.

"Hehehe, bercanda." Momoi mengusap layar tablet, "Jangan lupa, Akashi-kun. Kita sudah memasuki waktu sibuk. Kalau berbuat salah sedikit saja, entah apa yang dikatakan direktur..."

Midorima beranjak, "Akashi, jangan banyak keluar lagi."

"Itu benar." Momoi menyahut.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kalian seolah menyalahkanku? Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, karena penyebab aku keluar itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Bisa kupastikan aku akan ada disini." jawab Akashi ringan.

"Kalau begitu... Nijimura-san dan timnya akan datang untuk _meeting_ minggu depan, Akashi-kun. Apa kita harus memberi mereka kamar di hotel yang sama? Atau ada rekomendasi baru? Lalu persiapan _meeting_ sampai sejauh ini belum ada kekuarangan. Kalau ada yang tertinggal, akan langsung kulaporkan." ujar Momoi, terdengar serius tapi sesungguhnya tidak.

"Biar langsung kutanya saja dia maunya dimana. Siap-siap untuk _booking_ dan minta bawahanmu menyiapkan semuanya." Akashi mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku.

Tapi keduluan oleh Momoi yang langsung mengontak pihak bersangkutan. "Halo, Nijimura-san? Ini Momoi _desu_."

Akashi menyipitkan mata, lalu kembali bekerja.

"Eh? Mau bicara langsung dengan Akashi-kun? Baiklah." dan langsung disodorkan kearah Akashi, telepon tanpa kabel yang dipasang di tiang dinding penyangga atap tersebut.

"Hm, ya. Ya. Tidak, jangan dirumahku. Tidak, kau harus satu hotel dengan timmu. Eh, iya. Kalau begitu kutunggu." kemudian disodorkan ke Momoi. "Hotel yang sama saja, yang penting tidak jauh dari kantor. Siapkan mobil juga untuk jaga-jaga, walau katanya dia sudah bawa mobil sendiri."

Momoi mencatat titah Akashi diatas layar.

.

.

.

Sore itu sudah ditetapkan sebagai waktunya kembali kerumah. Satu persatu pejalan kaki mulai keluar dari gedung pencakar langit yang menutupi matahari terbenam. Kuroko datang naik kereta pulang naik mobil. Momoi mengajaknya untuk makan malam di kafe yang baru saja dibuka, jaraknya sekitar sepuluh menit dari kantor.

Baru saja Kuroko mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa mobil sedan yang mengkilap diterpa sinar lampu basement, Momoi sudah menggerutu dan mengomel di telepon genggamnya. Kuroko tidak bertanya, menunggu si gadis yang cerita.

Mobil melaju keluar dari terowongan remang-remang, menuju dunia luar yang tidak terlalu padat lalu lintas. Gadis bersurai pink menggerutu. "Maaf, Tetsu-kun. Temanku tiba-tiba minta jemput, huh. Dasar, seharusnya dia yang menjemputku!"

Kuroko tahu ia tidak mengenal orang yang dibicarakan, tapi ia tetap ingin bertanya. "Siapa, Momoi-san?"

Mata gadis yang menyetir mobil menyipit. Bibirnya mengerucut. "Hmm, bagaimana aku menyebutnya. Dia lelaki tak tahu diri yang menyusahkan. Yang benar saja, kenapa tidak dari kemarin dia ingin menumpang? Sekarang kan waktu untuk kita berdua jadi terganggu, Tetsu-kun,"

"Tidak apa, Momoi-san. Lagipula aku ingin bertemu dengan temanmu."

Mobil melaju mengiris jalur arteri. Berjalan lurus hingga memasuki jalan raya besar dengan deretan gedung tinggi di pinggirnya. Momoi belok ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan, turun menuju _basement_ tapi tidak memarkir. Didalam _basement_ masih banyak macam toko yang dibuka; ada kedai makanan, toko baju, salon-dan _billiard_.

Mobil menepi didepan 'Rakuzan _Billiard_ ', sebuah tempat yang tak asing bagi Kuroko. Takut salah lihat, matanya mengamati corak dindingnya yang melekuk, juga memastikan warna cat yang menjadi gelap karena ditengah cahaya temaram, serta anak tangga yang membawa naik ke pintu kaca. Momoi menurunkan jendela, lalu menekan pusat stir-membunyikan klakson. "Dai-chan! Cepat keluar!"

Kuroko ingin menepuk pundak Momoi agar gadis itu mau bersabar sedikit lebih lama.

"Huh, dasar tak tahu diri. Bisa-bisanya dia menyuruh wanita yang menjemputnya. Tidak _gentle_."

Dan kalimat itu menyadarkan Kuroko. Lain kali biarlah ia bersikap _gentle_ dengan mengantarkan Momoi pulang kerumah.

"Dan dia membuat wanita menunggu." gerutunya lagi. Momoi kembali berteriak, "Dai-chan! Aku tidak mau masuk!" suaranya nyaring dan melengking.

"Tenang, Momoi-san..."

"Tetsu-kun jangan membela dia. Dai-chan itu selalu membuatku kesal, huuh!"

"Oi, oi, sabar dong. Aku yang lagi mandi saja bisa mendengar suaramu, tahu."

Irama malas, suara berat muncul dari balik pintu kaca. Kaki berbalut celana jins longgar menapaki anak tangga untuk turun menuju pintu mobil.

"Duduk dibelakang!"

"Eeeh, jadi kau sekarang sudah mau jadi supirku, ya,"

"Dai-chan kenapa tidak ditutup saja sih tempatnya?" nada bicara Momoi masih setara dengusan.

"Aku sudah minta Sakurai untuk jaga." ujarnya pelan sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Kuroko menatap pemuda berwajah seram itu. Bagaimana tidak, kulitnya gelap ditimpa cahaya remang-remang. Ketika sosok itu masuk ke bangku penumpang dibelakang, Momoi sampai harus menyalakan lampu agar terungkap tampang si lelaki tersebut.

"E-eh?" baik penumpang dibelakang mau pun penumpang di depan sama-sama membelakakkan mata.

"Aomine-kun...?"

"Kuroko...? Te-Tetsu...?"

Drama didepan mata Momoi memaksanya tidak langsung tancap gas, mengingat langit mulai gelap. "Kalian... saling kenal?"

Kuroko baru saja akan menjawab, tapi lelaki berkulit gelap langsung menyela, "Oi, Satsuki! Kenapa kau bawa Tetsu?! Dan kenapa kalian bisa bersama?!"

"Aku yang menanyakan itu duluan, Dai-chan!" ketus Momoi langsung. "Aku dan Tetsu-kun ingin makan malam bersama kalau saja kamu tidak menelepon dan bilang ingin menumpang!"

"Eh?" pupil mata Aomine melebar. Momoi mulai menancap gas. "Padahal niatku ingin mengajakmu makan, ternyata tujuan kita sama, ya."

Momoi sontak menoleh ke belakang, "Heh? Jadi Dai-chan ingin menraktir?!" mata itu berbinar.

"Oi, lihat kedepan, lihat kedepan!"

Wajah Momoi berubah. Ia menjadi tersenyum lebar sambil bersenandung pelan. "Kenapa Dai-chan tidak bilang dari awal, sih. Hehehe,"

Detik itu Kuroko tahu. Sekretaris pribadi Akashi Seijuurou itu menyukai traktiran. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk menyapa kawan Akashi yang dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Momoi akhirnya menjelaskan tentang Kuroko Tetsuya di Akashi Corporation. Mulai dari pekerjaan sampai kunjungannya tiap satu jam sekali. Aomine hanya berdeham malas, salah satu kakinya dinaikkan ke sofa mobil, lalu menguap.

"Dai-chan juga dulu bekerja ditempat kita. Tapi Akashi-kun memecatnya karena Dai-chan sering bolos," sahut Momoi santai, bibirnya masih mematri senyum lebar.

"Aku tidak dipecat, hei." sahut Aomine dengan suara berat.

Momoi menoleh kearah Kuroko, "Rakuzan Billiard itu milik Akashi-kun dan tiga temannya. Mereka berbisnis bersama. Tapi karena ayah Akashi-kun maunya Akashi-kun fokus di kantor saja, jadilah Dai-chan yang dipecat diberi kepercayaan untuk mengurus Billiardnya," jelas Momoi.

"Aku hanya tidak cocok di kantor."

"Dengan kata lain, Dai-chan dipecat," sahut Momoi santai.

"Oi, Satsuki! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

Kuroko merespon dengan senyum-dalam hati. Ia menatap lurus kearah jalanan yang tidak ramai. Lampu neon di sepanjang jalan seolah bergantian menyambutnya. Momoi mematikan AC dan menurunkan kaca mobil. Kuroko menikmati belaian angin diseluruh pori-pori kulitnya. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia jalan-jalan dengan mobil pribadi, bersama teman pula.

Mobil menepi disebuah kafe minimalis. Tidak banyak corak mau pun ukiran pada dindingnya. Baik papan mau pun spanduknya berbentuk segi panjang vertikal. Pagarnya berwarna hitam, tanpa lekukan-hanya persegi panjang. Tempat itu lebih mirip rumah daripada kafe, kalau saja tidak tertera LCD yang berkedap-kedip mengiklankan menu-menu makanan.

Tempat parkirnya tidak luas, Momoi sempat kebingungan karena tidak mendapat _spot_ yang nyaman. Ia terpaksa memarkir disebrang jalan, dan mereka harus menunggu giliran untuk berjalan kaki melewati kendaraan umum yang melintas di jalan raya.

Seorang pelayan menyambut mereka, lalu mengantarkan ke tempat kosong disudut dinding. Empat kursi, dimana Kuroko duduk sendiri sementara Momoi dan Aomine bersebelahan. Tapi Kuroko tidak kesepian, karena Momoi yang duduk dihadapannya mulai meracau banyak hal. Dari yang tidak penting sampai tidak penting sama sekali.

Selagi sibuk melihat menu, Kuroko memandangi kedua kawannya. Momoi yang selalu protes, dan Aomine yang tidak peduli. Percecokan mereka menjadi hiburan bagi Kuroko. Terkadang ia senyum sendiri, kadang berusaha menerka-nerka kalau tidak mengerti. Dari situ Kuroko tahu, keduanya punya ikatan yang kuat.

Semua orang yang berhubungan dengan Akashi-kun, entah kenapa Kuroko merasa mereka memiliki hal yang sama. Sebuah ikatan yang ia sendiri merasa asing jika berada diantara mereka.

"Tetsu-kun mau pesan apa?"

"Vanilla milkshake." jawab Kuroko langsung.

"Makanannya?"

Kuroko melirik sebaris tulisan di menu, "Burger saja." dan ia merasa ada di Majiba.

"Eh? Padahal disini banyak makanan bervariasi, lho. Aku kagum mereka punya inovasi baru." sahut Momoi kembali membaca menu.

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar, Momoi-san."

Momoi memanggil pelayan untuk melempar pesanan. Kuroko mengalih pandang, menerawang jauh ke balik pintu kaca yang menampilkan jejeran mobil berlalu silih ganti. Kafe, kedai makanan, mengingatkannya pada Akashi Seijuurou. Tempat mereka bertemu untuk transaksi, lebih sering di tempat seperti ini, meski kadang Kuroko meminta untuk bertemu didepan sebuah toko saja.

Ia sudah bekerja ditempat yang sama dengan Akashi. Berlalu lalang di gedung yang sama. Berteman dengan orang yang sama. Bercengkrama tentang masalah yang saling berhubungan. Tapi hari-harinya terasa kosong. Waktunya dengan Akashi Seijuurou semakin berkurang, atau hanya perasaannya?

Minimal dua hari sekali ia berbincang dengan Akashi dalam modus membeli barang. Sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Sekalinya bertemu Akashi di kantor, hanya melirik tanpa bersitatap. Ada kesempatan bertemu, Akashi sibuk dengan perintah dan pekerjaannya. Pernah di suatu masa Kuroko ingin memanggil, tapi Akashi tidak menoleh ke belakang. Ia berlalu tanpa melihatnya.

Kuroko memang merasa bersalah. Ia baru tahu kalau kesibukan Akashi begitu nyata setelah dilihatnya langsung. Seharusnya ketika ia masih membantu kakaknya berjualan di _Online_ _Shop_ , Kuroko tidak meminta bos perusahaan itu untuk keluar di waktu kerjanya.

"Tetsu,"

Padahal ia kira, berada di tempat yang sama dengan Akashi Seijuurou akan memberikannya lebih banyak waktu untuk bersama. Tidak masalah meski Akashi tidak lagi membeli barang jualan kakaknya, yang penting tidak berhenti menyapa.

"Oi, Tetsu."

Kuroko tidak menyesal, sama sekali tidak. Apalagi ketika Akashi menggodanya saat psikotest. Ia memang masih marah karena Akashi seolah berusaha membuat jarak-dan memaksanya untuk mendekat seolah dirinya benang layangan yang suka ditarik-ulur. Ia juga memahami, dulu aku-kamu sekarang harus saya-anda. Akashi Seijuurou yang sekarang bukan lagi pelanggan yang harus dihargai. Melainkan atasan yang harus dihargai, dihormati, disayangi-semua yang positif harus dipersembahkan untuk lelaki itu.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko mengerjap, ia bahkan tak sadar kalau tangannya menjadi pangkuan dagu. "Y-ya?"

"Tetsu-kun lelah, ya?" ekspresi Momoi mengisyaratkan khawatir.

"Jangan bengong saat kumpul, hei. Tuh, pesananmu sudah datang." ujar Aomine ringan.

Kuroko menatap segelas susu vanila kocok beserta sepiring burger di hadapannya. Ia mengulas senyum seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya, " _Ittadakimasu_ ,"

Dasar Akashi-kun, membuat orang cemas saja.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan konstan dan datar. Kegiatannya berubah jadi lebih monoton. Bangun pagi, sarapan, kerja, pulang, tidur. Yang membuatnya sedikit terhibur hanya Mayuzumi Chihiro. Kadang si kakak mengajaknya bercanda, atau sekedar memberi wejangan. Dan seringkali bahu Mayuzumi direlakan untuk menopang lelahnya.

Kuroko baru selesai mandi ketika Mayuzumi memanggilnya. Sambil memijat kepala dengan selembar handuk biru muda, Kuroko duduk disamping si kakak. Mayuzumi menunjuk layar laptop sambil tersenyum bangga, "Lihat, produk baru nih,"

 _Hardcase_ _Custom_. _Casing_ _smartphone_ bergambar artis, karakter anime, _wallpaper_ , dan berbagai macam gambar yang bisa di desain sendiri.

"Aku kerjasama dengan temanku. Nanti si calon pembeli kasih gambar yang mau dijadikan _background_ casingnya, lalu menunggu dua atau satu hari untuk pembuatannya." jelas Mayuzumi sembari meraih sebuah ponsel disamping laptop. Ia menyengir sambil menunjukkan ponsel dengan casing barunya. "Nih, begini." bergambar gadis loli berambut oranye.

Kuroko menatap takjub. Ia meraih _smartphone_ kakaknya untuk diteliti. "Wah... berapa harganya?"

"Tidak beda jauh dengan yang aslinya kok. Tetsuya mau?"

"Aku yang simpel saja," sahut Kuroko melirik layar laptop, menunjuk satu yang bergambar atap gedung dengan pemandangan langit.

"Oh, oke, langsung kubilang ke temanku." sahut Mayuzumi kembali menyibukkan diri pada laptopnya.

"Aku juga, mau mengabari temanku tentang produk barunya."

.

Mayuzumi menguap lebar. Ia menatap adiknya dalam gelap ruangan. "Tetsuya... sudah malam..."

Tapi Kuroko masih asik mengusap layar tanpa tujuan. Posisinya kini memunggungi Mayuzumi setelah berkali-kali tidak bisa diam ganti posisi.

"Besok juga dibalas... sudah tidur kali temanmu..." Mayuzumi menguap lagi. Ia meraih ponselnya, menekan tombol _power_ , "Sudah jam 1, hei..."

"Iya ini mau tidur," jawab Kuroko ringan. Dalam sunyi ia mengatur nafas, menjaga agar cekatan dalam dada tidak didengar si kakak.

"Daritadi juga kamu bilang begitu," Mayuzumi menyahut malas. "Besok kan kerja, katakan langsung saja di kantor."

"Hm, iya."

Sejak pukul tujuh malam tadi, Kuroko Tetsuya mengirim pesan siaran-yang hanya ditunjukkan pada Akashi Seijuurou. Mengatakan bahwa _online_ _shopnya_ menjual produk baru berupa _custom_ _case_ yang bisa _request_ gambar untuk pemesanannya. Kuroko bahkan berkali-kali mengecek ulang adakah kalimatnya yang salah. Sekali baca, koreksi. Salah tanda baca, ganti. Begitu teliti hingga ia yakin dirinya cukup perfeksionis.

Tapi Akashi tidak membalas pesannya. Kuroko menjaga harga diri dengan tidak menelpon. Sudah dua kali mengirim pesan yang sama di rentang waktu setengah jam. Ia menunggu sampai larut. Tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya si langganan membalas pesan lebih dari lima menit setelah ia mengirimkannya. Sekarang sudah lebih dari lima jam, tapi _inbox_ belum memunculkan nama yang dinanti. Sudah tiga kali Kuroko me- _restart_ sistem, tapi masih sama. Sempat terlintas dibenaknya untuk protes pada operator, tapi ia cukup sabar untuk menahan hasrat.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko menekan tombol _off_. Ia meletakkan ponselnya dibawah bantal, masa bodoh dengan radiasi yang bisa mengganggu gelombang otak, ia ingin merasakan getaran ponsel dengan harapan pesan masuk dari si jabang laki yang membuatnya galau.

"Ini selimutnya pakai,"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula ini tidak dingin."

Kuroko Tetsuya mendekap erat, menelusupkan kepalanya dalam pelukan guling. Menghirup karbon dioksida untuk pasokan jantung. Pengap menjadi penghangatnya sementara seluruh kulit gemetar menahan dingin yang menusuk.

.

.

.

Kuroko meraih sodoran kertas yang baru saja ditandatangani oleh kepala divisi. Ia akan mengkopi lalu melegalisir. Kemudian merekapnya. Sebenarnya ini bukan tugasnya, ia hanya menawarkan bantuan karena kebetulan tugasnya hari ini tidak banyak.

"Ini daftar orang yang akan menjadi perwakilan _event_ _Job_ _Fair_ yang diadakan universitas Tokyo, Kuroko-kun. Tenang saja aku akan jadi pemandumu." sahut Himuro menyodorkan selembar kertas berisi tabel daftar nama pegawai.

Memang tempo waktu lalu si wakil divisi sudah menginformasikan padanya mengenai sebuah _event_ yang menuntutnya untuk dinas keluar. Beruntung Kuroko karena bagiannya hanya menjaga _stand_ -atau lebih tepatnya seksi bantu-bantu.

"Murasakibara-kun tidak ikut?" tanyanya setelah membaca sekilas nama-nama yang tidak banyak dikenalnya.

"Atsushi hanya sambutan, setelah itu balik lagi ke kantor." sahut Himuro santai.

Kuroko mengangguk paham.

"Tetsu-kun~!"

Hari ini Momoi Satsuki mengunjunginya dalam renggang waktu tiga jam sekali. Kuroko tidak menanyakan alasan, karena berapa kali pun Momoi datang, sama sekali tidak spesial untuknya.

Jari telunjuknya digunakan untuk memainkan pipi Kuroko. Menekan-nekan sambil bersuai manja. Entah sudah berapa kali Kuroko merasa risih akibat sesuatu menggesek punggungnya-setiap kali Momoi memeluknya dari belakang.

Kemudian dering pendek menghentikan gerakan si sekretaris. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel hanya untuk menatap layar. Kemudian gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah mata, lalu pergi.

"Kuroko-kun pasti sabar sekali, ya."

Himuro Tatsuya duduk didepannya, sibuk menghujam barisan kalimat diatas kertas. Ia sedang meneliti laporan yang baru saja dibawakan oleh salah seorang pegawai.

"Ya, sudah biasa." jawab Kuroko pelan. Matanya teralih ke lantai marmer, menangkap selembar kertas tergeletak diatas meja. Kuroko membungkuk untuk memungut, lalu melihat tulisannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Himuro.

Kuroko mengernyit. "Entah," sahutnya datar. Ia meneliti lagi, mengira bahwa kertas itu berisi surat penting yang menyangkut kerjasama perusahaan. "Mungkin ini punya Momoi-san."

Himuro berdiri untuk memajukan tubuh, ikut membaca isi kertas. "Wah, gawat. Jangan sampai Momoi-san kehilangan. Ini penting."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan, "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkannya."

Usai menapaki koridor yang cukup panjang, Kuroko akan berbelok kearah kanan untuk memasuki lift. Kemudian ia akan menekan tombol sebelas untuk menuju ruang sekretaris-yang bersebelahan dengan ruang kepala perusahaan. Kemudian ia akan menemui Momoi Satsuki, sekaligus berharap melihat Akashi Seijuurou. Ternyata kedatangan si sekretaris kali ini cukup spesial, sekali lagi Kuroko salah mengira.

Kuroko akan menjejakkan kaki untuk belok kalau saja sejumlah orang tidak memotong jalan. Dua orang pria menuntun seorang lelaki dibelakangnya, plus seorang gadis bersurai pink mengekor dibelakang si lelaki ditengah formasi. Kesan elegan. Begitu kokoh. Sangat terhormat. Siapa pun yang melihat akan terpukau, pun Kuroko.

Momoi tersenyum sambil melambai kearahnya, tapi fokus Kuroko bukan ke si gadis. Akashi Seijuurou melintas didepannya. Tubuh tegap, tatapan lurus, juga derap ritmis dari sepatu pantofel yang mengetuk lantai granit menjadi fokusnya. Kuroko melihatnya, tapi Akashi tidak melirik, apa lagi menoleh. Ia lebih mirip bos besar yang tidak ingin diganggu atensi yang menyangkut harga dirinya.

Niat baik Kuroko tidak berkhianat. Ia hanya merasa canggung untuk memanggil Momoi ditengah situasi yang cukup menegangkan itu. Akashi-kun terlihat keren, tapi Kuroko seakan tidak mengenalnya. Terlihat gagah, tapi Kuroko yakin itu bukan Akashi-nya.

Kuroko mengangkat tangan untuk menatap kosong selembar surat yang katanya penting itu.

.

Pandangan Himuro tertuju ke selembar kertas di tangan Kuroko. "Lho, tidak jadi?"

"Nanti saja, sepertinya Momoi-san sedang sibuk." jawab Kuroko menarik kursi dari kolong meja panjang, lalu duduk.

"Iya sih, Atsushi juga bolak-balik meminta laporan-laporan dariku. Lebih parahnya, ia jadi tidak sabaran. Aku mengerti situasinya, sih..." jawab Himuro menarik tumpukan kertas kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa memang, Himuro-kun?" tanya Kuroko, sedikit terlintas rasa ingin tahu dibenaknya.

"Ada _event_ begitulah dari pusat. Intinya cabang di Tokyo ini harus bisa jadi cabang perusahaan terbaik dalam segi apa pun." tersirat bahwa Himuro tidak ingin bicara banyak, Kuroko mengerti setelah melihat kerutan kulit dibawah matanya. "Maaf, ya, jadi menambah pekerjaanmu, Kuroko-kun."

Murasakibara yang notabenenya kelewat malas itu pun menjadi suka bolak-balik keluar ruangan. Untuk menghadiri pertemuan, atau sekedar beli camilan yang dibiarkan menumpuk disudut meja.

"Oh, sudah waktunya. Ayo kita rapat untuk bursa kerja, Kuroko-kun."

.

.

.

Kuroko melirik kearah Mayuzumi yang baru saja mengangkat telepon dari seorang pelanggan. Ia kembali melahap makanan setelah dipastikan si kakak menyudahi obrolan yang cukup panjang untuk ukuran ditengah makan.

Masakan Mayuzumi Chihiro selalu pas dan paduan rasanya tidak pernah melenceng. Kakaknya pandai memasak, Kuroko bahkan beberapa kali dimarahi karena menuang garam terlalu banyak atau memotong sayur tidak sesuai ukuran seharusnya.

Tapi kali ini rasanya hambar. Kuroko mengingat-ingat apakah lidahnya sempat mengecap panas atau tidak. Ia juga sudah berkumur dengan air hangat untuk menetralkan indra perasanya, tapi juga masih tak bekerja.

Baik dirinya mau pun sang kakak tidak bicara selama makan. Hanya dentingan gelas yang membentur kaca meja, dan aliran air yang memuncrat deras dari keran.

.

Kuroko berpikir untuk mengirimkan pesan lagi sebelum tidur. Pesan terselebung berkedok _broadcast_. Akashi Seijuurou boleh sibuk, tapi tidak dengan mengabaikan dirinya. Kuroko yakin, sesibuk apa pun dirinya, ia tidak akan melupakan orang lain.

"Tetsuya, sudah jam sebelas... aku tidur duluan, ya. Jangan tidur larut malam, nanti kamu tidak cantik lagi."

"Ganteng, kakak _typo_." sahut Kuroko ringan.

Mayuzumi menarik lengan Kuroko yang menapak diatas ranjang, memaksanya jatuh dan menariknya untuk didekap. "Sekarang kamu yang jadi gulingku."

"Aku belum mau tidur,"

"Jangan tidur malam-malam, ah." sahut Mayuzumi. Tangan kirinya mendekap perut Kuroko, sementara tangan kanannya digunakan untuk pijakan kepala adiknya. Kedua kakinya mengapit tubuh Kuroko untuk menahan gerakan.

"Iya-iya, ini mau tidur." sahut Kuroko, tapi masih rajin mengusap layar ponsel.

"Tetsuya, matikan ponselmu, silau." protes Mayuzumi berbisik di telinganya.

Kuroko menurut. Ia menunggu, lalu memutar kepala untuk melihat dagu Mayuzumi dalam gelap. Ia ingin memastikan kakaknya sudah tertidur, sebab masih terlalu dini untuknya terlelap.

Kuroko kembali bertolak. Ia menghirup aroma sabun dari lengan Mayuzumi. Sebisa mungkin tidak bergerak agar kakaknya tak sadar bahwa dirinya belum tidur. Kuroko tak yakin pada kulitnya yang tidak merangsang kehangatan, padahal bertautan. Sekitar sepuluh menit membatu dalam dekapan, Kuroko memutar kepala lagi, untuk memastikan Mayuzumi sudah tidur sungguhan.

Meniru Akashi, Kuroko meniup leher sang kakak. Kalau Mayuzumi bergidik, berarti Kuroko harus menerima konsekuensi dari si kakak. Kalau tidak, ia bisa melepas diri dari belenggu guling kakaknya.

Dan tubuh itu tidak bergerak. Kuroko memastikan dengan berbisik memanggil, Mayuzumi masih tak merespon. Dipastikan terlelap, Kuroko melepas diri dari dekapan si kakak perlahan. Ia membentangkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Mayuzumi Chiciro.

Layar menyala, ponsel bergetar. Kuroko terkesiap untuk melirik sebuah nama yang tercantum di layar. 'Akashi-kun'

Lalu jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Kuroko tak bisa memutuskan apakah dirinya bahagia atau terkejut. Kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki itu mengontaknya tengah malam begini? Apa salah sambung? Untuk memastikan, Kuroko menggeser _slide_ hijau pada layar.

" _Malam_ , _maaf_ _mengganggu_. _Apakah_ _ini_ _yang_ _jual_ hardcase custom?"

Suara yang sama. Intonasi perkasa khas pesuruh. Lelaki sombong yang dirindukannya.

Kuroko mengulas senyum. "Ya, benar. Apakah anda ingin memesan?"

" _Iya. Tapi saya tidak punya gambar untuk dikirim pada anda. Bisakah anda mencarikannya untuk saya_?"

"Tentu. Gambar apa yang anda mau?"

" _Saya mau penjual ini_ selfie _, lalu menjadikan fotonya untuk background casing yang akan saya pesan._ "

Kuroko ingin tertawa, tapi tidak jadi karena suara disebrang sana kelewat serius. Akhirnya ia hanya mengekeh pelan, "Maaf, tuan. Tapi kami tidak bisa terima pesanan semacam itu."

" _Hm, bagaimana ya. Kalau begitu akan saya kirimkan gambar yang lain._ "

Kuroko mengulas senyum, "Baiklah, saya tunggu."

Dan panggilan diputus.

Kuroko menatap layar ponsel, terus mengamati kotak masuk pesan tanpa menunggu pemberitahuan. Obrolannya dengan Akashi begitu ringan dan singkat. Sekejap Kuroko melupakan rasa gundahnya.

Dan sebuah pesan masuk yang langsung ditekan oleh Kuroko untuk dilihat.

( _Picture_ )

 _Kalau_ _begitu_ _gambar_ _ini_ , _terimakasih_.

Tangan Kuroko bergetar, _sweatdrop_ seketika. Yang dikirim Akashi adalah foto KTP. Pose formal dan wajah datar yang digunakan untuk biodata ketika melamar kerja. Sekali lagi, identitas diri Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sempat terlintas dibenak Kuroko. Ia yakin mengirim format lamaran kerja berupa _hardcopy_ , tapi kenapa Akashi-kun punya foto terbarunya dalam bentuk _softcopy_? Tidak mungkin Akashi sampai memindai biodatanya untuk dijadikan foto berformat PNG.

Dan panggilan masuk lagi.

" _Sudah terima gambarnya, kan_?"

"Akashi-kun..." kalau bukan karena rindu yang membuncah, Kuroko sudah mengomel.

" _Kuroko-kun belum tidur_?"

Pertanyaan disebrang sejenak membuat Kuroko tertegun. "Ya, Akashi-kun juga belum?"

" _Baru mau tidur, Ternyata Kuroko mengirim pesan dari kemarin, ya. Aku baru lihat, maaf ya._ "

Bibir Kuroko mengatup. Alasan kenapa ia ingin sedih adalah-Akashi tidak membaca pesannya meski dirinya sudah larut dalam penantian. Alasan ia menyembunyikan luka, karena merasa bersyukur dapat bercengkrama lagi. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi-kun sibuk, ya?"

" _Hmm... begitulah. Tapi tidak juga sih_ ,"

Kuroko mengernyit. Ia mengira Akashi pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ya, apa pun itu, Kuroko tidak peduli. Selama Akashi Seijuurou sudah berbincang dengannya lagi, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. "Begitu. Tapi kelihatannya sibuk."

" _Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko-kun besok dinas, ya? Sudah tahu tugasnya, kan? Kalau tidak mengerti tanya Himuro Tatsuya, ya_."

"Iya, Akashi-kun."

" _Tenang saja Kuroko-kun hanya menjaga booth kok. Tidak perlu banyak tugas, Kuroko-kun fokus untuk belajar saja dulu, ya._ "

"Ya, Akashi-kun."

Tidak, bukan obrolan ini yang dinantikannya. Ia ingin bercengkrama lebih dekat, lebih privat, lebih menjurus seperti yang biasa lelaki itu lakukan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi-kun tidak ikut?" dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur.

" _Tidak, ada yang harus kuurus dikantor... kalau boleh, besok kujemput, bagaimana_?"

Kuroko Tetsuya membatu. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ingin merespon kaget, tapi tawaran barusan menjeda respon otaknya. Terasa dejavu, tapi tak pernah memimpikannya.

" _Kalau sudah selesai Kuroko-kun telpon saja aku, ya_?"

"Baiklah, terimakasih, Akashi-kun."

Tidak ada obrolan yang lebih menyenangkan selain malam itu.

.

.

.

Seorang pria menutup pintu mobil. Langkah tegapnya diikuti oleh sejumlah orang berjas hitam dibelakangnya. Tidak menunggu satu orang yang bertugas menjadi supir, lima orang yang terdiri dari tiga pria dan dua wanita meninggalkan _basement_ , masuk melewati pintu kaca.

Yang paling tinggi memimpin, melangkah menghampiri meja panjang berbahan marmer tempat tiga orang wanita berjaga. Mengenalkan diri sembari menulis nama.

"Nijimura-san? Wah sudah sampai, ya!"

Yang bersurai hitam menoleh, "Maaf, terlambat."

"Tidak, anda lebih cepat sepuluh menit kok," sahut Momoi menghampiri lalu membungkuk hormat. Ia mengalih pandang pada resepsionis, "mereka dari kantor pusat,"

Seorang resepsionis membungkuk minta maaf. Momoi menggali ponsel dari saku kemeja, "Halo Masako-san, kau sedang sibuk? Minta tolong ya, antar Nijimura-san dan timnya ke hotel. Kami didepan, terimakasih." lalu gadis itu mengulas senyum lebar, "aku sudah bilang temanku, tunggu sebentar, ya, Nijimura-san."

Pria bersurai hitam mengulas senyum tipis, "Kau mau kemana, Momoi?"

"Tetsu-kun-ah, maksudku perwakilan untuk _event_ _Job_ _Fair_ hari ini baru mau berangkat, aku mau melihatnya, hehehe," sahutnya seraya menggaruk tengkuk.

"Oh, begitu. Aku mau ketemu Akashi dulu," kemudian mengalih pandang kearah rekannya, "kalian duluan saja."

Momoi beranjak, "Ya, Akashi-kun ada diruangannya. Maaf ya, Nijimura-san, aku tidak bisa mengantar,"

"Tak apa."

Derap ritmikal Nijimura Shuuzo mengisi koridor yang tidak sepi. Ia sadar menjadi pusat perhatian ketika menginjakkan kaki di lantai sebelas. Orang mana yang berani berjalan-jalan ditempat ini selain petinggi perusahaan?

Ia mengetuk tiga kali, lalu membuka kenop pintu, "Aku masuk, Akashi."

Yang didalam ruangan sedang bergulat pada tumpukan kertas disudut meja. Memeriksa, meneliti, lalu menandatangan. Matanya hanya melirik sekilas ketika sadar siapa yang berkunjung. "Selamat datang, Nijimura-san."

Pria bertubuh jangkung menghampiri meja Akashi, meraih selembar kertas untuk dibaca cuma-cuma. "Berkas-berkasnya sudah semua?"

" _On_ _the_ _way_ ," jawab Akashi ringan.

Nijimura melangkah lagi, kini berdiri di hadapan Akashi yang masih sibuk berkutat pada pekerjaannya. Ia merendahkan tubuh setara kepala si pimpinan, "Sambut aku, hei. Bersikaplah sopan."

Akashi tidak meletakkan bolpoin. Ia mengangkat wajah untuk mengecup pipi Nijimura, lalu kembali fokus. "Kau kan tahu kami sibuk."

"Akashi," panggil Nijimura langsung, ia memutar untuk masuk kedalam zona Akashi Seijuurou. Mengangkat pemuda yang lebih ringan darinya untuk meninggalkan kursi perekat yang menghalangi-menumpukan Akashi diatas perutnya. "Bukan begitu caranya menyambut." ketus yang lebih tinggi menatap tajam kearah Akashi yang menunduk untuk balas menyorot.

"Sedikit lagi, Nijimura-san. Pekerjaanku hampir selesai," ujar Akashi, meminta keringanan.

Sambil menahan pijakan duduk Akashi di otot perutnya dengan kedua tangan, Nijimura melayangkan bibirnya menuju saku kemeja Akashi. Mengecup, lalu memilinnya dengan gigi. Akashi melirih, tangannya dipaksa untuk menjambak surai hitam Nijimura.

"Jangan, Nijimura-san. A-aku tidak bawa baju ganti." nadanya tertahan. Ia memejamkan mata ketika Nijimura berganti ke puting kiri, melakukan hal yang sama.

Garmen abu-abu Akashi Seijuurou tidak dikoyak. Air liur Nijimura membasahi bagian atas kemeja-membuat dua siluet lingkaran basah yang berubah transparan untuk menampakkan tonjolan yang mengeras. Satu tangan Nijimura digunakan untuk merobek kancing bagian bawah, menghisap perut Akashi, lalu mengecupnya.

"Su-sudah, hentikan-" tangannya mengoyak rambut hitam Nijimura, mendorong kepalanya agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Nijimura menjeda kegiatan untuk menatap dalam kearah dua manik merah. Akashi menurunkan kepala, menempelkan dahinya diatas kening Nijimura. Akashi memburu nafas, Nijimura memasok karbon dioksidanya. Dua pasang mata saling menerawang jauh kedalam iris yang berbeda warna.

Pintu diketuk diikuti suara cempreng wanita. Akashi menerka Momoi sudah kembali untuk membantu pekerjaannya.

Menoleh kearah pintu, Akashi sedikit berteriak, "Nanti kupanggil lagi, Momoi!"

Kemudian terdengar derap langkah menjauh dari pintu berbahan kayu jati. Akashi kembali menatap Nijimura yang masih belum menurunkan tubuhnya dalam jerat gendong berkedok 'sambutan'. "Aku sudah punya pacar." kalimat itu terlontar, Akashi menahan intonasi.

"Tapi tubuhmu masih mengisyaratkan sepi, Akashi." jawab Nijimura, tidak mengalih mata sama sekali. "Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Aku merasakannya."

"Aku ingin langsung menikahinya," ujar Akashi pelan.

"Kau jadi curhat," Nijimura merenggangkan lengan, menurunkan Akashi ke habitatnya. "Sudah pernah menyentuhnya?"

Akashi merapihkan kemeja, lalu menyambar jas hitam yang tergantung di sandaran kursi. Dikenakan untuk menutup noda basah berupa saliva yang bertengger di bagian dada. "Tidak, dia menolakku terus."

"Baguslah. Dengan begitu kau bisa mengakhiri permainan ini denganku." sahut pria bersurai hitam mengoreksi letak dasi dan kerah jasnya. "Tapi kalau aku butuh, kau tetap tidak akan menolak, kan?"

Akashi meraih bolpoin, matanya kembali fokus menghujam coretan diatas kertas. "Asal tidak berlebihan, Nijimura-san."

"Sepertinya aku kembali lebih cepat. Kau kapan ke Kyoto?"

"Lusa, mungkin. Sekalian liburan."

.

.

.

Kuroko mengangkat kardus berisi brosur-dimana Himuro langsung berbaik hati untuk membantunya. Mereka mengangkut barang-barang dari bagasi mobil untuk disusun sesuai formasi pada rapat sebelumnya. Sesungguhnya sang koordinator kelompok-Himuro Tatsuya tidak perlu repot-repot turun tangan kalau saja Kuroko bisa lebih kuat.

"Maaf, Himuro-kun."

"Tak apa,"

Usai ketua divisi memberikan sambutan masing-masing-dimana Murasakibara Atsushi lebih terlihat seperti iklan produk makanan diatas panggung sana, para calon pegawai menyerbu setiap _booth_ untuk menitipkan CV.

Himuro Tatsuya mengurus _walk_ _in_ _interview_ , sementara Kuroko bertugas dibelakang stand untuk bantu mengantarkan barang yang dibutuhkan-atau sekedar memberi penjelasan singkat sesuai yang tertera di brosur. Kalau ada yang bertanya ada posisi apa saja yang menerima lowongan, Kuroko bisa menjawab. Tapi kalau pertanyaannya menjurus ke pekerjaan yang ingin dilakoni calon pegawai, maka si surai biru akan mengalihkan ke rekannya yang lain.

Para calon pegawai yang memenuhi kriteria langsung diwawancara oleh Himuro Tatsuya. Setelah mengecek ringkas surat lamaran kerja yang diajukan, si wakil divisi menilai dari penampilan. Lalu menyambutnya untuk diberi seputar pertanyaan. Kalau cocok, Himuro mengarahkan untuk daftar _online_ sebagai pelengkap. Di lowongan kerja yang lain, ada pula yang mengharuskan daftar _online_ dulu sebelum mengajukan CV.

Kuroko Tetsuya belajar banyak. Tentang menghadapi panas matahari ditengah desakan ribuan calon karyawan, memberi jantung pasokan oksigen lewat kipas angin yang disediakan oleh panitia di spot tertentu, atau mempelajari banyak orang yang berkeringat untuk meraih sebuah pekerjaan. Ia juga sudah banyak melihat orang-orang menaruh surat lamaran di banyak _booth_.

Dalam hati, Kuroko merasa bahagia karena Kise-kun yang itu-memberinya jalan pintas. Terlebih lagi ia mengenal pimpinan perusahaannya.

Jeda waktu untuk istirahat. Selain digunakan untuk memberi asupan pada perut yang menjerit minta diisi, Kuroko bertanya pada Himuro, "Kukira Kise-kun yang akan wawancara, mengingat itu bagiannya."

"Ada perwakilan juga dari divisinya untuk membantuku. Kepala tidak mengizinkan saat aku mencantumkan namanya." sahut Himuro mengulas senyum.

Kuroko mengangguk, ia seperti paham maksudnya.

.

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan-tapi juga menyenangkan, karena ia menunggu seseorang. Himuro Tatsuya bilang, sebagai pemula yang pertama kali dinas keluar kantor, Kuroko cukup baik kinerjanya. Si wakil kepala divisi memujinya dengan senyum yang menebar aura ketampanan. Sebagai pegawai yang rendah hati dan tidak sombong, Kuroko membungkukkan badan sebagai apresiasi atas penghargaan yang diberikan padanya.

"Kita akan kembali ke kantor. Aku akan membuat laporannya," sahut Himuro dengan sedikit titah.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Akashi Seijuurou berjanji akan menjemputnya disini, Universitas Tokyo-tempat _Job_ _Fair_ diselenggarakan. Ia harus diam ditempat, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Himuro.

"Nanti setelah memastikan mobil kantor sudah kembali dengan baik, kalian boleh langsung pulang." tambah Himuro.

Salah seorang karyawan meminta izin bicara, bertanya apakah perwakilan yang tidak membuat laporan bisa langsung pulang atau tidak, Himuro mengiyakan.

"Aku..." Kuroko mengangkat wajah. "Maaf, Himuro-kun. Aku tidak ikut ke kantor, apakah boleh?"

Surai hitam yang menutupi salah satu mata lelaki itu terhempas ketika kepalanya menoleh, "Tidak ikut di mobil kita?"

Kuroko mengangguk, berharap lebih.

"Maaf, Kuroko-kun. Tapi aku bertanggung jawab untuk kalian semua sampai akhir. Ikutlah, setelah itu kau bisa langsung pulang."

Kuroko menghela nafas. Selagi para pegawai sibuk membenahi barang-barang, Kuroko menggali ponsel dari saku celananya. Ia ingin menghubungi Akashi, meminta bantuan-tapi ragu.

Akhirnya ia menyelinap diantara deretan mobil, lalu berlari dengan menyembunyikan derap langkahnya.

.

Kuroko sudah mengirim pesan pada Himuro Tatsuya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja meskipun pulang sendiri. Wakil ketua divisi memang cocok jika dinobatkan sebagai ibunda ratu. Selain baik hati, perhatian dengan siapa pun. Tapi bukan berarti Kuroko menolak hati si pemuda, ia memilih untuk menepati janji dengan seseorang yang lain.

Tidak pernah seumur hidup Kuroko menelepon Akashi Seijuurou duluan, kalau bukan urusan bisnis. Jarang pula Akashi membuatnya menunggu jika sudah janji akan bertemu di suatu tempat. Lain ceritanya untuk hari ini. Sambil berjalan kaki melewati trotoar yang membentang kolosal diatas jalan raya, Kuroko menunggu balasan pesan. Ia mengabari Akashi mengenai situasi dan kondisinya saat ini, tapi waktu sudah berlalu sepuluh menit tanpa respon dari pihak yang bersangkutan. Ketika menunggu, waktu berlalu begitu lambat.

Kuroko berpangku tangan diatas besi pagar, menerawang kosong pada hamparan lampu yang menerangi jalanan di Tokyo. Jajaran kendaraan beroda empat silih berganti melintas di pandangannya. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk menutup mulut-ia menguap, terlalu bosan.

Kuroko beranjak-lalu merintih pelan. Kenapa kaki pegalnya baru terasa sakit sekarang? Sambil menuruni tangga, dengan mengabaikan para pejalan kaki yang melewatinya dengan atensi masing-masing, Kuroko menekan layar untuk memanggil kontak yang sama.

Hanya Kuroko yang melangkah dalam melodi lambat. Ia berharap Akashi akan mengangkat telepon sebelum kakinya menjejak diatas jalanan beraspal. Kalau panggilan diambil alih operator, Kuroko tidak mau turun dari trotoar. Bukan berarti ia menyukai jembatan, hanya saja angin yang menerpa ketika dirinya berada diatas daratan sangat membantu menyamarkan rasa sesak yang menggerogoti dadanya.

Tidak diangkat.

Kuroko tidak mengeluh. Ia mengulang lagi.

Seorang pejalan kaki menubruknya, Kuroko meminta maaf. Hampir saja ia akan menjejak di satu anak tangga terakhir jika tidak jaga keseimbangan tubuh. Sulit sekali, dinas satu hari ini membuatnya letih. Bertahan untuk diri sendiri saja harus pikir dua kali.

" _Kuroko_?"

Matanya membelakak. Ponsel yang sejak tadi tidak lepas dari telinga mengeluarkan bunyi lain. Sebuah suara yang bersumber dari tempat antah berantah dimana Kuroko tidak yakin bisa mengomel seperti dulu lagi ketika merasa dikecewakan.

" _Maaf_ , _Kuroko_ , _ternyata_ _urusanku_ _belum_ _selesai_. _Aku_ _masih_ _di_ _kantor_. _Kamu_ _sedang_ _dalam_ _perjalanan_ _pulang_ , _kah_?"

Kuroko menjejak diatas tanah beraspal. Harapan berupa panggilan tidak diambil alih operator menjadi nyata, tapi-

" _Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputmu. Kau sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantor, kan? Kuusahakan selesai begitu kau sampai disini_."

-Kuroko tidak pernah berharap akan mendapat respon yang menyesakkan dada, lebih dan lebih lagi. Pacaran dengan operator lebih nyaman, tidak peduli sesibuk apa pun mereka, pasti akan selalu ditanggap secepat kilat.

" _Kuroko-kun_?"

"Ya, Akashi-kun. Kukira kamu akan menjemputku, jadi aku minta Himuro-kun kembali duluan dengan yang lainnya." jawab Kuroko, menahan nafas agar suaranya terdengar normal.

" _Eh_?"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." kalimat itu refleks keluar, dari sisi hatinya yang baru saja berlubang.

" _Tunggu, Kuroko. Kau ada dimana_?"

Kuroko menggigit bibir dalam sesi menahan nafas. Demi menjaga irama normal agar tidak melantunkan intonasi sumbang yang tercekat. "Padahal Akashi-kun sudah janji akan menjemputku, tapi semudah itu membatalkan janji. Kalau aku jadi Akashi-kun, aku akan merelakan apa pun untuk orang yang kuc-kubuat janji dengannya." ujar Kuroko panjang, hampir lidahnya salah ucap. Buru-buru ia menjauhkan ponsel untuk menarik nafas.

" _Aku mengerti, Kuroko_ -"

"Aku sudah besar, bisa pulang sendiri. Aku tidak akan diculik. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun tidak usah jemput."

Dan sambungan diputuskan sepihak olehnya.

Bahkan ketika layar ponselnya memunculkan nama Akashi-kun, Kuroko memilih untuk menggeser _slide_ merah, lalu menekan tombol off dalam jangka waktu beberapa detik. Setelah smartphonenya mati total, ia menelusupkannya dibalik jaket.

Kuroko menarik nafas. Tatapannya menerawang jauh ke langit gelap tanpa setitik cahaya dalam cakrawalanya. Dari kelam menjadi kuadrat kelam. Kuroko tak yakin seratus plester akan mampu menutup lubang hatinya yang tambah menganga.

" _Akashi-kun itu tergolong orang sibuk... kadang menyebalkan jika diabaikan olehnya. Kuharap Tetsu-kun mengerti, ya_?"

Kutipan keramat dari mulut Momoi mengambil alih ingatannya. Dibandingkan dirinya, mungkin gadis itu lebih sering diabaikan oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko meyakini satu hal, Momoi Satsuki _da real MPV_. Mungkin Kuroko sangat rapuh jika dibandingkan gadis itu.

Kuroko melangkah pelan. Telinganya ditulikan dari berbagai derap langkah kaki yang seakan menerornya. Melintas bergantian, seolah meneriakinya sebagai benalu yang mengganggu atensi orang lain. Begitu sadar dirinya berada di jalur yang salah, Kuroko tidak langsung mengoreksi-ia tetap berjalan menerima kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar kearahnya.

Apa dirinya bisa mengerti? Akashi Seijuurou yang tergolong orang sibuk itu, bisakah ia menerima kenyataannya?

Tapi janji tetaplah janji, seharusnya darah pun tak bisa jadi penghalang.

Dasar Akashi-kun. Lihat saja kalau ketemu. Akan kupukul kau. Akan kuhina, kucemooh, kuejek habis-habisan. Seenaknya membuatku gelisah. Perasaan campur aduk antara garam dan cuka. Kau membuatku merana, dipaksa menerima dirimu yang sulit kuakui. Berhentilah menarikku jatuh dalam jerat racunmu.

Sudah cukup, ia tidak ingin percaya pada siapa pun lagi. Semua orang sama saja.

Seketika adegan tempo waktu lalu terbesit dibenaknya. Tragedi toilet. _Scene_ yang memutar kejadian meresahkan tepat setelah ia diterima oleh Akashi Corporation. Kuroko tidak tahu rasa gelisah macam apa yang menjalar dibalik dadanya, rasanya begitu asing. Melihat Akashi-kun dengan orang lain 'akrab' tanpa jarak membuatnya terganggu. Bukan, ia tidak cemburu, sama sekali tidak.

Lagipula, untuk apa pula ia memikirkan lelaki brengsek yang hanya mempermainkan dirinya-atau kalimat itu tidak tepat, ya. Kuroko tidak dipermainkan, tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

Tokyo. Kota besar yang diibaratkan sebagai jantung negara. Menyimpan banyak kenangan dan misteri didalamnya. Tempat dimana manusia bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk berbahagia atau menderita-Kuroko memilih opsi kedua.

Derum mesin menginterupsi, diikuti sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya. Kepala Kuroko terlalu berat untuk diangkat, tapi ia paksakan juga. Melihat seorang pemuda duduk diatas sepeda motor jenis _sport_ _racing_ dengan _body_ besar berwarna merah cerah. Kedua tangan si pengemudi digunakan untuk melepas helm-menampakkan rambut bersurai merah dihempas sinar lampu pertokoan di pinggir jalan. Kedua alis diatas manik merahnya bertaut. Sekilas Kuroko melihat lelaki itu menyelipkan smartphonenya kedalam saku jaket. "Setidaknya jawab teleponku, Kuroko." padahal seharusnya dia bersalah, tapi intonasi suaranya tidak menyesal.

Ia terpukau pada sosok Akashi Seijuurou dengan EBR 1190RS merah keluaran terbaru yang masih muncul di iklan televisi kemarin. Kuroko sedikit mengikuti berita otomotif mengenai Erik Buell Racing-perusahaan motor dibawah Harley Davidson yang memutuskan untuk berdiri sendiri. Juga tentang merk motor Akashi-kun yang dijual terbatas hanya seratus unit diseluruh dunia, dengan harga empat puluh ribu dolar Amerika. Tapi berita terbarunya mengabarkan perusahaan itu bangkrut lagi.

Tubuh dibalut jaket kulit warna hitam, celana formal berbahan licin, beserta sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat diimbas cahaya polikromatik—Kuroko tahu Akashi langsung terbang dari kantor. Dia terlihat keren, tidak peduli motor _limited_ _edition_ yang sudah tak diproduksi lagi lantaran perusahaan otomotif yang bangkrut.

"Aku sampai melacak lokasimu, Kuroko-kun. Untung aku punya kenalan seorang operator yang mau berbaik hati membantuku menemukan tempatmu. Itu juga sulit, _handphone_ -mu mati."

Kuroko menggertak gigi, kepalanya menunduk, dalam. Ia ingin marah, tapi hatinya memilih untuk bungkam. Ingin memukul, tapi tangannya menolak untuk terayun. Ingin memaki, tapi suaranya tak mau keluar.

Sebuah helm berwarna hitam disodor kearahnya. Kuroko mengangkat tangannya pelan untuk menerima. Ia berniat untuk melempar helm itu ke kepala Akashi sebagai pelampiasan, tapi tenaganya tak kunjung keluar. Bahkan keabsolutan si lelaki ini sudah menguasai dirinya.

"Ayo naik, Kuroko."

.

Terpaan angin malam perlahan mengikis perih dibalik dada. Hembusannya bantu memulihkan luka yang bersemayam jauh didalam tubuhnya. Batinnya tak lagi terkoyak. Langit malam diatas jembatan raksasa memberi _view_ padanya, bahwa tak semua yang gelap itu suram.

Tangannya menggenggam jaket di pinggang Akashi Seijuurou ketika si pengemudi meningkatkan laju kecepatannya. Ingin protes agar keduanya masih bisa pulang kerumah dengan selamat, tapi diurungkan niat baik tersebut. Kuroko menikmati sayatan angin yang mengiris rasa sakitnya.

"Kuroko?"

Yang dipanggil memajukan wajah, mencari akses lebih agar mampu mendengar suara Akashi. Ia membuka kaca helmnya. "Ya?"

"Kita mau kemana?" baik Akashi, lelaki itu juga mengeraskan volume, melawan udara yang mencuri frekuensi bunyi dari sumber suaranya.

Kuroko tersenyum, "Terserah Akashi-kun."

"Kencan, yuk." sahut suara di depannya.

Kuroko mencari celah agar mulutnya bisa lebih dekat ke kepala Akashi, seandainya helm merah pemuda ini tidak membatasi sentuhan kulit mereka. "Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kencan dengan orang yang menyebalkan seperti Akashi-kun."

Terdengar tawa dari lawan bicara. "Kalau begitu, biar orang menyebalkan ini membayar kesalahannya, bagaimana?"

Kuroko masih belum menggerakkan kepala, melawan hembusan udara yang melawan kearahnya. "Bayar pakai apa?"

"Cinta."

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya tahu Tokyo malam hari sangat memukau jika dilihat dari atas, apa lagi dari atap gedung yang lumayan tinggi seperti ini. Tapi lagi-lagi, meskipun sudah pernah, rasa asing lagi yang menjalar. Rasanya seperti, segala sesuatu yang dilakukan bersama Akashi-kun menjadi suatu hal baru baginya.

Jejeran lampu kota yang membuatnya seperti jajaran bintang di galaksi. Warna-warni lampu pertokoan mirip spektrum bergerak linier. Sepasang lampu yang silih berganti menyorot dinding di tikungan jalan, memberikan kesan seolah tempat itu memang medan gelap yang menampung cahaya bergantian. Juga langit malam yang memberikan setitik cahaya dalam pesonanya. Kuroko menghitung bintang, berharap jumlah yang terlihat bertambah seiring peningkatan _mood_ nya.

"Kuroko..."

Ia menoleh, mendapati sebuah smartphone terarah padanya-diikuti bunyi khas kamera standar tinggi. Kuroko refleks mengayunkan tangannya untuk merebut handphone Akashi, tapi si empunya keburu memindahkan letak ponselnya ke punggung, sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Akashi-kun usil sekali. Hapus, pokoknya hapus."

Bibir Akashi mematri seringai, "Tidak. Kuroko cantik disini,"

"Aku laki-laki. Masa bodo, pokoknya hapus, Akashi-kun."

Akashi sedikit berbalik untuk menekan layar ponselnya, "Masa bodo juga," sahutnya ringan.

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela nafas ringan. Ia kembali berpangku tangan diatas dinding yang memagari pijakan atap dengan pijakan udara. Akashi-kun bilang, tempat ini adalah tempat favoritnya untuk melepas penat-dan Kuroko merasakannya. Segala sesuatu yang membuatnya kacau seolah sirna dihempas gelombang udara.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko, ini sudah jam sepuluh."

Sebelumnya Kuroko memang meminta Akashi mengingatkan waktu untuknya. Dan Kuroko masih belum mau beranjak meski larut akan menyergap.

"Kuroko-kun menyukai tempat ini, apakah itu berarti juga menyukaiku?"

Kuroko mendelik. "Akashi-kun jangan seperti tokoh drama di tivi-tivi, dong. Aku jadi ilfil."

Akashi mengekeh pelan. "Jadi pacarku,"

"Tidak." kalimat itu meluncur cepat dari mulut Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kali ini Akashi tertawa, "Aneh, padahal kukira Kuroko suka padaku."

Yang digoda tidak menoleh, masih sibuk menatap langit. "Akashi-kun selalu membuatku kesal."

Akashi masih belum berhenti memandangi wajah yang tak balas pandang, "Benarkah? Contohnya?"

"Hari ini, kemarin, dua hari yang lalu, seminggu yang lalu, dua minggu yang lalu, sebulan lalu, banyak." jawab Kuroko ketus.

Akashi tidak menjawab, membuat Kuroko terpaksa menoleh. Bukannya menyesal, tapi Kuroko bisa melihat binar mata dari iris merah si lelaki, "Senang sekali mendengarnya, Kuroko-kun. Kukira hanya aku yang selalu memikirkanmu setiap hari," dibarengi senyum tipis-yang lebih terlihat miris.

"Bukan itu!" sergah Kuroko cepat. "Akashi-kun jangan berharap."

Lalu dijawab oleh tawa. Kuroko tersenyum, Akashi mengontrol diri. Kuroko menikmati malam. Lelahnya sirna diterkam senyum Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko semakin yakin ia masuk kedalam jerat Akashi, tapi tetap tidak ingin keluar.

Tatapannya menelusuri kulit wajah Akashi dalam gelap. Sinar bulan tak mampu menerangi keduanya agar bisa saling berisyarat. Tatapan mata menghujam kata rindu. Baik Akashi maupun Kuroko tidak melirik pada hal lain. Fokus menerka luka yang tergores dibalik mata.

Tidak ada istilah, tak ada ucapan. Tak ada makian, tak ada ejekan. Kuroko bertelepati, Akashi mengeratkan sulur ikatan. Sorotan mata menerjemahkan segala sesuatu yang tak mampu diungkap kata.

Kuroko jadi memikirkan. Seandainya penolakan yang selalu dilontarkan membuat Akashi berbalik dan menjauhinya seiring waktu, apakah ia akan menyesal? Jika ada seseorang-selain dirinya-yang mampu membuat Akashi nyaman, apakah ia akan bisa menerima?

Saat sadar, Kuroko langsung mengalih pandang. Kedua mata Akashi Seijuurou menyihirnya jadi patung- seolah memaksa untuk mengambil alih kendali.

"Kuroko, aku mau ke Kyoto."

Kuroko refleks menoleh. "Kyoto? Kantor pusat?"

"Ya-"

Tidak, jangan ucapkan apapun lagi. Kuroko tidak ingin mendengarnya. Jangan ganggu kebahagiaan fananya dengan kenyataan menyakitkan. Baru kembali bertemu, baru kembali bersitatap, baru kembali melepas hasrat. Apa Akashi Seijuurou memang hobi mematahkan perasaannya dengan kalimat sarkas berkedok perpisahan?

"Kapan?"

"Dua hari lagi,"

Kuroko mengalih pandang. Ia tidak melihat lagi sejumlah titik cahaya di langit. Berubah jadi cakrawala kelam dengan pangkat empat kegelapannya. Mulutnya terbuka, ingin protes, tapi merasa tak punya hak. "Kyoto... kampungku juga disana. Ibuku tinggal disana."

Tapi ia tahu informasinya tak berarti apa-apa, dibanding pekerjaan Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro sudah mengomel dua kali malam ini. Adiknya berubah jadi kepompong lagi. Bergelut dalam gulungan selimut sambil mengunyah wafer didepan televisi. Disuruh makan jawabannya sudah. Disuruh tidur juga menjawab sudah. Ketika malam telah larut, Mayuzumi tak tahan untuk mematikan paksa televisi tabung. Dan Kuroko malah berguling-guling dalam selimut.

"Tetsuya." panggilannya adalah peringatan.

"Aku mau ke Kyoto juga..." gumam Kuroko pelan. Kedua tangannya menarik selimut untuk menutup wajah.

"Ada apa? Ibu menyuruhmu kesana?" tanya Mayuzumi langsung menyambar ponsel diatas ranjang. "Tapi ia tidak bilang apapun padaku."

"Tidak, memang tidak ada bilang," sahut Kuroko malas. "Aku yang mau."

Mayuzumi mendengus pelan. "Sudah, sudah. Ayo tidur, Tetsuya, besok kamu harus kerja, kan."

"Tidak mau."

"Cepat naik sini, atau mau kuangkat?"

"Tidak, aku tidur dibawah saja."

"Tetsuya."

"Tidak mau."

"Keras kepala. Terserah kau saja."

Lampu sudah redup, tapi Mayuzumi masih menatap gelap. Langit-langit kosong dengan pembiasan cahaya monokromatik imajiner terbayang di pelupuk mata. Ia tidak pernah menyukai perubahan, baik untuk dirinya maupun orang lain-terlebih pada adiknya.

Ia tidak menolak sayatan perih pada lubang yang makin menganga. Penolakan adiknya dimulai lagi. Ia tidak ingin menodai, artinya siap dengan konsekuensi. Apa Tetsuya tahu rasanya patah hati? Kalau tidak, ia bahkan tak sudi untuk membaginya.

Mayuzumi bersumpah tidak akan pernah berhenti memaki manusia yang berani menganggu adiknya-sekalipun dia adalah seorang terhormat.

.

.

.

Kedatangan Momoi Satsuki, keramahan hati Himuro Tatsuya, kebaikan Murasakibara Atsushi yang bersifat kebetulan, semua tidak terasa manis. Hambar. Kosong.

"Kurokocchi!"

Juga kedatangan Kise Ryouta yang entah sejak kapan tak pernah berjumpa lagi dengannya-

"Akashicchi jahat-ssu! Padahal aku sudah menawarkan diri ikut _Job_ _Fair_ kemarin!"

-kegaduhan yang dibuatnya, tidak membuat Kuroko terganggu. Tidak terasa, itu saja.

Jatuh cinta membuatnya depresi. Tidak gairah dalam bekerja. Tidak semangat hidup. Tidak memiliki motivasi untuk menemukan alasan mengapa ada susu kocok vanila yang disajikan sebagai pelengkap makan siang.

Kise merangkulnya. Hari ini si pemuda mengajak makan siang bersama Momoi yang memang selalu bersama Kuroko dalam suka maupun duka. Lelaki bersurai biru tidak ikut berbincang ketika Momoi dan Kise asyik menggibah orang lain.

"Aominecchi jahat-ssu, dia tidak pernah menraktirku sama sekali!"

"Tapi Dai-chan tidak sopan. Lelaki macho mana yang memanfaatkan wanita untuk kepuasannya-"

"Tidak, Momoicchi-kamu salah tangkap..."

Si gadis langsung mendekap Kuroko Tetsuya, "Makanya aku jatuh cintanya sama Tetsu-kun!"

"Kalau begitu coba telpon Aominecchi suruh minta jemput-ssu,"

Momoi Satsuki mendengus. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku kemeja, melakukan apa yang disarankan Kise Ryouta, demi membuktikan sifat jelek si teman lama. "Halo, Dai-chan. Bisa jemput aku?"

" _Loudspeaker_ , _loudspeaker_!" bisik Kise.

Momoi menurut lagi, smartphone-nya mengeluarkan bunyi melodi malas. " _Hah? Kamu tidak bawa mobil? Ya sudah tunggu saja. Jam lima, kan? Jangan pulang malam-malam, ingat._ "

Kuroko sampai tertarik untuk menoleh karena mendengar respon dari pria yang katanya tidak macho itu—justru malah melontarkan kalimat diluar dugaan. Kise menganga, Momoi membatu.

" _Satsuki? Hei, kapan, sih? Sekarang? Ya sudah ini langsung jalan._ "

Dan sambungan dimatikan.

"Tu-tunggu, Dai-chan-aku bercanda-"

Kise menyunggingkan senyum lebar, "Momoicchi salah lagi-ssu!"

Momoi Satsuki menatap takjub layar ponsel, "Tumben sekali..." gumamnya pelan.

Semuanya—baik Momoi, Kise, maupun Aomine, terhubung dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Kenyataan itu membuat Kuroko dipaksa suntuk. Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun lagi yang muncul dibenaknya.

Sekembalinya, Kuroko hanya menuruti perintah. Bekerja, memerhatikan, bekerja, begitu seterusnya. Waktunya berputar linier semonoton rotasi bumi. Hingga satu jam kemudian Momoi datang untuk berkunjung rutin.

"Akashi-kun memanggilmu, Tetsu-kun!"

.

Kalimat yang tidak asing. Perintah mutlak yang ingin didengarnya. Kuroko mengangguk patuh, mengekor Momoi Satsuki menuju ruangan. Keduanya masuk kedalam ruangan, dimana terdapat dua orang pria yang masuk kedalam daftar nama pimpinan perusahaan. Akashi Seijuurou dan wakilnya Midorima Shintarou.

Beserta bawang putih di telapak tangannya, Midorima menyambut dengan koreksi letak kacamata. "Lama sekali, Momoi."

"Maaf, maaf," gadis bersurai merah jambu tidak menyesal. "Hanya mengecek ruang komputer kan, Midorin? Padahal aku bisa minta anggotaku untuk itu. Aku kan mau bersama Tetsu-kun," bibirnya mengerucut.

Midorima beranjak, "Sudah ikut saja." diikuti Momoi yang langsung membuntuti setelah memberi pelukan rusuh pada Kuroko.

Tinggalah mereka berdua. Akashi tersenyum kearahnya, Kuroko membalas datar. Ada luka yang disembunyikan, tapi ia memilih untuk berjudi-menuang air garam untuk melebarkan perih, atau menutupnya dengan satu kecupan.

"Duduklah, Kuroko-kun."

Satu kursi memang sudah tersedia disebrang Akashi Seijuurou. Meja menjadi sekat antara kulit yang ingin bersentuhan. Akashi menarik sejilid kertas yang disodorkan kearah Kuroko. Meletakkan sebuah pulpen diatasnya, "Tandatangan," sahutnya ringan.

Kuroko membaca cermat. Surat dinas-lagi? Ke-Kyoto, kantor pusat? Ada perlu apa dirinya kesana. Waktu pelaksanaan-besok? Terlalu dadakan.

Baru saja akan melayangkan protes, Akashi membungkamnya dengan penjelasan singkat. "Aku mau bertemu dengan orangtuamu, Kuroko. Dinas itu hari senin, tapi kan sudah kubilang sebelumnya-lusa itu besok, hari jum'at. Mari habiskan tiga hari bersama mertuaku."

Kuroko menautkan alis. Ia tidak sedang berharap, tidak juga merasa bahagia. "Mertua?"

"Calon mertua."

Kuroko Tetsuya membenci Akashi Seijuurou yang terkesan mempermainkan. Tapi ia rela jadi bola basket. Akashi memukulnya telak hingga membentur keras perih yang mendasar di rongga dada, lalu menaikkannya tingi-tinggi untuk sekedar melukis senyum.

.

.

.

"Ini seperti bukan jalan kerumahku,"

Roda mobil bergerak linier, menggerus genangan air, menepi disebuah bangunan dalam basement. Rakuzan Billiard. Akashi tidak memberitahunya akan mampir kesini sebelum mengantarnya pulang kerumah.

Akashi Seijuurou sampai bantu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kuroko, dimana langsung dijawab ketus, "Aku bisa buka sendiri, Akashi-kun."

"Maaf ya, Kuroko. Aku harus berkabar pada mereka dulu."

Keduanya menjejaki tangga, masuk kedalam ruangan berminim cahaya. Disambut oleh bunyi benturan bola pada meja marmer beralas kain warna gelap. Seorang lelaki jangkung berambut panjang-sedang tekun membersihkan tongkat bergegas menghampiri, "Sei-chan! Kau datang!"

Lontaran kelewat bahagia itu terdengar oleh dua kawannya yang lain. Satu berotot, satunya hiperaktif. "Akashi!"

Kuroko tidak melihat Aomine Daiki di meja _counter_. Ia menebak, mungkin pria itu jadi menjemput Momoi yang sesungguhnya hanya menguji ke- _gentle_ -an Aomine. Berkat saran sesat Kise Ryouta, Momoi terjerumus dalam dosa karena membohongi orang lain.

"Seminggu? Lama juga ya, Sei-chan. Padahal kau sudah jarang kesini."

"Hei, hei, lihat! Sekarang kau bawa anak itu!"

" _Oh_ _my_ Sei-chan! Kalian sudah baikan?"

Merasa diperhatikan, Kuroko bingung dalam hati. "Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya." ujarnya, tersinggung karena dipanggil tidak dengan nama.

"Kuroko-kun, satu kali, ya?"

Tawaran Akashi untuk tanding sodok bola ditolaknya. "Tidak, Akashi-kun. Aku mau pulang, sudah malam."

.

.

.

"TETSUYA KENAPA HANDPHONE-MU MATI AKU SAMPAI LAPOR POLISI KARENA KAU TIDAK PULANG-PULANG-"

"Aku pulang-oh, maaf kakak," sahut Kuroko ringan. "Tadi aku diculik dulu sebentar,"

Mayuzumi Chihiro mengusap layar ponsel, "Duh, harus langsung batal nih-eh, kamu diculik?" mata kelabu membelakak. "Biar langsung kulapor polisi!"

Kuroko membuka simpul tali sepatu, "Bukan, aku diajak main sama teman." dan menentengnya masuk kedalam rak kayu.

"Main? Siapa? Biarkan aku bicara padanya, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum, "Besok aku dinas, kak. Kami akan ke Kyoto."

.

.

.

Meminta izin pada Mayuzumi Chihiro membuat Akashi pening. Si pria bersurai kelabu yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya pujaan hati menerornya dengan berbagai macam tuduhan. Sampai bersumpah akan mengutuknya kalau Kuroko Tetsuya sampai hamil.

Akashi mengemudi setelah memastikan tas besarnya dan barang-barang Kuroko sudah tersusun di bangku penumpang. Dari kaca spion Akashi bisa melihat sorot tajam Mayuzumi tidak lepas dari kendaraannya. Meski sudah bernegoisasi dengan sogokan maupun sumpah setia, sang kakak yang protektif itu tetap memadatkan hati jadi batu. Kalau Kuroko tak bantu berargumen, Akashi mungkin akan langsung menculik paksa Kuroko.

"Semuanya karena Akashi-kun pakai mengatakan ke kakakku kalau kau suka denganku." sahut Kuroko mengencangkan sabuk.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Kuroko, aku memang cinta padamu." jawab Akashi ringan.

"Bukan itu yang mau kudengar sebagai jawabanmu, Akashi-kun."

Roda mobil melaju dalam rotasi cepat. Menyalip diantara dua mobil, menggerus tumpukan pasir di pinggir jalan, bermanuever di jalan raya.

Alunan musik klasik dari _tape_ mengisi sunyi. Intensitas melirik Kuroko naik pesat selama hening menyergap. Akashi meneguk ludah ketika memandangi wajah si pemuda yang terpantul di kaca mobil. Begitu menawan, namun mengisyaratkan sepi.

"Kuroko," panggilnya.

"Apa,"

"Tidak, hanya memanggil. Aku takut kamu ketiduran. Atau AC nya perlu kumatikan? Apa kau kedinginan?" Akashi hanya cari perhatian, tidak sepenuhnya khawatir.

"Aku tidak mau main-main dalam cinta, Akashi-kun. Kata ibuku dulu, kalau aku memang suka pada seseorang, aku harus berani menikah dengannya."

Akashi Seijuurou terdiam sejenak. Ia memutar kemudi, berbelok di tikungan. Setelah mobil melaju konstan, tangannya menggali ponsel yang ditelusupkan dibalik saku celana. Memanggil sebuah kontak, lalu menempelkan ditelinga. "Halo. Tolong sampaikan pada ayahku, aku akan menikah minggu depan. Kau urus persiapannya. Kami sedang bulan madu di Kyoto."

Kuroko sontak menoleh, "Akashi-kun-" berharap lawan bicaranya bercanda.

Dengan satu tangan memegang stir, Akashi menoleh, "Kau mau gaun warna apa, Kuroko?"

"Hei, Akashi-kun. Dengarkan aku."

Akashi masih menatapnya, "Yang cocok denganmu..." lalu kembali menempelkan layar ponsel, "siapkan gaun warna putih, biru muda, juga cadangannya, ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil dariku. Nama calon istriku Kuroko Tetsuya, buat undangannya. Sudah ya, terimakasih."

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko _sweatdrop_ maksimal.

.

Kuroko canggung, hatinya bukan sekedar gelisah. Resah berlipat ganda. Kantor pusat selalu mengingatkannya pada sesak. Waktu berlalu, tapi luka tidak ikut pulih. Lubang tidak turut mengatup. Ia meneguk ludah sebelum menoleh. "Akashi-kun... siapa lelaki yang tinggi itu? Yang—ada di toilet, waktu itu..." ia tidak melanjutkan, takut salah bicara. Apa boleh buat, jika memang serius dalam hubungan, ia butuh kepastian.

Wajahnya langsung mengalih. Sekilas mata Akashi-kun meliriknya. Kuroko tidak mencari masalah, ia hanya butuh penegasan. Untuk memuaskan ego dalam diri sendiri.

Kuroko menghitung detik setara degup jantung. Menerka-nerka apa tanggapan Akashi-kun. Ia sudah siap balas mengomel jika ditipu ataupun dimaki. Hatinya sudah siap untuk membanting argumen.

Tapi tak terlontar satu kata pun dari lawan bicara. Kuroko tak tahan untuk tidak menoleh-tapi masih berusaha dijaga. Kaca tidak memantulkan wajah lelaki yang memegang kemudi, Kuroko berpikir untuk menggantinya dengan cermin.

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

Satir. Kuroko tidak bergerak. Baik raut dan hati, tidak memberi tanggapan. Terlalu lambat untuk merespon luka.

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita, Kuroko. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengungkitnya."

Kenapa kalau Akashi-kun bersikap egois ia menerima saja-sementara jika membalas ia justru malah semakin menyakiti diri sendiri? Kuroko bukan pihak ketiga. Ini kisahnya dengan Akashi Seijuurou, ia tidak ingin merasa disingkirkan.

Jeda sekian detik bagi Kuroko menempa keberanian untuk merespon, "Begitu." bukannya tak bisa melanjutkan, ia hanya tak ingin cekatan suaranya terdengar. Ia merasa tak ada salahnya berusaha kuat.

"Ya. Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Kuroko. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Tidak ada yang kucintai selain dirimu. Kepalaku hanya dipenuhi olehmu, percayalah. Jangan sebut orang lain di hadapanku lagi. Fokuslah hanya padaku. Aku janji, kau akan bahagia denganku."

Kuroko menggigit bibir. Sekarang pertahannya ditembus oleh rembesan material bening di pelupuk mata, memaksa untuk dibebaskan. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Akashi-kun mudah sekali mengatakan hal seperti itu-untuk apa? Menambah lukanya? Atau menjahit celah dengan benang kusut?

"Hentikan, Akashi-kun." padahal hukum alam sudah membuktikan, jangan bicara ketika menahan tangis. Kalau tidak, maka air mata akan menyambut. "Aku bukan boneka, bukan mainan. Bukan apapun yang seenaknya bisa Akashi-kun tentukan sesuka hati. Aku-" isakan mengganti kalimat. Kuroko menggunakan telapak tangan untuk menutup mulut.

"Hentikan, Kuroko. Kau membuatku semakin sulit."

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Jajaran lalu lalang manusia menjadi pelarian. Kuroko menoleh bukan karena tidak ingin. Ia tidak bisa, menunjukkan luka maupun melihat luka dari siapapun.

"Aku mencintaimu, itulah kebenarannya, Kuroko. Nijimura tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Dia hanya kakak sepupuku, tidak lebih."

Dalam perih, Kuroko puas Akashi-kun mulai mengaku. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku, Akashi-kun."

Terdengar lenguhan. "Aku bersamanya sejak kecil. Maksudku, dia lebih tua dariku. Dia memang suka menyentuh orang lain sesukanya-terlebih pada saudara yang lebih muda darinya. Itu saja. Dan yang kami lakukan tidak lebih. Aku bersumpah sudah mengakhirinya, Kuroko. Aku-"

Kuroko menahan tangis. Ranum kenyal semakin digigit, tak peduli akan memuncratkan liquid merah jika ditekan lebih dalam.

"-hanya mencintaimu, Kuroko. Aku akan selalu menunggu sampai kau balas mencintaiku. Sampai mati pun, akan kutunggu."

Kuroko Tetsuya masih tidak menoleh. Ia tidak bisa tuli dari alunan musik klasik yang membentur dinding mobil untuk dipantulkan ke telinga, apalagi tuli dari kalimat Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun, aku-"

Mobil menusuk diantara dua truk. Berbelok kanan pada tikungan jalan. Kuroko masih dalam tahap pengumpulan nafas ketika ingin melanjutkan.

- _juga mencintaimu. Karena itu berhentilah memaksakan diri. Aku saja mati-matian untuk tidak menangis, kau seharusnya menjaga nada suaramu agar tidak tercekat seperti itu_.

.

.

.

Kyoto tidak sepadat jantung negara. Rumah mertua-orang tua Kuroko Tetsuya terletak tidak jauh dari pusat kota, berada di perbatasan antara desa dan kota. Dengan model rumah tradisional dominan kayu, Kuroko melepas sepatu di _genkan_. " _Tadaima_ ,"

Akashi mengikuti. Setelah melepas alas kaki, ia menenteng tas besar dan menjejaki lantai kayu.

Kuroko menggeser _shoji_ , celingukan dalam ruang kosong dibalik pintu geser. "Lho, nenek? Ibu? Tidak ada orang, ya?"

Rumah yang ditinggali nenek dan ibunya Kuroko memiliki suasana teduh khas pedesaan. Aroma daun dari kebun kecil di halaman rumah menelusup dalam hidung Akashi. Si pemuda bersurai merah sampai tertegun ketika melihat jajaran pot bunga yang menghiasi dinding pembatas rumah. Di setiap pot tertera label yang bertuliskan banyak nama.

"Oh, itu pot milik anak-anak yang suka main disini." seolah mengerti apa yang diterka Akashi, Kuroko menginformasi. Tapi si pemuda bersurai biru langsung membuang muka, menjaga jarak.

Akashi Seijuurou terpukau. Terbayanglah dibenaknya, sosok Kuroko Tetsuya sedang mengayomi anak-anak, mengajarkan anak kecil bermain-cukup, Akashi bisa pingsan sekarang. Kuroko benar-benar istri idaman. Ia tak tahan untuk memilikinya lebih dari ini.

"He-heeeei...!" suara lengkingan berasal dari tangga. "Siapa itu-Tetsuya? Kau tidak bilang mau datang kemari!" seorang wanita dengan apron putih menenteng _vacuum_ _cleaner_.

"Oh, ibu, aku pulang." Kuroko separuh membungkuk. Sang ibu menjejak anak tangga untuk turun menyambut. "Ini temanku, Akashi-kun."

Mencuri kesempatan, Akashi menyunggingkan senyum sembari membungkuk rendah, "Nama saya Akashi Seijuurou, salam kenal, ibu."

Seolah petir menyambar. Nyonya Kuroko tergelak, mundur selangkah. Mesin penyedot debu yang ditentengnya jatuh seketika, membentur lantai kayu. Bibir mewakili suaranya yang bergetar. "A-Akashi-Akashi-yang...i-itu?"

Akashi mengangkat kepala, masih mengulas senyum, seolah mengerti apa yang dikagetkan si calon mertua.

Kuroko menepuk pundak ibunda, "Ada apa, sih? Aku mau bikin teh dulu,"

Refleks sang ibunda menyambar tangan Kuroko, menatapnya dengan mata membelakak. "Ta-tapi-Tetsuya kenapa kau tidak bilang kau sudah punya pacar-"

"Benar sekali, ibunda." sahut Akashi ringan-tidak melupakan senyuman yang lebih melukiskan seringai.

"Tidak, ibu. Kami tidak pacaran."

Dua tangan sang ibu langsung mencengkram bahu Kuroko, menyorot anaknya tajam. "Mama, panggil aku mama!" bisiknya keras.

"Ta-tapi, bu-"

"Mama!" kali ini disertai dengusan, lalu menoleh kearah Akashi, "Ya ampyun Seijuurou-chan ternyata kenal dengan Tetsuya, ya. Tak nyangka, lho. Tetsuya memang begitu, sih. Dia tidak pernah bilang kalau sudah punya pacar." logat ibunya sekarang berubah jadi tante tukang gosip.

Akashi terkekeh. "Memang, ibu. Tetsuya suka begitu. Tapi sebenarnya dia juga mencintaiku, kok."

"Akashi-kun." nada peringatan, tapi Akashi tidak peduli.

"Apah?! Kamu manggil pacar sendiri dengan nama keluarga?! Panggil Sei-kun, Tetsuya! Dasar kamu anak tidak tahu diuntung!"

"Ta-tapi, bu..." seolah seribu pisau akan menusuknya lewat tatapan tajam si ibunda. "-ma-maksudku, ma..."

Kuroko _sweatdrop_ lagi. Yang anak kandung sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa dirinya malah lebih sering diomeli sementara Akashi-kun dimanja-manja.

"Ya ampyun jadi begitu toh, ya, hahaha. Ya sudah, ya sudah. Tetsuya kamu duduk dulu di ruang tamu sama Seijuurou-chan ya, biar mama yang buatkan teh. Nah, nah, ajak Sei-chan duduk disana! Tasnya letakkan saja disini, Sei-chan tasnya mama letakkan dikamar Tetsuya, ya?"

Akashi mengangguk, masih dengan senyum puas. "Tentu. Terimakasih, ibu."

Mereka duduk bersebrangan. Akashi tak bosan menatap, sementara Kuroko mulai menyalakan televisi. "Akashi-kun jangan cari kesempatan."

"Aku sudah mengira Mama akan baik sekali sih, hm." ia menyengir. Tangannya dijadikan pangkuan wajah, agar bisa tenang dalam menonton Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun juga lancang memanggil ibuku. Dan seenaknya mengaku bahwa kita pacaran. Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi, Akashi-kun." ketus Kuroko datar.

Shoji digeser membentur dinding keras, menampilkan sesosok wanita bersurai biru muda dengan senampan sajian di kedua tangannya.

Kuroko menyesap teh hijau hangat, mengabaikan ibunya yang asyik bercengkrama dengan Akashi. Tapi telinganya tidak lepas dari obrolan mereka jika menjurus.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, ibu. Di mobil tadi Tetsuya minta dinikahkan. Jadi aku langsung meminta orang-orangku untuk menyiapkannya. Acaranya minggu depan."

Sang ibu menutup mulut, "Ya ampyuuun, Tetsuya sampai tidak tahan begitu, ya. Maaf, ya, nak Seijuurou sampai harus menuruti keegoisannya, hiks."

"Tunggu, ibu-" Kuroko menginterupsi, tapi tidak digubris.

"Tidak apa-apa, ibu. Aku memang ingin menikahinya dari dulu."

"Maafkan Tetsuya kalau pernah menyakitimu ya nak Sei-chan. Dia ini anaknya begitu, keras kepala. Ibu saja sampai kaget dia bisa punya pacar. Padahal ibu sampai khawatir kalau akhirnya dia malah diambil om-om pedo, hiks."

"Mama-"

"Tapi untunglah jodoh Tetsuya berada di tangan yang benar!"

"Terimakasih," Akashi menundukkan kepala.

Tubuh sang ibunda dimajukan, matanya berbinar penuh harap. "Sei-chan, dari kapan kalian pacaran? Tetsuya tidak pernah bilang apapun tentangmu. Padahal mamanya selalu khawatir tentang dirinya, huh."

Akashi tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepala. "Baru kemarin, bu."

Kali ini mulut ibunda menganga lebar, kedua tangannya langsung refleks menutup untuk bantu mengatup bibir. "Astaga Tetsuya baru sehari sudah minta nikah. Maaf ya Sei-chan, ibu juga tidak menyangka anak ibu akan se-agresif ini."

"Tidak, itu tidak benar-"

Akashi tertawa ringan. "Tak apa, ibu. Aku suka Tetsuya yang agresif."

Dan Kuroko merasa semakin jauh terpelosok dalam ruang hampa udara.

"Nah, nah, sekarang kalian santai-santai saja dulu, ya! Mama mau belanja~! Tetsuya, jaga sikapmu."

Lalu pintu ditutup.

Kuroko dibuat bungkam seharian ini. Mulai dari debat panjang antara Akashi-kun dengan kakaknya, lalu perbincangan Akashi-kun di mobil, sampai obrolan menjurus Akashi-kun dengan ibunya-Kuroko lelah.

"Tetsuya tidak sadar-sadar, ya." sahut Akashi menelusupkan tangannya kebalik jas, mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Akashi-kun panggil aku seperti biasa." jawab Kuroko mengintai tangan si lawan bicara. Pupil matanya melebar ketika Akashi Seijuurou mengangkat iphone-menunjukkan casing berwarna dominan hitam-biru muda yang sedikit dikenalnya.

Dibalik _casing_ yang diangkat, Akashi mengusap layar.

"Akashi-kun, itu memalukan."

 _Custom_ _case_ yang dicetak dengan tinta berkualitas atas-menampilkan gambar dirinya yang sedang mendongak menatap langit malam. Itu kapan? Bahkan Kuroko tak yakin pernah melakukannya.

Otaknya memutar kenangan. Adegan ketika di atap gedung setelah _job_ _fair_. Apakah saat itu Akashi-kun memang sudah mengambil gambarnya-tanpa ia sadari?

Kuroko berniat merebut _smartphone_ Akashi, "Akashi-kun tidak sopan." dan tangannya berhasil menggenggam batang ponsel dimana refleks ia melihat tampilan yang tertera di layar.

"Lihat, kan? Aku sudah membuat banyak. Dengan foto dari _angle_ yang berbeda-beda."

Menampilkan sebuah foto dari simpanan _gallery_ , _Hardcase_ berlatar gelap, terang-bahkan sampai ambigu sekali pun. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, semua _casing_ yang berjajar di foto itu bergambar dirinya. Wajahnya ketika menunduk, melotot, datar, juga mengalih pandang. Bahkan sampai foto identitas dirinya juga dijadikan latar _casing_. Kuroko heran sejak kapan Akashi Seijuurou jadi suka menguntit.

"Sulit sekali meminta kakakmu membuatkannya, Tetsuya. Dia sampai sumpah serapah bahkan juga mengutukku."

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengangkat alis. "Ya?"

"Akashi-kun sungguhan tidak sopan."

Akashi Seijuurou tertawa kecil. Ia beranjak, menapakkan satu telapak tangannya diatas meja, sementara satu tangannya lagi meraih tangan Kuroko Tetsuya. Hidung Akashi mengendus aroma tangan Kuroko, bibirnya mengecup singkat.

Kuroko lagi-lagi dipaksa bungkam. Akashi seperti sel galvani yang bereaksi untuk mengejangnya dengan arus listrik, memaksanya rubuh untuk menerima seringai licik.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau akan menikah denganku, dan itu mutlak. Semua yang kau butuhkan hanya menjawab 'ya'."

"Sudah tidak sopan, kau juga egois, Akashi-kun."

Lalu telapak berkulit pucat ditarik, Akashi Seijuurou adalah medan gravitasi dimana Kuroko Tetsuya dipaksa melekat. Otot bibir mengambil alih. Kuroko membelakak, Akashi memejamkan mata. Awalnya terasa kasar karena pemuda yang diserang berontak, tapi akhirnya ia menurut. Menerima dobrakan lidah yang melesak didalam mulut-memaksanya memburu oksigen.

Mungkin hari ini adalah yang terakhir bagi mereka berbagi hasrat pada orang lain. Ciuman, hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Akashi dan Kuroko.

Tidak ada, selain itu.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***bayangin Akashi riding motor sport* .**

 **kyaaah entah kenapa laki-laki rides motor sport racing itu ketampanannya meningkat sekian persen #yeah**

 **Oiya sekuel ini beda sama chapter berikutnya ya, pasti sadar kan. Di chapter sebelumnya, Momoi namanya Momoi Satsuki. Disini jadi Satsuki Momoi /~**

 **Terus yang lain-lainnya juga, gitu deh #apa**

 **Btw terimakasih sudah mengikuti sampai disini. Ini juga jadi longshot kedua saya. Kuat bacanya? XDDDD**

 **Sekali lagi, saya hatur nuhun ieu sangat nih buat kawan-kawan yang sudah meninggalkan jejak baik review, favs, follows-kalau bukan karena permintaan kalian, aing teh gabakal bikin sekuel ini XDDD**

 **Iya, untuk berpartisipasi dalam AkaKuro yang harus happy ending.**

 **Okelah~**

 **Last episode nih… :"))) tetep setia nunggu extra game ya :'))**

 **Review? Bukannya aku minta, nanodayo. #tsun #biarkayakmidorima**


End file.
